Dulce Locura (Pausada)
by Denisetkm
Summary: Tenía 10 años cuando ellos la encontraron durmiendo en el jardín, Sasuke y sus amigos no podían dejar a aquella huérfana en la calle, así que se hicieron cargo de ella. Luego de 7 años, Sakura se había convertido en toda una señorita y Sasuke sabía que aquello lo tenía al borde de la locura, pero no podía negar que todo aquello era… —Una dulce locura
1. Prologo

**Dulce Locura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Resumen:**

Tenia 10 años cuando 3 jovenes la encontraron durmiendo en el jardin de su casa.

Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigos no podian dejar a aquella huerfanita de cabello rosa y ojos jade, en la calle asi que se hicieron cargo de ella, luego de 7 años, Sakura se habia convertido en toda una señorita con sus hormonas a flor de piel y Sasuke en un hombre de 23 años que solo pensaba en el sexo como único alimento de la vida.

Sabía que aquello lo tenia al borde de la locura, pero no podia negar que todo aquello era:

—Una dulce locura...

****Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiputo, digo Kishimoto. Pero el fic es totalmente de mi autoriaaaaa... xD

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Prologo:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

—Estoy cansado—dijo Sasuke Uchiha, un adolescente de 16 años, con el pelo azabache y los ojos del color de la noche. Bostezo y empezó a mirar por la ventanilla del asiento trasero del auto.

Su amigo Naruto Uzumaki de su misma edad, lo miro por el espejo retrovisor, iban de camino a la casa, a eso de las 2 de la mañana. El hermano mayor de Naruto, Deidara quien era el que estaba conduciendo lo miro también y dijo:

—¿Con cuantas chicas te acostaste, Sasuke?—pregunto sonriendo.

—Emm…no recuerdo…—dijo Sasuke despeinándose el cabello.

Miro de nuevo por al ventanilla. Ya se estaban acercando a la casa. Moría por darse una ducha bien fría y acostarse en su suave camita…era una pena que al día siguiente amanecería con un terrible dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo, no había bebido mucho, pero por las horas de sexo incontrolable que había tenido eso era seguro…pero por suerte mañana o mejor dicho hoy era sábado y no había quehaceres hasta el lunes.

—Eres increíble, Sasuke, te acuestas con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela y quien sabe con cuales más. A tu edad Itachi y yo lo hacíamos, pero solo con las chicas populares y las que le seguían en al lista de las 50 chicas mas populares del ultimo año de Konoha High School. Me las tiraba a todas y Itachi también lo hacia, recuerdo nuestro tríos con…

Si, ya había oído esos detalles. Su hermano mayor, Itachi era un pervertido adicto al sexo, mas de lo que Sasuke era. Deidara e Itachi hacían cosas raras y tríos en su época de adolescente, Sasuke por lo menos nunca intento o no ha intentado hacer uno, porque le parecen un poco descabellados e inmorales.

—Eso no existe ahora…—escucho decir a Naruto.

—Tal vez es porque ahora las chicas populares solo piensan en: ¿Cual será la mejor para Sasuke? ¿Sasuke se acostara conmigo la próxima semana? ¿Que usare para que Sasuke me desee? ¿Cómo haré que Sasuke me vea? ¿Me pregunto que es lo que en realidad le gusta a Sasuke? ¡Oh Sasuke es tan mono! —dijo el rubio mayor imitando las voces de las chicas del instituto de Sasuke.

—Ya está bien, Deidara…—dijo Sasuke enfadándose. De acuerdo no era de esperarse, es que todas las chicas estaban locas por él y ni siquiera él entendía el porque, no era tan sexy ni nada por el estilo —Quizás…

Una vez que llegaron a la casa. Naruto se volvió hacia el.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué es eso de ahí?—dijo apuntando hacia lo que decía.

Sasuke miro hacia donde apuntaba Naruto. Se veía un bulto en su jardín, cerca de la puerta de al lado de la casa que conectaba el jardín con el patio trasero de la casa. Salió del auto de Deidara junto a los otros. Naruto fue el primero en acercarse al bulto.

—Parece un bebe…

—Es demasiado grande, Naruto…—dijo su hermano.

El bulto se movió, levantándose dejando que la colcha que llevaba encima se cayera al suelo.

Los tres se asustaron, retrocediendo hacia atrás.

—Es una niña…—dijo Sasuke mirando a la pequeña niña que tenia un extraño color de cabello, rosado. La niña que no podía tener más de 10 años.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos. Ok, no era tan niña después de todo, era un poco pesada pero delgada. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, estos lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Es una niña…—dijo Deidara.

Se acerco a la niña y le puso la mano en la frente. No era de esperarse, Deidara tenía 4 años en la facultad de medicina y ya se creía doctor.

—Tiene un poco de fiebre, hay que llevarla adentro…

Acto seguido, Sasuke llevo a la pequeña adentro, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y entro en ella, la dejo encima de su cama, esta tosió un poco.

—Oh Dios, Sasuke…—dijo Naruto pasándose la mano por la cara.

—¿Quién habrá dejado a esta niña aquí?—se pregunto Sasuke.

La niña levanto la cabeza y miro a Sasuke, el se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba. Sus ojos verdes brillaban demasiado, brillantes y profundos.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando a sus amigos.

—Nadie lo hizo…—dijo.

El se dio la vuelta y la miro con una ceja levantada.

—¡¿Qué?—pregunto consternado.

—Si, es que veras…yo…—murmuró la chiquilla.

—Emm…iremos abajo y prepararemos algo de comer, se ve un poco hambrienta—dijo Deidara agarrando a su hermano por el brazo y sacándolo a rastras del cuarto. Cuando Deidara y Naruto salieron del cuarto, Sasuke se volvió hacia la niña.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura…

—Bien… Sakura, explícame eso de que nadie te dejo en mi jardín…

—Mi abuela y yo vivíamos juntas hasta que murió hace un año, entonces me sacaron de la casa y me dejaron en la calle y todavía sigo estando en ella…—dijo esto ultimo sonriendo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que para ser una niña de la calle era muy limpia y tenia los dientes muy perfectos.

—Siento mucho el haberme quedado dormida en tu jardín, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo por mi abuelita que esta en el cielo.

—¿Te quedaste dormida en mi jardín?

—Estaba cansada—su estómago escogió ese momento para rugir—…Y un poco hambrienta…—y se rio.

Sasuke sonrió y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Sakura, esta se inclino hacia el, Sakura llevaba una franelita blanca muy desgastada. Sasuke se sorprendió, le estaban creciendo los pechos y se le notaban por debajo de la franela.

_«Por dios, Sasuke… pareces pedófilo, deja de pensar en el sexo por alguna vez en tu vida, como puedes ser tan sucio y pensar en una niña mas pequeña que tu, debes de estar loco», pensó el_

Desapareció esos pensamientos moviendo la cabeza, miro a Sakura de nuevo, pero esta no lo miraba a el sino a… Bajo la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. ¿Cómo podía estar deseando a una niña? ¿Cómo podía?

—Debo de estar loco…—se dijo.

—¿Qué te pasa…? Estas raro…

—Tengo frío…

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y se alejo lo más posible de ella. Si, debía de estar loco, como podía pensar en sexo con una niña…

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada…—Sasuke resoplo— Emm… espérame aquí, ¿si?

Sakura asintió.

—Bien…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara de 21 años y Naruto de 16, estaban en la cocina y ya habían preparado emparedados y un zumo de naranja. Naruto que estaba sirviendo el zumo, se volvió a su hermano.

—Esa niña es rara…

—¿A que te refieres, Naruto?—pregunto su hermano.

—Pues… No se…

Deidara levanto la ceja.

—Es una niña linda…

—¿Eres pedófilo?

—Nee… no…—dijo Naruto.

En ese momento entro Sasuke en la cocina. Los chicos se volvieron hacia el.

—¿Y tu que tienes?—le pregunto Naruto. Naruto lo miro y alzó una ceja. Sasuke todavía estaba feliz— ¿Por qué estas así?

—¿Cómo así?

—Excitado…

Sasuke se miro a si mismo y mascullo una maldición. No era posible que todavía estuviera excitado.

—Sakura me puso así…

—¿Sakura?—preguntaron al unísono Deidara y Naruto.

—La niña…

Deidara se rio.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te toco?

—Cállate, Deidara…

Se escucho un ruido en el pasillo. Los tres se volvieron, era Sakura y estaba vestida con un abrigo, que por cierto era de Sasuke.

—Ya me voy…—se acerco a Sasuke— ¿Me lo regalas?

—No…

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, jovencita…—dijo Deidara acercándose a Sakura. Se puso a su altura y le agarro las manos—No iras a ningún sitio hasta que nosotros decidamos que hacer contigo…

—No tienen que hacer nada conmigo…

—Si, tenemos…Estas sola…y no tienes a donde ir… ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

—Déjanos ayudarte…

—Nos haremos cargo de ti…—dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Esperen un momento… ¿Es que acaso mi opinión no cuenta?... Deidara tu ni si quieras vives aquí…—dijo Sasuke.

—Claro que si… Además… ¿Que piensas hacer Sasuke? ¿Dejarla en la calle?

—Podemos llevarla a un lugar de acogida…

—No quiero volver a estar ahí…—dijo la pelirosa.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Naruto.

—Hay una niña que me maltrata y me fastidia, me fui del orfanato, no quiero estar allá… Por favor Sasuke-kun… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí…?

—No podemos quedarnos contigo, niña…—le espeto el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué te molesta, Sasuke?—pregunto Deidara.

—A ti no te importa…—dijo el pelinegro con imprudencia.

Sakura se rio y miro a Sasuke. El pelinegro también la miro, para ser una niña era muy llamativa… se pregunto cuantos años tendría exactamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—10, Sasuke-kun…

—Ven, no puede quedarse aquí…

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener 10 años, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Sakura divertida al pelinegro.

Sasuke la miro furioso. Odiaba a esa niña, era tan…

—Si, Sasuke-kun, que tiene de malo tener 10…—murmuró Naruto en tono burlón.

—Basta…

—Sasuke, no la dejaremos en la calle, ¿Por qué eres así?—dijo Deidara.

—Podemos llevársela a Mikoto…—dijo Naruto a su hermano sin prestarle atención a las objeciones de Sasuke—A ella le gustan los niños y ya que ninguno de sus tres hijos se han casado y no tienen hijos, le gustara Sakura…

—¿Por qué solo eres inteligente cuando no quiero, Naruto?—le dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se rio y le saco la lengua.

—¿O podemos quedárnosla nosotros? Itachi regresara pronto y estoy seguro que no dirá que no… Podemos terminar de criarla nosotros…

—Deidara… Estás loco, verdad… mi hermano no va a dejar que se quede…

—¿Qué sabes tu?—le dijo Deidara— puede que seas el hermano de Itachi, pero no lo conoces realmente…

Sasuke murmuró una palabrota.

—Oye, cuida ese vocabulario…

—Deidara, eres un idiota…

Deidara resoplo.

—Mira… Itachi llega en una semana… Si el no quiere que se quede,

Entonces la llevaremos a otro sitio… ¿Entendido?

Naruto acepto. Deidara miro al pelinegro. Este asintió resignado. No podía negarse ante la palabra de su hermano mayor, la casa era de el, así que Itachi era el que mandaba en aquella vivienda… ¿Y si su hermano decidía que Sakura se quedara?... Tenia que hacer algo… Algo que estuviera a su alcance… pero que…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una semana después…**

Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke había llegado. Y Sasuke aun no había podido hacer nada para evitar que Sakura se quedara. ¿Por que nadie estaba de su lado? ¿Es que acaso no veían que esa mocosa era una busca vida? El hermano de Sasuke los cito a los 2 en su habitación, para hablar sobre el tema de Sakura. Deidara no estaba en la casa aquel día porque se había llevado a Sakura al parque, para que no escuchara la conversación.

—Hermano, no puedes dejar que esa chiquilla se quede…—dijo Sasuke esperando que su hermano le escuchara—No podemos gastarnos el dinero de nuestra mesada en ella…

—Sasuke, como si fueras hacerlo…

Naruto se rio y Sasuke lo miro con desprecio.

—Mama ha aceptado ayudarnos con lo de Sakura… pero ella tiene que quedarse en la casa de mama…

—No es justo, Itachi…—se quejo Naruto— Es muy divertida y me ayuda en mis quehaceres… ¡Quiero que se quede!

—No sabia que estudiaba…—dijo Sasuke.

—Eso es porque no le pones atención…Sakura estudia por las mañanas al igual que nosotros, porque crees que cada vez que llegábamos del instituto la encontrábamos afuera…—dijo el rubio ojiazul—Se escapo del orfanato el mismo día que la encontramos…

—Bueno… siguiendo con esto—interrumpió Itachi a Naruto—¿quieres que se quede aquí, Naruto?

—Sasuke, no me ayuda en los quehaceres y Deidara solo vive saltando de chica en chica y con la universidad no piensa ni siquiera en mí, Sakura me ayuda mucho, es muy inteligente…

—Deidara ya acepto… ¿Y tu? ¿Sasuke?

—No lo se… Me molesta…

—¿Por qué te molesta?

—No lo diré…—dijo Sasuke ruborizado.

No podía decirle a su hermano que deseaba a una niña mas pequeña que el, diría que era un enfermo mental y lo era, eso era seguro. Desear a una chiquilla estaba mal por un adolescente de 16 años.

—Entonces…

—De acuerdo… Eso es lo que quieres Itachi… que acepte, ya lo tienes…

Itachi miro a su hermano menor. Sasuke estaba actuando muy extraño…

_« ¿Por qué será que no quiere que se quede? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, porque si es acaso eso, tendré que separarlos a los dos… Sasuke es muy impulsivo cuando de eso se trata de… », pensó Itachi muy preocupado._

—Bien… No quiero, peleas, ni nada por el estilo… Vas a tratar a Sakura como de la familia… ¿Entendido?

—Si ya entendí…

—Ahora fuera de mi cuarto, tengo que hacer algo…

Sasuke y Naruto salieron del cuarto de Itachi. Una vez que estuvieron en la sala. Naruto se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

—Estoy aburrido…

—Hmp…

—¿Tu no…?

—¿Para que quieres saber si estoy aburrido?

—Divertirnos…

—Olvídalo…—dijo Sasuke y se levanto del sofá dejando solo al pelirrubio pervertido.

Tenia que hacer lo imposible para poder sacar a aquella chiquilla de ahí, no podía quedarse, ella arruinaría su paz mental, ya la estaba arruinando. Sonaba egoísta pero tenerla allí iba a ser un problema para el… y para su paciencia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

**Denise**


	2. No Te Entiendo

**Notas de la Autora:**

No se que decir o mejor dicho que escribir… gracias por los Reviews…

Me instaron a segir subiendo. ^^

Espero que les guste el capítulo…

Nos leemos abajo…

**Denisetkm**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>

**No Te Entiendo**

7 años después. Sakura había crecido. Ahora era una jovencita con 17 años, muy inteligente y hermosa. Había crecido junto a sus hermanos mayores, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto, los dos primeros se habían ido de la casa para independizarse, pero aun así seguían visitándola, Sasuke y Naruto ahora estaban en la universidad y aun vivían en la casa, haciendo fiestas casi todos los fines de semanas y teniendo relaciones con las chicas de la facultad, cosa que a Sakura ya no le sorprende mucho que digamos, ya se había acostumbrado a la larga fila de chicas que desfilaban por la casa.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa, fue raro encontrarla vacía, ya que Sasuke y Naruto estaban de vacaciones, decían que ahora que estaban vacacionando iban a dormir el día entero y nada de salideras. Entro en su cuarto que hacia algunos años había sido el de Sasuke. Sonrió al pensar en el pelinegro había cambiado un poquito su actitud fría hacia ella con los años, pero Sakura sabia que todavía no le caía del todo bien… Ni siquiera entendía el porque, que ella supiera nunca le había hecho nada malo a Sasuke, ni siquiera se le acercaba cuando apenas era una chiquilla, ahora se le acercaba pero era por que tenia que hacerlo.

Empezó a desvestirse cuando escucho el motor de un auto, supuso que era el auto de Sasuke, ya que Naruto tenía el suyo en el taller. Se cambio la ropa poniéndose una mini falda negra y una blusa blanca de tiras, se calzo con unas chanclas y bajo las escaleras. Si, eran Sasuke y Naruto.

—Ya llegaste…—dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta al oír pasos.

Sakura le sonrió.

—No me toco limpiar el salón hoy… Es miércoles…

—Compramos pizza…—dijo Naruto.

—Bien…

Se fue a la cocina junto a Naruto dejando a Sasuke atrás. De acuerdo, no podía ser tan seca con él, pero era porque él lo era con ella, le daría un poco de su propia medicina, tal vez cambiaba su opinión hacia ella.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Naruto empezó a hablar como una cotorra sobre su nueva novia, Hinata, decía que era muy hermosa y muy tímida, a Sakura le gusto que Naruto dijera eso de una chica, ya que nunca lo había oído hablar de una de esa manera, solo si se trataba de sexo. Pero Sasuke nunca hablaba como estaba hablando Naruto de una chica, siempre decía que no era tan buena en la cama después de tirársela, decía que eran tontas y plásticas. Al contrario de Sasuke, Naruto no salía tanto con chicas tontas y falsas.

—La traeré esta noche, para que te conozca, Sakura…—dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

—Si, quieres puedo cocinar para ella…

—¿Lo harías?

—Tu sabes que si…

—Bien…

Sakura se volvió hacia Sasuke que permanecía callado mientras se comía su porción de pizza.

—¿Vas a traer a alguien esta noche?—pregunto Sakura a Sasuke terminándose un pedazo de pizza.

—No…

—Sakura, tu sabes que Sasuke nunca tiene novias… Y además nunca invitaría a una de sus mujerzuelas a cenar a la casa… no podría después sacarla de aquí…—Naruto sonrió

Si, eso lo sabía… Sasuke primero la llevaba a la casa y lo hacían, después se marchaban a la casa de la chica y también lo hacían, luego en la mañana Sasuke dejaba a la chica desapareciendo mientras ella dormía, cuando despertaba la chica y se daba cuenta de que Sasuke no se hallaba a su lado, lo llamaba y Sasuke decía como un maldito cretino sin sentimientos: _«Lo siento, pero no va a funcionar… Estoy intentando darme tiempo, No eres tu, soy yo…"»_ como sabia Sakura eso, pues lo oía por las mañanas en el balcón. Y la pobre chica se quedaba sola… Aun no podía entender como era que esas mujeres salían con hombres como el, ella nunca haría algo así.

—Verdad…—acepto.

—Hmp…

—No tienes que ponerte así, teme…—dijo Naruto.

—¿Según tu, como estoy?

—Enfadado…

—A ti no te importa…

—No empiecen…—murmuró Sakura.

Naruto se rio y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, levantándose luego de la mesa y marchándose de la cocina dejando a Naruto y a Sakura solos.

—Nunca cambiara… Eso es seguro…

—Me gusta que sea así…—dijo ella.

—¿Qué prepararas? ¿Ramen?—pregunto Naruto cambiando de tema.

—Estoy seguro que tu novia no come eso, Naruto…

—Entonces no la conoces… Ella le gusta el ramen… a veces cocina para mi…

—Bueno intentare ver mi libro de recetas…

Naruto volvió a sonreír. Sakura se despidió de el, una vez que hubo consultado su libro, fue al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes, en la sesión de carne, vio a el chico mas popular de su escuela. Sasori Suna, eran tan lindo, pelirrojo y de ojos café, tan sexy… jugaba fútbol y era el mas inteligente de su clase.

Sasori andaba con otro compañero de la clase. Sakura estaba tan embobada viéndolo que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien.

—Lo siento…

—No importa…

Sakura miro al que le pareció de voz conocida.

—Itachi…

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso esos dos tontos no pueden hacer la compra?

Sakura se rio.

—No, Naruto invito a su novia a cenar yo me ofrecí a cocinar para ella y pues estoy comprando lo que falta… Naruto quiere ramen…

—No es de esperarse… Es tan raro…

—Si quieres puedes venir…

—Tengo planes esta noche…

—Lo que digas…

—Ya sabes cuales son mis planes…

La pelirosa se volvió a reír.

—¿Sakura?—escucho su nombre detrás de ella.

Sakura se volvió y se quedo petrificada al darse cuenta quien era quien la llamaba. Se ruborizo, era Sasori…

—Ho-hola…

—Hola…—dijo Sasori— ¿Cómo estas?

—Bi-bien… ¿y tu?

—Igual…—miro a Itachi—Hola…

Itachi respondió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y se quedo mirando muy atentamente al chico pelirrojo que saludaba a Sakura, muy intrigado.

Sasori sonrió.

—Es un gusto haberte visto… Nos veremos luego, Sakura…—dijo antes de irse.

Cuando se fue, Itachi la miro con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y quien era ese?

—Es un compañero del instituto…—dijo todavía sonrojada y más porque Itachi le estaba poniendo atención, aunque el no era como su hermano menor que la repudiaba, pero a veces pasaba de inadvertida frente al chico.

Era la primera vez que Sasori la saludaba… Y se sabía su nombre, nunca pensó que Sasori se supiera su nombre y se había oído tan bien en sus labios, como desearía oírlo más a menudo.

Sakura se despidió de Itachi y se fue a la casa contenta.

* * *

><p>Naruto miraba a Sasuke desde la otra esquina del sofá, estaba muy callado. Desde que se fue Sakura hace media hora estaba así. La trataba tan mal, no podía entender a Sasuke.<p>

—Teme…

—No molestes…

—¿Por qué eres tan hostil con Sakura?

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Te cae mal?

—Hmp, si vas a empezar, te lo voy a decir desde ahora, no me importa Sakura y no me importa lo que haga, no tengo que estar velando el día entero en una chiquilla que no me llama la atención… y si me cae mal es mi maldito problema, no tienes porque estarte metiendo en mis malditos asuntos… Eso eres tú que vives como un maldito perrito faldero detrás de ella…

Naruto se quedo sin habla. No iba como un maldito perrito faldero detrás de Sakura, solo la acompañaba y la llevaba a salir, no hacia nada que tuviera que ver con que se pareciera a un perro faldero. Llego a la teoría de porque a Sasuke no le gustaba ni una pizca Sakura…

—Eso es… Te gusta Sakura…

—Eso no es cierto… Hay mujeres mas hermosas afuera de esta casa…

—Pero aun así piensas que Sakura es linda ¿verdad?... Ella me gusta mucho… —Sasuke alzó una ceja—Como persona, es una buena persona… ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Sasuke ya hastiado contesto sin pensar.

—Mira…déjame en paz Naruto, si tanto te gusta tu maldita pelirosa entonces cógetela…

—¿Qué?

Naruto y Sasuke se volvieron rápidamente. Sakura estaba en el umbral del salón. Entro en la estancia y se acerco a ellos, plantándose en el frente de los dos.

—¿Cogerme? ¿De que diablos están hablando?

—Tú ya has oído…

—De ti lo espero cretino, pero de ti Naruto, nunca…—dijo esto ultimo mirando al rubio.

—Yo no he dicho eso…—pronunció el rubio—El teme fue quien lo dijo, Sakura… Sabes muy bien que tengo novia, yo nunca la engañaría… Ese si es Sasuke…

—Ni siquiera se porque me odias…

—Bueno eso es fácil…—murmuró Sasuke—Eres una molestia, gritona… Que desde que llego aquí, solo ha estado arruinando mi paz mental… Que no entiendes que los hombres se sienten encerrados cuando hay una chica semi desnuda delante de ellos… Pero claro que nunca te darías cuenta, porque solo eres una chiquilla que nunca ha tenido sexo…

—Yo espero cumplir edad suficiente para hacer eso… Además a ti que te importa que no haya tenido sexo… Espero hacerlo a mi tiempo…—le espeto la pelirosa—No como tu que desde los doce llevas haciendo eso… Y sabes que… Cuando tengas 40 estará en el suelo…

—¿Qué estará en el suelo?—pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada y se largo de allí, no tenia tiempo para discutir con niñas.

Una vez que Sasuke se fue. Naruto miro a Sakura.

—En serio que lo siento, no se que le pasa…

—Yo tampoco… Nunca le he hecho nada… me he mantenido a distancia de el…

—Sakura no te preocupes, hablare con Itachi para que lo haga entrar en razón… Tal vez se calma…

—Eso espero…

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y la novia de Naruto. Una chica pelinegra de ojos perlados, muy tímida pero amable, Hinata Hyuuga, ya había llegado. La comida estaba lista y servida en el comedor, Sasuke había desaparecido desde la peleíta de la tarde y todavía no daba señales de vida. Sakura suspiro. Siempre había intentado caerle bien a el… porque no lo había logrado aun…<p>

—Porque no es tu culpa…

_«Claro que lo es. Tal vez es cierto lo que dice…», pensó _Sakura y se miro la ropa. «_Tal vez si me ando exhibiendo…»_

—Sakura, estas muy callada…—murmuró el rubio.

—Ah… Solo estaba pensando…

—Espero que no sea en Sasuke… En realidad no se lo que le pasa… —se volvió hacia su novia—Desde que Sakura-chan llego se ha portado hostil con ella, sabemos que Sasuke por naturaleza es odioso, pero la trata de una manera que no podemos explicar, es como si el estuviera…

—Naruto…—lo interrumpió Sakura—No digas cosas estúpidas, si me odia es tal vez porque me este exhibiendo… o me ha visto desnuda y no lo supe…

—Pero si yo nunca te he visto en bikini… ¿Sasuke si?—quiso saber el.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Solo bajaba a la piscina cuando no había nadie en casa, no quería que nadie viera su cuerpo con tan solo tiras de tela, seria muy vergonzoso. Aunque no se quejaba de su cuerpo, vivir entre chicos había cambiado eso, cuando empezó a desarrollar y sus pechos crecieron hasta adoptar en tamaño de 2 toronjas, se sintió extrañamente rara, en cierto punto hasta que se ponía camisetas de los chicos con tanto de que no se le marcaran mucho los exuberantes senos.

—Tal vez me vio sin darme cuenta…

—Eres muy bonita, Sasuke debe de sentirse atraído hacia a ti…—murmuró Hinata sonriéndole a la pelirosa.

La pelirosa arqueo las cejas, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Sasuke no mostraba signos de ello, aunque si se ponía a pensar, la odiaba, eso era una señal, la repudiaba, esa era otra, y había más… ¡Le gustaba a Sasuke!

—N-no creo que sea verdad…

—Es cierto, Hinata… Sin ofender Sakura… solo seguramente esta celoso de que le ponemos más atención a Sakura que a el, a el teme le gusta ser el centro de atención… siempre ha sido así, y lo sigue siendo…—sonrió—No le hagas caso al teme, Sakura-chan, ya se le pasara…

—Eso dijiste cuando me mude aquí, Naruto…

—Si, deja que consiga una chica que lo haga aterrizar…

—Yo creo que eso es imposible…—murmuró alguien.

Los tres chicos volvieron el rostro hacia la entrada del comedor, en el umbral había parado un chico, pelinegro, con el cabello atado a una coleta y muy atractivo.

Sakura se ruborizo. Itachi entro en el comedor y se sentó a su lado, se ruborizo más cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Itachi sobre su mejilla. Al parecer aun no se le había pasado el pequeño enamoramiento de niña que había tenido. Una semana después de instalarse en la casa de los chicos, Itachi había aparecido para dar el vistazo bueno a la niña y la había visto detenidamente y ella en ese momento se había enamorado de aquel chico con ojeras y carácter fuerte. Se mordió el labio inferior, genial ahora estaba confundida… cual de los chicos le gustaba más… Itachi o Sasori… Los dos eran lindos, aunque Itachi era más mayor…

—Sasuke sigue con la misma actitud de siempre…—murmuró Itachi mientras cogía el tazón de Sakura y aprobaba el ramen.

—Si…—dijo Naruto—Ahora anda diciendo que debería cogerme a Sakura… Yo tengo novia y nunca engañaría a mi Hinata-chan…—dijo abrazando a la pelinegra que se ruborizo al instante—Fue muy cruel con Sakura…

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con Sasuke… al parecer no ha crecido todavía…

—Créeme, TaTa-san… Si creció…—dijo Naruto.

El pelinegro achico los ojos y luego suspirando se paso la mano por el rostro.

—No me llames así y no me refería a eso… Si se que ha crecido, que te crees de los Uchihas… Tenemos el orgullo ahí abajo, baka…

—Eres imperdonable, Itachi…—murmuró Sakura.

El pelilargo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veré lo que haré con el… Seguramente le hace más caso a Madara… Ya que Sasuke lo idolatra…—dijo Itachi. Sasuke desde pequeño idolatraba a su hermano mayor por 8 años, a Itachi no le fastidiaba, pero cuando era niño odiaba que su hermano mayor jugara demasiado con su hermano menor, se alegro el día que Madara creció y se largo a la universidad, el tuvo que ser ahora el ídolo de Sasuke.

Sakura recordaba ver alguna vez al hermano mayor de los Uchihas, solo lo había visto una sola vez y había sido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sasuke, donde solo se mantuvo casi de mesera de los chicos, había disfrutado, pero ellos habían abusado de ella.

—Creo que ahí fue que lo vi…—susurro ella.

Itachi se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Dijiste algo?

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Ah… ¿Ahora me vas a decir en serio quien era ese chico del súper…? Me intriga…

—Ya te dije que solo es un compañero del instituto…

—Se veía muy interesado…

—Basta ya, Itachi, no somos nada…—dijo Sakura, aunque deseaba secretamente ser algo de Sasori, pero el nunca le haría caso—solo somos compañeros y si supieras que es la primera vez que me habla estando a solas… Ni siquiera sabía que sabía mi nombre…

—¿Te gusta?

Sakura se ruborizo.

—N-no…

Itachi arqueo las cejas.

—Si te gusta, Sakura-chan…—dijo el rubio.

—Calla, baka…

La noche paso entre las peleas constantes de Naruto y Sakura, Itachi se había ido a la media hora y luego el rubio había desaparecido escaleras arriba con su novia a hacer quien sabe que… Sakura cansada, se sentó frente al televisor, abrazo sus rodillas y contemplo la pantalla, no sabia que hacer, estaba aburrida. Y en la televisión no había nada bueno que ver… Estaba tan aburrida que empezó a imaginarse el día de mañana… Hasta que llego alguien que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, comenten…<p>

Acepto críticas, sugerencias, cero insultos. Que los cojo por donde no van, los odio, así que si quieres insultar, váyase por ahí, a otro sitio… ^^

Gracias!

**Denisetkm92**


	3. Emocion

**Notas Del Capítulo:**

Gracias por darle oportunidad al fic! En serio Gracias… A los que me siguen en esta loca y rematada historia… Acepto sugerencias, ya que no tengo el fic terminado… Y con la ayuda de ustedes puedo terminarlo…

Y cualquier inconveniente con el cpitulo haganmelo saber. Soy nueva en esto y no se mucho...

Enjoy!

Denisetkm92

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Capítulo 2: **

**Emoción**

Sasuke entro en el salón esperando no encontrar a nadie, eran más de las 10 de la noche, pero al entrar en el salón, se encontró con la pelirosa sentada en el sofá, con la falda un poco subida, por la posición en la estaba sentada se le podía ver las bragas. Sasuke mascullo una maldición, y así decía que no se iba exhibiendo.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada? ¿Es que acaso no tienes clases mañana?

—Y a ti que te importa… Desde cuando vienes y me dices que hacer… No eres mi padre, el único que puede hacer eso conmigo, es Itachi, no tu…

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Era una mocosa que lo desafiaba demasiado.

—Solo quería interesarme un poco…—murmuró entre dientes.

La chica se encogió de hombros. Sasuke suspiro y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Su hermano le había llamado y habían estado hablando de la situación que tenia con Sakura, había escuchado el sermón de Itachi, solo por no tratar bien a la pelirosa exhibicionista de Sakura. De acuerdo había sido hostil, odioso, manipulador e insoportable con ella, pero se lo tenia merecido por molestarlo tanto, en cierto punto no lo molestaba, pero lo hacia de todas maneras, solo con su mera presencia lo fastidiaba, tener un chica virgen y con las hormonas alborotadas cerca de el casi todo el tiempo y no poderla tener le fastidiaba demasiado.

Se mordió el labio y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas, miro la pantalla de la televisión ahora mismo solo estaba dando anuncios. Rápidamente le quito el control remoto a Sakura y apago la televisión.

—Oye… Yo estaba viendo eso…—replicó la chica.

—He venido a hablar… Aprovéchame hoy…

—No gracias, seguirás siendo el mismo, Sasuke… Hoy no te diferencia…

—De acuerdo, me disculpare por mi comportamiento…

Sakura lo miro y luego se rio.

—Apuesto a que Itachi hablo contigo, era de esperarse…

—¿Y que si lo hizo? Me estoy disculpando y tu solo me interrumpes… Basta, estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, créeme que no es fácil…

—Tengo que anotar las palabras que me has dicho…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas.

—Claro, son las frases más largas que me has dirigido en el largo tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí…

—¡Basta!

—Lo haré hasta que dejes de repudiarme y tratarme como una basura, sabes, me duele que me trates así… Soy una persona como tu, solo que tengo sentimientos… Si vas a disculparte en serio, discúlpate desde el corazón, no digas palabras que otros han puesto en tu boca…

—¿Sabes que? ¡Eres imposible! Ni siquiera se porque te sigo hablando, creía que se podría tratar de hallar una posibilidad de llevarnos bien, pero es imposible… Eres intratable…

—Igual que tu…

—Yo trato con mujeres…

—Solo presumes de lo mucho con que te acuestas con mujeres, a mi no me interesa esas cosas… Si te acuestas con ellas, haz lo que te venga en gana, por que tengo yo que saberlo, no me interesa, no me importa…

—¿Estas celosa?

Sakura arqueo las cejas y lo miro con una mueca.

—¿Por qué iba a estar celosa?

—Tal vez porque te gusto y se ve que nunca podrás tenerme…

—No será al revés, soy una chica joven y tu un viejo y deseas tanto tenerme acostada en tu cama desnuda que te duele, eres tu el que no puede tenerme, no puedes… por que sabes que soy prohibida…

Sasuke sonrió y se acerco a Sakura más de lo debido, Sakura quedo un poco bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, las piernas las tenia acorraladas por las fuertes piernas del pelinegro encima de las de ella, casi no podía moverse.

—Sasuke que crees que haces…

—Dijiste que eras prohibida… No creo que lo seas…—dijo llevando una mano hacia sus pechos.

Sakura miro la mano con miedo. Genial, ahora iba a ser violada por Sasuke. Rápidamente, de un empujón lo aparto, levantándose le propinó luego una patada en la espinilla, Sasuke la maldijo y Sakura corrió hacia su cuarto, encerrándose en este. Había estado a punto de ser tocada por el pelinegro sucio de Sasuke.

Suspiro… Sasuke era peligroso cuando quería, tendría ahora en adelante mantener las distancias con el. Se miro al espejo del tocador, estaba ruborizada, se había ruborizado con solo tener a Sasuke frente a ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca se había sentido débil frente al chico, porque ahora se sonrojaba… Sakura aparto esos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba segura de que aquel sonrojo se debía a que había sido un día muy fuerte para ella, las peleas, la coincidencia en el Market, el que Sasori, su gran amor, se supiera su nombre, la visita de Itachi, y ahora que Sasuke casi la tocaba… Tenia que dormir y tranquilizarse, ya mañana era otro día y seria mejor que el de hoy.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke se tomo el último trago de la cerveza que tenia en la mano de un trago. Sentado ahora solo en el sofá de su casa, se miro las manos, casi había estado a punto de tocarla, y lo deseaba tanto, la deseaba aunque fuera una mocosa de 17 años, pelirosa y chillona. Abrió las piernas más de lo que ya estaban, su entrepierna le palpitaba con fuerza, tanto que le dolía. ¿Como podía desearla? Ella no era como las chicas con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir, le gustaban las rubias y morenas, con piernas esbeltas, cuerpos de modelos, cara de diosa y ojos espectaculares, aunque no negaba que Sakura tenia un cuerpo bonito por así decirlo, pero era demasiada voluptuosa, tenia los pechos grandes, como de copa C, un trasero firme pero con masa.

Una vez estuvo a punto de agarrárselo y sentirlo, pero sabia que si lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido más charlas de lo normal con Itachi, era como si el la quisiera más que a su propio hermano.

—Creo que por eso la odio… y me molesta…

—¿Qué te molesta, teme?

Sasuke se volvió hacia la voz, Naruto estaba en el umbral del salón, entro y se sentó a su lado. El pelinegro cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo puso en las piernas para que le tapara su evidente erección.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué te molesta?

—Que todos sean unos babosos y estén colados por la tonta de la molestia que vive bajo nuestro techo. ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Ella es la que se lo busca, poniéndose ropa que me hace desear arrebatársela… ¿Por qué hace eso?

—Así que la deseas…

—¿Cómo que si tu no?

—Sabes, mi novia, Hinata… Esta durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi cama, desnuda y cansada… A ella yo la deseo, a Sakura la quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve…—el rubio ahogo un bostezo—Sasuke, es menor que tú, como puedes desear a Sakura, ella se crio con nosotros… Es una niña para ti…

—Solo nos llevamos 6 años…

—Como si no fuera mucho ¬¬… No te conviene Sasuke pensar en sexo con ella, mira que si Itachi se entera tendrás problemas muy feos… Conoces a tu hermano… sabes de lo que es capaz…

—¿Quién eres? Hablas como la voz de la razón… Yo hago lo que me venga en gana, y si quiero tener relaciones con Sakura, es mi problema no tuyo… Además para que te hablo si solo te importa lo que diga Itachi… Que amigo me gasto…—dijo levantándose dejando que el cojín se cayera al suelo.

Naruto lo miro enarcando las cejas. Por eso tenia aquella almohadilla entre las piernas…

—Soy tu amigo, pero no estas pensando con la cabeza… al menos no con la que tiene cerebro…—dijo mirando la entrepierna de su amigo.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No tienes una chica a la cual follar… Déjame solo…

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se fue. Sasuke se fue al rato a su habitación. Esa noche no dormiría tranquilo, gracias a la mocosa que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura se fue temprano al instituto para no tener que ver a los dos idiotas que vivían con ella. Se entretuvo un rato en el parque que estaba cerca de la escuela, cuando fue casi la hora de entrar, se fue de ahí y llego al instituto cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta. Entro al salón de clases y el amor de su vida estaba hablando con el grupito de sus amigos cerca de su puesto. Sakura cruzo por allí con la cabeza ladeada.

—Sakura…—murmuró una voz.

Sakura se ruborizo. Su nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios. La pelirosa se volvió hacia Sasori sonrojada, este la miraba desde su puesto a unas 3 butacas delante de la de ella.

—Ho-hola…

El se acerco sonriente. Y Sakura reprimió un gemido de sorpresa. Le iba a hablar, iba a cruzar más palabras con ella desde un simple hola…

—Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo estas?

—¿Bien y tu?

—Bien… Oye, hoy en la noche hay una fiesta en mi casa… Me gustaría que estuvieras allí… Ya que en las fiestas que he hecho nunca estas…

—Tal vez por que nunca me has invitado…—dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué dijiste?—pregunto el mirándola todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Na-nada… Iré… ¿puedo ir con alguien?

—Con tal de que no sea un chico, puedes…

—O sea que no puedo llevar chicos…

Sasori sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Se acerco a su oído y Sakura sintió su piel de gallina quedándose sin plumas…

—No… Solo chicas… No quiero verte entretenida con alguien que no sea yo… —Sakura casi fallece. El aliento cálido y fresco de Sasori en su oreja hablándole tan sexy… Ohh… estaba segura de que estaba babeando…—¿Bien?

Sakura asintió. Sasori volvió a sonreír por última vez antes de irse hacia sus amigos. Ella se sentó en su asiento y escondió la cara en su bolso. Sasori la había invitado… estaba haciendo progresos, pero no entendía a que se debían, no había hecho más que esperar, sabia que su belleza era inigualable a la de las otras chicas del instituto.

_«A este paso seré muy próximamente la novia de Sasori…»_

El día en el instituto paso un poco tranquilo, si no hubiera sido porque la castigaron por lanzarle un pelotazo a la chica del grupo de animadoras, pero después todo bien. Ya en la casa, reburujo en su armario y encontró una falda corta negra nueva que le había regalado Itachi en su cumpleaños, la había estado guardando para una ocasión especial y esta definitivamente la era. La dejo encima de la cama y siguió buscando hasta encontrar un top rosa. Ahora que se iba a poner en los pies… Echo una ojeada a la zapatería…

No vio nada que le agradara para ponérselo… tenia que estar un poco sexy, bebía de buscar unas sandalias de tacón, recordó que tenia una en una caja… Eran nuevas y las había comprado para la graduación… No debía ponérselas… Si las dañaba Itachi se enfadaría… y la señora Mikoto también… Solo faltaban unos meses para terminar el instituto y graduarse…

—Hazle caso a la voz de la conciencia, Sakura… No te las pongas…—se dijo en voz alta.

Suspiro, volvió de nuevo a la zapatera y escogió las botas sin tacón negras, le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo. Ahora tendría que cambiar el top, era demasiado sexy comparado con los zapatos… no iba a ir con dos estilos diferentes…

Se dirigió de nuevo al armario y husmeo entre las perchas de blusas. Encontró una que tal vez le servía… en ese mismo momento tocaron la puerta, Sakura dio un respingo y se dijo así misma que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Ya va…

Sakura abrió la puerta encontrándose con cierto pelinegro malhumorado.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espeto la chica.

—Hmp… Mama llamo… Quiere que vayamos a cenar esta noche a su casa…

—No… No puedo…—titubeo ella

—¿Por qué?

—Etto… Tengo que estudiar…

—Puedes estudiar después… Sabes que mama no le gusta que la dejen plantada…—le dijo el chico.

Lo peor que tenía su madre, era que cuando la dejaban plantada en algún proyecto que tenia, siempre lo pagaba con sus hijos, en vez de con su esposo, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa.

—En serio que no puedo…

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miro detrás de ella, encima de la cama había ropa como para ir de fiesta.

—¿Y esa ropa?

—Ah… Etto… Es para ir a la casa de Ino… Me invito a su casa a estudiar… Puede que pase la noche allí…

—Se lo diré a mama… Pero Sakura… Si se que estas mintiendo me la pagaras bien caro…—el pelinegro acerco su boca al oído de la chica—Muy… Caro…—susurro.

Se alejo de ella y se fue. Sakura respiro tranquila… Sasuke la ponía nerviosa ahora… desde anoche… No quería mentir, la única vez que había mentido fue que la habían puesto un castigo por que había pegado a una chica del instituto a propósito, y le había mentido a Itachi… el lo había descubierto y ella había aprendido la lección… pero tenia que ir a esa fiesta… Era de vida o muerte… Ahí podría conquistar a Sasori… y quien sabe que más…

Deseaba ir con todo su corazón…

—Solo es una mentirilla piadosa… Perdóname Kamisama…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Notas Finales:**

We gonna Make It Happen!

Dejen Reviews! Please!

Creo que mi historia no gusta mucho, ninguna... :'(

Please…


	4. La Fiesta

**Notas del capítulo:**

Arigatou! Me dieron más ganas de seguir el fic con sus reviews…

Gracias de nuevo…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: <strong>

**La Fiesta**

.

.

**Unas Horas Después…**

Sakura entro en la casa de Sasori ahogando un respiro. Todos sus compañeros del salón estaban esparcidos por toda la casa… Era la primera fiesta de adolescente a la que iba… Era emocionante… busco con la mirada a el amor de su vida, pero este no apareció por ninguna parte, al final se decidió por ir a la pequeña barra y escoger un vaso con un liquido rosado tirando casi a rojo, lo olió, no olía a alcohol. Con el vaso entre sus manos, se sentó en un sofá con una pareja besándose. Al menos ellos estaban haciendo algo…

Espero y espero hasta que un chico se acerco a ella. Sakura levanto la vista y se encontró con Sasori.

—Hola… Te estaba buscando…

—Estaba comprando alcohol…

—Eso esta prohibido…

—Tengo 18…

—Pero es a los 21…

—¿Sakura, Te vas a volver como mi primo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Aunque no sabia de quien hablaba Sasori.

—Bien… —le ofreció su mano—Debes de estar aburrida… Vamos…

Sakura miro la mano que Sasori le ofrecía y la acepto. El pelirrojo la condujo hacia las escaleras y luego a lo que pareció ser la habitación del chico. Sakura se asustó, porque Sasori la llevaba a su habitación…

_«No te asustes, Sakura, seguramente es porque quiere declararte sus sentimientos…» _

Sasori cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

—Cálmate, no te haré nada que no te guste…—le dijo el pelirrojo.

—Yo… Solo estoy nerviosa…—se mordió el labio inferior.

Sasori se acerco a ella y poniendo una mano en su barbilla le levanto la cara hacia el. Sakura se ruborizo, Sasori la miraba tan intensamente que hacia que sus rodillas temblaran, si el no la agarraba iba a terminar en el suelo. Como si hubiera oído sus plegarias, con la mano libre la agarro por la cintura y la pegaba a el, al tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de la chica.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando Sasori unió sus labios con los de ella. Era su primer beso, Sasori le estaba dando su primer beso. La pelirosa disfruto del momento hasta que sintió la cálida lengua de Sasori sobre sus labios, ella por instinto abrió los labios y dejo que la lengua del chico se adentrara en su boca. Sentir la lengua de Sasori jugar con la de ella, era tan excitante, le siguió el juego, aunque era su primera vez, había visto películas y sabias mas o menos como se hacia.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, se separaron, Sakura miro sonrojada a Sasori.

—¿Te gusto?—pregunto el.

Ella asintió.

—Esto te va a gustar más…—Sasori miro su blusa, prácticamente el sitio donde estaban sus pechos.

Sonrió y le agarro la mano de nuevo. La llevo a la cama y le dijo que se recostara en ella, Sakura lo hizo y al segundo Sasori se subió encima de ella, apoyado en sus rodillas y brazos.

—Sasori que haces…—le pregunto ella.

—Te gustara… prométeme que me dirás que te gusta… Déjame… Si…

Ella volvió a asentir anonada por el amor de su vida. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Sasori sonrió de nuevo y con una mano, empezó a subirle el top blanco de mangas, hasta dejar al descubierto su sujetador. El pelirrojo inclino la cabeza y con una mano le acopo un seno, apretujándoselo. Sakura gimió.

—Se ve lo mucho que te gusta… Me pregunto si te gustara más esto…—dijo el.

De un rápido movimiento le levanto la copa izquierda del seno, dejándolo al descubierto. Sakura ahogo un gemido, la estaba viendo desnuda. Sakura sintió cuando la mano dejo el sujetador y se poso en su pecho desnudo, también sintió cuando su pezón fue pellizcado por Sasori.

Gimió.

Sasori poso la boca en su pecho, empezando a succionar. Sakura se mordió los labios una vez más, porque no lo detenía… se supone que eso estaba prohibido…

—Sa-Sasori… Basta…—dijo agarrando su cabeza como pudo e intentando levantarla.

Este le agarro los brazos con una mano y se los llevo a encima de su cabeza, dejándola casi inmovilizada, a su merced. Sakura estaba acorralada.

—Sasori, por favor… Suéltame…

—Sakura, espera, si…—dijo dejando su pecho—Déjame darte placer…—murmuró para después arrancarle el sostén de encaje de un tiro, la fina tela crujió y se rompió. Dejando sus pechos ahora libre de la presión.

—Yo no lo quiero… Déjame…

—Es una pena, lo tendrás, quieras o no quieras…—murmuró para seguir con la labor de chuparle el seno.

Sakura se retorció. Ahora ya no le gustaba lo que Sasori hacia, era sucio y la estaba obligando a hacerlo. Siguió lloriqueando, intentando zafarse del agarre del chico, pero no podía, le tenía las manos entumecidas con su fuerza.

—Sasori…

—Shh…

Al momento de Sasori mandar a callar a Sakura, se oyó que tocaban la puerta y luego que esta se abría y caía al suelo, rota. Los dos miraron hacia la puerta, Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi, entraron en la habitación. Al instante el pelirrojo se separo de la chica.

—Se puedes saber que haces, imbécil… Acabas de romper mi puerta…

—Y yo te romperé la nariz…—y así lo hizo. Le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz y el pelirrojo cayo sentado en el suelo, mientras se agarraba su rota nariz que brotaba sangre por brotones.

El chico pelinegro miro a Sakura, sentada sobre la cama con la cara escondida, mientras Itachi sentado a su lado la consolaba. Sakura intento taparse con lo que le quedaba de ropa, Itachi la estaba viendo muy fijamente, viéndola desnuda…

—Tsk…—murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura levanto la vista. Y se topo con Sasuke quitándose la chaqueta y luego tendiéndosela. La pelirosa la acepto y se la puso ante la atenta mirada de los tres chicos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos…—murmuró Naruto.

—No hasta darle a este idiota lo que se merece…—dijo Sasuke dándole una patada en las piernas, ya que el chico estaba sentado en el suelo mientras se agarraba la nariz.

—Ya, déjalo, Zusu… —dijo Itachi levantándose al igual que Sakura de la cama.

Sakura sintió el calor reconfortante de Itachi al ser abrazada por este.

—No me digas así, Itachi…—suspiro—Bien…—miro al chico entumecido de la nariz—Te vuelves a acercar a ella y te dejo sin bolas… ¿Entendido?

—Ya lárguense… Zorra…—le dijo esto ultimo a Sakura.

Sakura reprimió un sollozo. No pensó que todo resultaría de esa manera, pensaba que su noche con Sasori iba a ser más hermosa, pero resulto un desastre, Sasori casi la viola, y la dejo traumatizada. La mano de Itachi en su espalda, le sirvió para abandonar con la cabeza en alto la casa del pelirrojo.

Al llegar al todo terreno de Itachi se desplomo y sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas saliendo a brotones. Naruto fue quien esta vez la abrazo. Se montaron en el vehículo, Sasuke delante y Naruto con ella a tras, y obvio Itachi en el volante. En el camino Sakura iba con la cabeza escondida entre el pecho de Naruto, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Hasta que Sasuke exploto…

—¡Se puede saber por que diablos no me haces caso!

—Sasuke, ya…

—¡No! Nunca nos hace caso, en nada… No se como puedes perdonarla después de esto, deberías castigarla… Yo no soy su padre… pero…—miro a la chica por el espejo retrovisor—Espero que "Esta vez" aprendas la lección…

—L-lo siento… No pensé que el me haría eso… Llevo enamorada de él desde que entre en el instituto… pero ahora veo que solo estaba ilusionada… que estaba enamorada sola… Creí que el sentía lo mismo… solo jugaba conmigo…—bajo la cabeza llorando—Soy tonta y estúpida… Lo siento… En serio lo siento…

—Ya… Te perdonamos… Odio verte llorar, mi cerezo…—murmuró Itachi.

—Yo al igual que TaTa-chan te perdono… Sakura-chan—dijo Naruto.

Sakura miro al pelinegro que estaba callado.

—Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…

—Eso dices y siempre terminas rompiendo las reglas…—suspiro—Por que no dijiste que irías a esa tonta fiesta, alguno de nosotros te hubiéramos acompañado, no conoces de nada la fiesta de adolescente locos y con las hormonas alborotadas, si no hubiera llamado a tu amiga y esta no me hubiera dicho que no estabas en su casa…

—¿Como supiste que estaba en la fiesta?

Sasuke la miro de nuevo por el espejo.

—Le dije que si no sabia donde estabas… Me dijo que había una fiesta en casa del chico que te gusta, que tal vez estabas allí… acerté… me dio la dirección y aquí estamos…

Sakura sonrió. Le gustaba aquel Sasuke, ese que solo había visto una vez y que nunca más volvió a ver, aquel Sasuke tierno que se preocupaba por ella. Si el fuera más seguido así, fuera la mejor persona del mundo… ahora era su héroe, la había salvado de las garras pervertidas de Sasori.

—Gracias, Sasuke…

Vio como Sasuke se ruborizaba un poco y luego lo ocultaba mirando por la ventanilla del coche. Llegaron a la casa y Sakura entro en esta para luego dirigirse al sofá de salón, se sentó en el e Itachi se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que esto sirve de lección, Sakura…

—No volveré a una fiesta en lo que me resta de vida…

—Si, iras… pero ahora tendrás cuidado… con lo que haces… ese chico definitivamente no sabe en el lió en que esta metido…

—Casi me viola, fue espeluznante… pensé que no saldría virgen de ahí… Suerte tuve… Soy suertuda…

—Agradece a Sasuke… Lo estas tomando bien… si fuera otra chica a la que le hubiera pasado, estuviera todavía en shock…

—Es que tengo unos hermanos mayores que me dan fuerza… Los quiero…

—Pero ten más cuidado, en serio que te lo digo… antes de acercarte mucho a un chico, conócelo, investígalo… para que no te lleves una gran decepción…—miro su reloj—Es hora de irme, tengo que volver con mi novia, le dije que después de la cena en donde mi madre la llevaría a ya sabes donde…

—¿Se siente bien mantener relaciones?

La pregunta tomo a Itachi por sorpresa. Se ruborizo un poco, no digno de él, el no se ruborizaba, había tenido tantas relaciones con mujeres que eso ya no se le marcaba en las mejillas.

—Emm… Se siente bien…

—Algún día lo haré… Con alguien que me guste de verdad, que también sienta lo mismo por mi…

—Si, algún día… No ahora… Bien, nos vemos…

Se inclino y le beso la mejilla a Sakura dulcemente. El se despidió y se fue, dejando a Sakura en el sofá, sola. Sakura subió las piernas al mueble, abrazándose a ellas. Esta definitivamente no era su semana… todo le estaba saliendo mal.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke miro desde el umbral a la chica pelirosa mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Genial, lo que más le molestaba era ver a una chica cercana a él, llorar. Maldijo al chico que hizo que ella llorara… si lo volvía a ver, le iba a partir la vida esta vez, no se le escaparía. Se movió de umbral y camino hacia Sakura, se arrodillo frente a ella y poso una mano en su mejilla escondida y embarrada de lágrimas.

—No llores por ese idiota… Ya veras que aparecerán más chicos mejores que el… solo espera…

Sakura levanto la mirada, mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke se quedo perdido en aquellos pozos esmeraldas, quien lo diría… le gustaba Sakura, no era que la deseaba, le gustaba…

—Yo… Lo siento…

—Está bien, Sakura, deja de pedirme perdón…

—Pero fue mi culpa…

—Olvídalo…

—D-de acu-acuerdo…—ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Ve a dormir, mañana es otro día…

—Lo haré…

Se levanto del sillón, Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Caminaron hacia las habitaciones en la planta de arriba, en la puerta del cuarto de la chica, Sakura lo miro y se ruborizo. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, la pelirosa tenia unos labios muy deseables, el deseaba besarlos. Inclinó el rostro dispuesto a besarla, pero al último momento se detuvo. Sakura había estado a punto de ser violada por el chico que le gustaba, eran demasiadas sorpresas en un día… no debía besarla…

Esta al parecer lo deseaba porque se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, antes de retirarse y quedarse mirándolo a la cara.

—Sakura que has hecho…

—Tu estabas a punto de hacerlo, así que yo lo hice por ti… ¿Te gusto?

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—Tomare eso como un si…—se inclino otra vez a su boca y lo beso de nuevo, era un piquito, pero duro mucho. Sentir los suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos era una bendición. Nunca podría comparar aquella textura con otra.

Sakura volvió a apartarse.

—Que duermas bien, Sasuke…—dijo para después volver a besarlo, tirando de su labio inferior.

Sasuke se inclino un poco más a ella y la abrazo. Esta se separo cuando vio que Sasuke iba a intensificar el beso.

—Duerme bien… En serio…

—Eso debería decírtelo a ti… Si sueñas con ese idiota, controla el sueño y golpéalo… o llámame… estaré ahí…

La chica sonrió antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar a puerta. Sasuke se quedo clavado en el mismo sitio, no podía moverse, Sakura lo había besado y se había sentido tan bien. Sonriendo se fue a su recámara sin saber que alguien los había observado.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Notas Finales:**

Herida… u.u Herida a bala… Me esta matando tu forma de amar…~ Cualquiera hace un capi con esa canción… Humm… Lo pensare…

Ahh… ¿Le gusto el capítulo? A mi si… Yo quería más, yo quería más! Sasuke tenia que dármelo! ¿Por que no me lo dio?

He he… Iba a dejar que Sasori le quitara la virginidad a Sakura, pero después me dije que tenia que ser otro chico, el no se la merecía! No… no! Dio un giro el capítulo… Jaja… Sexy…

I Love U Sasuke…

I Hate U Sasori…

I Want U Itachi…

I Wanna Fuck U Naruto!

n.n'

Dejen Reviews!


	5. Pesadillas Y Fantasías

**Capítulo 4: **

**Pesadillas… Y Fantasías…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Naruto se tapó la boca. Sasuke había besado a Sakura, no, Sakura había besado a Sasuke, el solo había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero al parecer Sakura deseaba ser besada por el… y lo había deseado mucho. Esto cambiaba las cosas… el sabía por ende que a Sasuke le gustaba la chica aunque lo negara demasiado, la deseaba, era evidente. Lo había visto demasiadas veces observándola y al rato lo veía muy acalorado… era obvio…

—Este día si que esta de pelos… —entro en su cuarto, tirándose en su cama saco su móvil y marco el numero de Itachi. No era soplón, pero Itachi y el hablaban de el asunto muchas veces…

Itachi contesto al tercer timbrazo.

—_Más te vale que sea importante Naruto, porque estaba en medio de un polvo…_

—Tú siempre estas en medio de uno, no tienes más nada que hacer.

—_¿Acaso no has visto la hora?—_pregunto el chico de la otra línea con un tono de enfado.

—Bueno…

—_¡Ya habla, baka!—_le grito el chico.

—Adivina que…

—_¡¿Qué?_

—El halcón ha caído…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura se tiro sobre la cama, tocándose con las puntas de los dedos los labios rosados. Había besado a Sasuke, y se sintió mejor que su primer beso. Los besos con Sasuke eran mejor… sonrió. Había estado a punto de ser violada y había logrado que Sasuke se preocupara por ella, no le gustaba la primera idea, pero la segunda le fascinaba.

Se sonrojo. Sasuke la deseaba al igual que ella…

—Me gusta… Y ahora es que me vengo a dar cuenta…

Suspiro. Otra vez era un día con muchas cosas en las cual pensar, al día siguiente mantendría las distancias con Sasori, si se acercaba a ella, llamaría a su guardaespaldas. Se quito la ropa incluyendo la chaqueta de Sasuke que dejo sobre un sillón abierta para poder tener un buen ángulo de la cama. Se olisqueó a si misma, olía a el… a su colonia… a Sasuke… se quito todo el resto de la ropa y se baño.

Le daba todavía asco que el amor de su vida hubiera intentado tocarla sin su consentimiento, ella había pensado o mejor dicho creído que solo iban a besarse y que después tal vez el iba a pedirle ser su novia, pero estaba equivocada el solo quería tener su cuerpo.

—Con razón me hablaba desde hace varios días… Solo era un juguete sexual… —suspiro— Deberían cogerme en serio…

Con este último pensamiento se metió en la cama con un camisón de color blanco casi transparente. No duro mucho en dormirse, ya que estaba cansada y había sido un día estresante.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Unas horas después…**

Sasuke despertó de un salto, extrañado… eran gritos lo que se oía… agudizó más el oído, si eran gritos y no era cualquier grito, eran los de Sakura. De un salto se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de la chica, abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a Sakura hecha un ovillo en la cama, llorando a muerte, a mares. Sasuke se acerco y se sentó con ella en la cama, la acerco a su fornido y desnudo pecho.

—Sakura… Ya… Shh… Estoy aquí…

—Me violó…—lloriqueo ella abrazándose más a el.

Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Solo fue una pesadilla…—dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Miro hacia la puerta el rubio ojiazul le sonreía desde esta, cruzado de brazos y con una socarrona sonrisa en la cara, el chico se acerco hasta ellos, pero con la mano libre que tenia Sasuke, lo detuvo, con la mirada casi le imploro que los dejara solos. El chico dándose cuenta de la situación, se fue, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió y le subió los pulgares a Sasuke.

El pelinegro siguió acariciándole el cabello, hasta que Sakura empezó a tranquilizarse, respirando suavemente contra su torso desnudo.

—Casi me viola…

—No pienses en ello, solo fue una pesadilla…

—Pero el podría intentarlo… en el instituto…—dijo la chica escondiendo más el rostro entre su pecho mientras temblaba levemente.

Sasuke mientras que con una mano le acariciaba el cabello, la otra se poso sobre su espalda cubierta por la fina tela del camisón. Comenzó a acariciársela también.

—No lo hará, porque sabe que si lo hace no vivirá para contarlo…

—Gracias… Sigo diciendo me gusta este Sasuke…

—A mi también… creo…

Tuvo la maldición de mirarle los ojos, aquellos profundos, sexys, pero tímidos ojos verdes, que irradiaban deseo puro.

—Sakura… No…

—¿Qué?

—No esta bien… yo soy más viejo que tu…

—¿Y?—ella se inclino hacia el, levantando la cabeza. Le rozo los labios dulcemente y Sasuke contuvo el deseo de agarrarla y posesionarse en alguna posición del Kamasutra y besarla…

Sakura volvió a rozarle los labios y Sasuke de verdad que intento contenerse, pero ya su deseo no aguantaba y le respondió a Sakura, abrazándola con las dos manos, apretándola contra el, empezó a mover la boca suavemente sobre la de ella, mordiéndole los labios, esperando el momento en que la chica abriera la boca, para saborear su cavidad. Y así lo hizo. Sasuke se deleitó con el dulce sabor de la boca de la pelirosa, sabia dulce.

La chica empezó a gemir mientras seguía siendo besada por el pelinegro. Sasuke fue acostándola suavemente sobre la cama, soltando sus labios, se quedo sentado mientras la chica estaba acostada viéndolo fijamente y respirando agitadamente. Su pecho bajaba y subía en una forma que Sasuke encontró demasiada sensual… el movimientos de sus pechos iba acompañado con su palpitante entrepierna.

—Bésame…

—Pídemelo…

—Por favor…—pidió ella.

Sasuke volvió a besarla disfrutando de la dulzura e inocencia con la que Sakura lo besaba. Disfrutando del virginal cuerpo de la pelirosa, no dejaría que nadie tocase ese cuerpo más que el, ella era de el y aunque sonara posesivo, ella le pertenecía. El pelinegro se volvió a separar de ella, Sakura lo miro con las mejillas encendidas.

—Debes dormir, mañana hay escuela…

—Espero que cuando despiertes sigas siendo el mismo Sasuke de esta noche…

—Bueh… Eso tendrás que ver tu misma… a la cama…

—Ya estamos en ella… y deberíamos aprovechar…

—¿Qué dices?

—Chu…

—¿Que?—Sasuke no alcanzaba a entender lo que la pelirosa decía, el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba. Tenia que ser algo no apto para que estuviera así—Dime…

—Chu… lamer… senos…

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Es que acaso estaba oyendo bien… Sakura quería que el le chupar los senos. Que se los lamiera. Sonrió. Deseaba borrar cualquier rastro de aquel sucio pelirrojo depravado del cuerpo de Sakura.

—Si…

Sakura se ruborizo más. Y trago nerviosa mientras Sasuke procedía a levantarle el camisón hasta el cuello, dejando libre sus cremosos pechos, Sasuke tomo uno de ellos en su mano, apretándolo y Sakura gimió, tensándose, su cuerpo era pura gelatina, una gelatina deliciosa. El pelinegro se inclino hacia uno de ellos, posando su boca en la cereza erecta. Lo succiono y tiro luego de el, haciendo que Sakura se arqueara de placer.

Sonrió y se aparto de ella. Tenía que ser la voz de la razón, ellos no podían hacer eso, al menos no ahora.

—No…—se quejo la chica.

—Shh… A dormir, mañana será más sabroso, créeme…

—No, quiero que me toques… Ahora…—dijo levantando el cuerpo hacia el. Le agarro la mano y se la llevo a la entrepierna—Estoy excitada, húmeda… y es por ti…

—Estas confundida chica… A dormir he dicho…

Sakura refunfuño. Y se puso de espaldas a el. Sasuke sonrió. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello rosa hasta que sintió la pausa y tranquila respiración de la chica. Se levanto y salió lentamente del cuarto. Cuando salió se encontró a Naruto mirándolo expectante.

—¿Qué?

—Nada… Oí unos murmullitos raro ahí adentro…

—Si dices algo, te arrancó la lengua, Naruto… —suspiro— Dime que no esperaste todo ese tiempo solo para burlarte de mi…

—No… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te gusta Sakura… Todo este tiempo fingías que la odiabas… solo te gustaba y por eso la repudiabas… Que tonto…

—Ya cállate… y vete a dormir…

El rubio sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Sasuke también hizo lo mismo. Estuvo dando vueltas por la cama hasta las 2 de la mañana.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

A la mañana siguiente. La pelirosa se levanto feliz, se cambio feliz, bajo hacia la cocina feliz y desayuno feliz, pero al terminar de desayunar, recibió la visita matutina semanal de Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke, la mujer de pelinegro, piel de porcelana y hermosa, era como una madre para ella, aunque a veces la señora Uchiha mostrara su carácter fuerte con ella, como iba a hacer en unos minutos.

—Así que fuiste a una fiesta… —dijo la mujer tranquilamente mientras la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Si… Lo siento… Os desobedecí… —dijo mirando a los dos hermanos Uchiha y a Naruto—Siento mucho haber mentido… Aprendí la lección…

—Esperemos que esta vez hayas aprendido la lección…—dijo Sasuke.

La madre de los Uchiha sonrió y luego se levanto.

—Después del instituto pasa por la casa, ¿Si? Te tengo algo…

—Cla-claro señora Mikoto.

La mujer se fue y ella se sentó. Ante la mirada atenta de los 3 chicos. Itachi fue el primero en hablar.

—Esta bien que seas una adolescente, Sakura, y que quieras divertirte de vez en cuando, pero antes de ir a una fiesta asegúrate de averiguar de quien es y quien es esa persona…

—Pero es el chico que nos encontramos en el Market! Lo conozco desde que entre al instituto…—replicó Sakura.

—Si, pero mira lo que paso por ello… Ese tipo casi te viola y si no hubiese sido por Itachi, créeme que lo mato…—dijo Sasuke.

—Y siempre ve con alguien… No sola… ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió. Itachi sonrió y se agacho a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate y no andes sola en la escuela hasta que pase todo esto…

—Si, lo haré…

—Sasuke lleva a Sakura a la escuela y Naruto tú iras a hacer la compra…

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo Itachi-chan—replico el rubio.

—No me importa, A moverse...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura iba de camino al instituto en el coche de Sasuke. Este permanecía callado a su lado, como tranquilo, mientras que ella se estaba muriendo por dentro. No podía dejar de lo que paso en la noche con el, sus besos, su lamida en sus senos, aunque no fue mucho, fue algo y el al parecer no quería recordar nada.

—Sasuke…

Este la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba claro que el no quería hablar.

—Acaso tu… Acaso te olvidaste de lo de anoche…

—Voy a dejar las cosas claras, Sakura, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero anoche estabas confundida, asustada, no estabas pensando con la cabeza… estabas turbada… —puntualizo—No me quise aprovechar de ti y lo que paso fue un error…

—No digas eso…—lo interrumpió ella—No fue un error y no estaba turbada y menos confundida…

—Sakura acéptalo y enfrenta las cosas, esto fue un error, te sentías mal y yo te consolé, eso fue lo que hice…

—Pero…

—Esto no se lo diremos a nadie… Y haremos como si no hubiese pasado…

Sakura bajo la cabeza y se dijo a si misma que últimamente todo le estaba saliendo mal. ¿Como era posible que lo que haya pasado anoche fue un error para Sasuke?

—…Olvidémoslo y acepta que entre tu y yo no puede pasar nada…

—¡Ya! Ya entendí…

Sasuke suspiro y parqueo frente al instituto, se volvió hacia Sakura para darse cuenta de que esta salía del auto y daba un portazo. Sasuke se acarició el entrecejo y salió del auto. La persiguió hasta casi ya dentro de las instalaciones de escuela, la chica caminaba muy rápido.

—¡Sakura!—dijo al fin cuando pudo alcanzarla.

La agarro del brazo y la halo hacia el. La chica quedo pegada a su pecho. Sasuke la abrazo. Sabia que había estado mal decirle todo aquello, pero no podía dejar que Sakura se ilusionara con el, el no era de esos chicos que se metían en las relaciones y duraban demasiado en ellas, el no podía darle lo que Sakura quería, esa seguridad de que siempre estaría con ella. Admitía que la pelirosa le gustaba un poco, desde siempre, desde que vio ese cuerpo de niñita tan bien dotado, y se podía llamar un enfermo, porque lo era.

—Suéltame… Necesito ir a clases…

El no pudo soltarla porque al volver a verla tan cerca sintió los mismos deseos de anoche, las mismas ganas de besar sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de el.

Bajo la cabeza y Sakura sin vérselo venir, se vio besada por Sasuke. No le importo que estuviesen delante de más de 5, mil alumnos, de que los profesores o la directora los vieran, para ella estos no existían, solo Sasuke y ella.

Sin importarle nada, le paso los brazos por el cuello a Sasuke y se pego a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo en todas partes. Sintió la lengua traviesa de Sasuke sobre sus labios, intentando hacerse paso a su boca, la abrió y dejo que el pelinegro hiciera de la suya.

Con cada lametazo dentro de su boca, sentía su cuerpo volviéndose mas como gelatina, sino hubiese sido por los brazos de Sasuke abrazándola hubiese estado en el suelo.

Un carraspeo la hizo volver a aterrizar y darse cuenta de que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer aquello, así que se separo de Sasuke. Ino Yamanaka su amiga desde el comienzo del instituto la miraba con una ceja arqueada.

—Ino…

—Sakura estas loca, estamos en la escuela, gracias a dios que los profesores tiene una reunión porque sino estuviese jodida ahora mismo y espero que nadie te delate…—le grito ella. Miro a Sasuke—Y tú… ¿Que crees que haces? ¡Esto es un centro educativo! Tu eres la cabeza en esto… ¿Verdad? Porque se que Sakura no se atrevería a besar a nadie delante de todo el mundo… y menos en el instituto…

—¿Estas segura de que no te llaman la "Aguafiesta"?—dijo Sasuke aun turbado y lamiéndose los labios.

—Sasuke, Ino tiene razón…—dijo Sakura. Se mordió los labios y bufo—Tengo que irme…

—Hmp…

Sakura se ruborizo al ver como Sasuke volvía a acercarse a ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí hasta la salida.

Cuando Sakura perdió de vista a Sasuke pudo respirar tranquila. La había besado… otra vez… No entendía nada…

Primero le decía que olvidara lo que sucedió, que era un error, porque estaba confundida y turbada y luego la perseguía, la abrazaba y luego la besaba. No entendía nada…

Suspiro y miro a Ino.

—Esto es raro…

—Si, me beso…

—A mi me parece que hubo algo antes…—sonrió—¿No es así?

Ella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia dentro de las instalaciones.

—¡Sakura!

—Te contare después, ahora vamos a clases…

—De acuerdo…

Entraron a su salón mientras que un chico se quedaba apoyado en un árbol mirando hacia el cielo.

—Umm… Esta me la pagas, Sakura…—dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz aun adolorida.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

Be My Baby, Sasuke!~

=D

Gracias por leer. Etto… Thanks Por los reviews!

Se los agradezco mucho!

No saben lo feliz que estoy!

Bueno…

Acepto sugerencias y todo, buenas criticas, no malas ^^

Bye!

Denisetkm92


	6. Celos

**Notas del capítulo:**

Gracias por los comentarios!

Love u ^-^

En serio gracias…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

**Celos**

**.**

**.**

El día en la escuela había pasado un infierno para la pelirosa, claro que había sido un infierno, todo por las miradas de odio de Sasori hacia su persona, los comentarios y rumores sobre su virginidad, también sobre como Sasori se rompió la nariz y todo relacionado sobre el.

Aun no podía creer que el había dicho que le había quitado la virginidad, estaba bien que casi se lo había permitido o casi lo había hecho pero no se lo permitiría, no le permitiría que estuviese divulgando esos rumores falsos sobre ella.

Salió del instituto echando humo por las orejas, estaba muy enfadada, y para el colmo el episodio de Sasuke esta mañana, quien lo entendía… Solo el se entendía… Suspiro y se detuvo en la entrada, saco su móvil y marco el numero de Naruto. Al segundo timbrazo el rubio contestó.

—¡Sakura!

—Naruto… Oye… Me podías venir a buscar, por favor…—le dijo esperanzada. No quería ver a Sasuke hasta que aclara sus ideas y sus pensamientos…

—Etto… Es mejor que llames a Sasuke, estoy entrando a mi siguiente clase…

—Pero…—el rubio se rio en la otra línea—Ohh… De acuerdo…

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan… Te quiero y ten cuidado…—le dijo.

—Ya esta bien…—y colgó.

Se quedo mirando su móvil. No sabia si llamar a Sasuke, todo era tan confuso y extraño. Aun no podía entender como había sucedido todo aquello…

—Sasuke definitivamente tiene que ser bipolar…

Decidió no llamarlo e irse a pie hasta su casa, pero recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de la madre de los Uchiha. Un tramo más que recorrer, se dispuso a seguir caminando rápido para llegar a la casa temprano, ya que eran las 5 y media, y no le gustaba andar sola…

—Sakura… ¿A donde vas?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke se monto en su auto. Había recibido una llamada de Naruto, diciéndole Sakura lo había llamado para que la fuera a buscar y este le había dicho que no había podido y también que si Sakura lo había llamado. Claro que no lo había llamado, y eso le estaba preocupando, cosa que era extraña en el.

Llamo al celular de Sakura, sonó y sonó hasta que salió la contestadora. Genial, si el imbécil pelirrojo tenia que ver con que Sakura no respondía el celular, lo encontraría, le rompería los huesos y lo dejaría al borde de la muerte. Llamo a Itachi. Este contesto al 3er timbrazo.

—_Sasuke, que te he dicho que si no es una emergencia no me llames, estoy en medio de un polv…_

—Sakura no contesta el móvil…—le dijo.

—_Tal vez este enfadada contigo…_

—Llámala tú…

—_Argh! Seguramente esta donde mama, la llamaste allá, ¿Verdad? _

—No… pero…

—_Si no esta allá, me mandas un mensaje y yo la llamare, ¿si? _

—Si…

—_Ahora déjame terminar el asunto…_

Itachi colgó y Sasuke marco rápidamente a su antigua casa, la voz de su madre sonó por la bocina. Le pregunto por Sakura y esta le dijo que ella aun no había llegado… ¿Entonces donde diablos estaba Sakura?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura se asusto y miro a aquel chico con los nervios de punta. Maldición porque nunca hacia caso a nadie…

—Yo…

—Me has arruinado, mira mi nariz como esta…—dijo este señalándosela. Se veía que no estaba muy bien. Parecía un pegote de algo blanco…

—Lo siento, pero no fui yo quien te golpeo…—se disculpo, aunque sabia que eso no valdría nada para el chico.

Sasori la miro con odio y se acerco a ella. Luego de salir del instituto, y joder con Naruto, se había encontrado para su desgracia con Sasori. Y allí estaba en un sitio donde no tenia ni idea… y con el peor de todos los chicos.

—Sasori déjame ir…

—Puedes irte…—se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en la mejilla—Pero después que terminemos lo de anoche…

—No, por favor… Tengo miedo…

—¿Sasori que crees que haces?—escucho decir Sakura a alguien.

Aunque era un cuarto solo iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol, se veía a alguien cerca. Sakura afino lo vista.

Un chico también pelirrojo pero de ojos verdes, con los ojos delineados y con una expresión seca en el rostro apareció. Miro a Sasori con odio y lo mismo le sucedió a ella.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Sasori.

—Esto te pregunto yo a ti… —dijo el chico—¿Que haces en mi habitación?

Sakura arqueo las cejas. No había visto nada al entrar siendo empujada por Sasori. ¿Una habitación? ¿Aquel cuarto oscuro y tenebroso era una recámara y la habitación era de aquel chico?

—Lárgate de mi alcoba…—le dijo el chico que acababa de entrar.

Se oyó un tic tac y la habitación cobro luz, que venia de una bombilla. Sakura pudo observar un cuarto solo tenia una cama, un armario y un librero al fondo lleno de libros. Aunque el cuarto era grande, solo tenia esas 3 cosas…

—¡Gaara lárgate de aquí!

—Este es mi cuarto y quiero que te largues con tu novia, no vas a hacer obscenidades en mi habitación…

—Espera no soy su novia, dile que me deje…—dijo Sakura aprovechando la oportunidad. Pues veía como el tal Gaara veía con odio a Sasori y este se sentía como machacado por el otro—Me acaba de agarrar en la calle y me ha traído aquí, dile que me quiero ir…

—Vámonos entonces…—miro a Sasori—Suéltala… Tú y yo hablaremos luego… Al parecer no aprendes nada, Sasori…

Sasori refunfuño y soltó a Sakura. La chica se sobo la muñeca un poco lastimada. Sakura le echo una rápida mirada a Sasori antes de irse con el tal Gaara. Era extraño pero se estaba yendo con el primo de Sasori y ni siquiera sabía si este era cortado por el mismo patrón que su primo, aunque debía de admitir que era muy guapo…

_«Sakura que diablos estas pensando…», se dijo dándose una cachetada mental._

Cuando salieron a la calle, Sakura se fijo en que era un residencial de dinero en donde estaba. O mejor dicho era la casa en donde vivía Sasori… ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, Sasori le había puesto un saco o algo así en la cabeza, al igual que le había amarrado las manos, y después la entro en su coche. Se había dejado capturar fácil, si hubiese sido Ino, lo hubiese golpeado…

—Pero no eres Ino…—susurro en voz alta.

—¿Hablas sola, muñeca?

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos y giro la cabeza hasta donde venia la voz profunda de Gaara. El le sonreía abiertamente mientras estaba apoyado sobre un coche deportivo rojo con llamas negras a los lados. Sakura se fijo que ese era el coche que Sasori siempre llevaba a la escuela y que era suyo…

—¿No es de Sasori?—pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba a el.

Gaara se rio y le abrió la puerta, la pelirosa entro y vio como el pelirrojo rodeaba el coche y luego se sentaba a su lado.

—Para tu información, es mi coche, lo que pasa que mi primo se aprovecha de él cuando no estoy en la ciudad… Así de simple, siempre tomando lo que no es suyo… a veces me dan ganas de correrlo de casa pero es mi primo… Tiene que haber alguien que vele por el y desgraciado soy yo…

—Ohh… Lo siento…—Sakura miro hacia la casa—Nunca te había visto… ¿Eres de aquí?

—¿Quieres una reseña?—pregunto burlón.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿Reseña?

—Etto…

—Soy Sabaku No Gaara, y si soy de aquí, el chico que tanto te jode es mi primo Sasori, un imbécil, que solo se aprovecha cuando no estoy aquí… Umm…—encendió el auto— ¿Que mas quieres saber? Tengo… 23 años, soy pelirrojo natural, por si acaso… Emm… ¿que más…? Mido 1, 8…

—Yo no te he preguntado nada…—dijo interrumpiéndolo ruborizada.

—No, pero tu cara decía otra cosa… ¿Por cierto, Como te llamas, muñeca? Tanto hablar y hablar y aun no me has dicho tu nombre…

—Soy Sakura Haruno…

—Umm… Eres la chica…

—¿Que chica?

El hizo un ademán de manos y siguió mirando al frente. Sakura se preguntaba a que se refiera con que "Eres la chica"

—Olvídalo… ¿Donde vives?—pregunto al fin.

Sakura le dio la dirección, pero seguía pensando a que se refería con "eres la chica"

_« ¿A que se refiere? Sera que Sasori le hablo de mi… Espero que no hayan sido mentiras… »_

Se acordó que había sido "raptada" seguramente Sasuke fue a buscarla al instituto y estaría preocupado… Se tanteo la falda para no encontrar su móvil… Seguramente lo había dejado en el bolso, pero ni siquiera su bolso lo traía encima…

—¿Donde lo habrá puesto el imbécil de Sasori?

—¿El que?

—Mi bolso… Tengo mi celular ahí y necesito llamar a Sasuke…

—Sasuke… Tu hermano…

Sakura se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ahh… Tu novio…

—Mi tutor…

—Ohh…

Ella se ruborizo más. Ni siquiera sabia a que venia aquel sonrojo… bueno si sabia… Gaara sonrió por última vez antes de arrancar. El camino entero lo pasaron en silencio. Sakura se preguntaba si Gaara era igual o mejor que Sasori, no podía ser lo primero, pues la había ayudado y se veía que ya estaban llegando a su casa, si fuera como su primo la llevaría a un motel y de paso la violaría. Cuando llegaron a la casa. El auto de Sasuke, el de Itachi y el auto reparado de Naruto estaban parqueados el del último en la marquesina y el de los otros dos en la acera.

—Ohh… Tu tutor debe de ser rico, tiene tantos carros y al parecer los usa todos…

Sakura se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Son de mis tutores… —explico.

El chico la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Cuantos son?—pregunto.

—Pues 5…

—¿Que?¿Por que tantos, No te basta con uno?

—Es que… Es una historia larga y…—señalo la casa—Debo explicar lo que paso… Tu sabes tengo que decirlo aunque a tu primo le partan la cara, mis tutores son muy…

—No importa, le daré su castigo a Sasori… —dijo interrumpiéndola—Pero te acompañare a la puerta… Así verán que te trajo alguien responsable y buena onda…

Los dos salieron de coche. Sakura camino con la manos entrelazadas delante, un poco nerviosa. Gaara era alto y muy guapo, se dijo repitiéndoselo muchas veces. Es que no podía evitar verlo…

Gaara toco el timbre y sin terminar de haber sonado, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Sasuke que tenía cara de preocupación. Al ver a Sakura ahí se quedo pasmado y luego reaccionó, salió de la casa a su encuentro. Sakura se vio abrazada a Sasuke fuertemente y se sintió muy feliz, tal vez el chico ya la había aceptado…

—Sasuke…—susurro.

—¿Donde estabas, Sakura?—grito el pelinegro rompiendo el abrazo y mirándola fijamente.

Al oír la boca de Sasuke, los otros dos chicos salieron para ver que cual era el escándalo. Pues era extraño que el chico gritara, y solo lo hacia cuando estaba enfadado o cuando se estaba peleando con alguien… Al ver a Sakura sonrieron agradecidos.

—Sasuke…—dijo Itachi sonriendo y acercándose a la escena.

—Dime, Sakura… Estábamos preocupados por ti…—siguió insistiendo Sasuke.

—Al parecer mi primo Sasori tiene un encaprichamiento con su chica…—dijo Gaara que no había dicho nada—Y Hola Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke no había reparado en el chico que estaba al detrás de Sakura, había estado muy preocupado, además de que había estado al borde de llamar a la policía, buscar a Sasori y matar al imbécil, porque sabia que había sido el. Miro al chico, reconocía ese pelo asqueroso rojo, esos ojos verdes y el tatuaje que estaba en cima de su ceja izquierda. Frunció el ceño. Maldito fuese… Cuanto lo odiaba…

—Gaara…—murmuró secamente.

—Hola… Naruto… Itachi…—dijo Gaara mirando a los tres chicos—Hace mucho tiempo que no los veía…

—¿Que haces aquí?—le espeto el pelinegro menor.

—Que grosero y ya había dicho que mi primo Sasori tiene un encaprichamiento con Sakura… Lo encontré juntos a los dos, bueno encontré a Sasori casi obligándola a hacer ustedes saben que…—sonrió—Si no hubiese llegado, creo que mi primo hubiera desflorado a esta muñequita…

—Voy a matar al imbécil de tu primo… Sakura entra a la casa… y supongo que gracias…—le dijo esto ultimo a Gaara—Gracias por traerla…

—No hay de que…—el pelirrojo miro a la chica—Encontrare tu bolso y te lo traeré luego, espero volverte a ver Cerezo…—dijo agarrándole las manos a la chica y entrelazándolas con las de ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Que se creía aquel imbécil viniendo y cogiendo puesto? Además de llamarle "Cerezo" a **«**_**su**_**»** Sakura.

—Espero… ¿Por qué no entras?

—No, tienes que irse ya… Sabaku adiós…—le dijo al chico.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Que grosero! Gaara me ayudo y me trajo hasta aquí… —se volvió hacia el mencionado—En serio que te invito a dentro, cocinare algo para ti…

Sasuke miro a Gaara enfadado y este lo miro con una sonrisa. ¿De que se reía?

—No te preocupes, muñeca… Sera después… Tu novio me matara…

—No es mi novio…—dijo rápidamente.

Gaara sonrió por última vez antes de alejarse hasta su coche. Sasuke lo vio marchar con el ceño fruncido. Mal nacido…

—Nee… Tenía años que no veía a Gaara… Sigue siendo el mismo, seco pero con un buen sentido del humor…—dijo Naruto entrando a la casa con los otros—Me había olvidado de el, es tan extraño, así como Sasuke…

—No me compares con esa sabandija, Naruto…

—Sasuke fuiste muy grosero con Gaara…—le dijo Sakura volviéndose hacia el chico.

—Sakura, tú no lo conoces…—le dijo en respuesta Sasuke.

—¿Y? Me ayudo, algo que tú no hiciste… Y me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada de tratar con imbéciles…

Sakura se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, mientras Sasuke maldecía a Gaara. Maldito fuera, era el quien tenia que rescatarla, no el. Frunció mas el ceño hasta el punto que le estaba ya doliendo.

—Sakura esta enfadada…—dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

—Sasuke la provoco, Naruto…—Itachi miro a su hermano—La provoco con sus celos…—murmuró esto ultimo sonriendo.

—¡Oye! Estas equivocado… No estoy celoso, solo que sabes muy bien lo mucho que odio a Gaara.

—Cosas de la adolescencia… Pasaste hace mucho esa etapa, Sasuke y Gaara no hizo nada, solo era tu rival y punto, cosas estúpidas…—el chico frunció el ceño—Sasuke, yo te conozco… Soy tu hermano…

—Hmp, como si me importara y ya dejen de meterse en mi vida que no estoy celoso…

—Si como digas…—dijo el pelilargo.

Itachi se fue y Naruto subió a su cuarto mientras el se sentaba en el sofá. No estaba celoso, solo se había sentido apartado y opacado… De acuerdo había sentido una punzada de algo indescifrable al ver al aquel pelirrojo endemoniado que nunca había soportado con Sakura, con su Sakura.

—Maldito…

El no estaba celoso, no estaba celoso de esa rata, además sabia que Sakura le pertenecía. Era suya… Aunque había casi dañado las cosas antes…

Sonrió.

No dejaría que ese imbécil se acercara a su Sakura y punto.

—Sakura es mía…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas Finales:**

Este capi Amy Zhang (Saku Uchiha96) me ayudo mucho! Gracias amiga! Además de que a veces cuando no puedo me sube los capis! ^^¿Y bien? ¿Que os pareció?


	7. Confundida

**Capítulo 6: **

**Confundida**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura termino de cenar cuando sonó el timbre. Observo a Sasuke que estaba sentado aun comiendo con el móvil pegado a la oreja, es que acaso no respetaba y el rubio se había ido a la casa de su novia a hacer quien sabe que… suspiro y se levanto, fue a la puerta mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Gaara.

—Oh… Hola, no te esperaba hoy y menos después de que Sasuke…—susurro con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde el instituto y créeme que nuestra relación siempre ha sido así… Te traje algo…

Gaara sonrió y se saco algo de la espalda, era su bolso. Sakura lo agarro…

—¿Estará todo?—pregunto mientras buscaba en su bolso. Se llevo la mano al corazón, al menos que estuviera algo de lo que no se acordara, estaba todo lo que había visto.

—Bueno como no lo encontré en la casa, revise mi auto y estaba detrás del trasero del conductor…

—Gracias…—dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo. Le dio un beso prolongado en la mejilla hasta que sintió como los brazos del chico la rodeaban correspondiéndola y luego sentía como el chico había dejado alejado la mejilla para mirarla de frente.

Sakura se sonrojo para sentir después como los labios del chico se posaban sobre los suyos. ¿Que estaba siendo Gaara? Sakura se quedo quieta, Gaara ni siquiera se había movido solo mantenía los labios firmes apretados con los de ella. Pero luego comenzó a moverlos y Sakura se dijo que tenía que callarse…

Su cabeza seguía haciéndose la misma pregunta de hace rato… No podía dejar que el pelirrojo siguiera besándola, aunque admitía que le estaba gustando, pero apenas se conocían y además de eso aunque ella tuviese una "relación complicada" con Sasuke, no podía hacer aquello. Se separo de el rápidamente y el sonido de la cachetada la hizo arrepentirse y mas al ver la cara ladeada con una mejilla completamente roja de Gaara.

—Oops! Lo siento… Es que yo…

Gaara la miro sonriendo y se llevo una mano a la mejilla lastimada. Sobándosela.

—Eres una fiera… y no te preocupes, ha merecido la pena…

—Eres raro…

—¿Has oído del amor a primera vista?

Gaara se rio y acerco una mano hacia su mejilla. Comenzó a acariciársela mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Que?

—Me gustas…

—Eso no es verdad, apenas nos conocemos y tú ni siquiera sabes como soy en realidad…

—Te conoceré con el tiempo y créeme que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos…—le lanzo un beso y se dio la vuelta—Adiós muñeca…—se detuvo frente a su auto y se volvió—Ahh… Y tus labios son los mas dulces y suaves que he probado…—sonrió y se metió al auto, luego arrancó y desapareció de la vista de Sakura.

Sakura respiro tranquila y con la mano en el corazón entro a la casa. ¿Que acababa de suceder? Gaara la había besado…

Apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada de entrada, se toco los labios…

—Sakura…

La pelirosa levanto la vista y se encontró a Sasuke viniendo hacia ella. Se le detuvo enfrente y esta solo hizo más que ruborizarse. ¿Que acababa de hacer? Había besado a otro chico… Sasuke tenia razón estaba confundida…

—Sasuke…

—¿Quien era?—pregunto el chico metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura se ruborizo más.

—Er-era Ga-Gaara…—tartamudeo—Me trajo mi bolso…

—Ahh… ¿Que te pasa?

Sakura lo miro.

—¿Que?

—Estas ruborizada. ¿Crees que no se que fue lo que te paso? ¿Que te hizo? ¿Te beso?

—¡No! Yo…

Sasuke levanto una mano haciéndola callar.

—Sabes, no me importa lo que hagas… Ya te lo dije esta mañana, no me importa lo que hagas, lo de anoche fue una estupidez, un error…

—Eres bipolar… Esta mañana me dices lo mismo y me besas después y ahora otra vez me lo vas a decir… Ya entendí… Solo quieres jugar conmigo…

—No lo entiendes… Soy un hombre que ya casi esta terminando la universidad y tú una niña que ni siquiera la ha comenzado, además siempre hemos vivido juntos como hermanos y todo eso…

—Tú no me consideras tu hermana, no me toleras o peor aun me odias… Y no se porque… ¿Por que, Sasuke? ¿Que te hice?

Sasuke la miro fijamente.

—No voy a hablar contigo…—dijo para después abrir la puerta e irse.

_«Que tonto… Primero se pone celoso y luego hace como si no le importara… ¿A que estas jugando, Sasuke?»_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Era extraño pero ya era fin de semana y Sasuke desde el día en que Gaara se apareció en la casa y sucedió lo del beso, no había aparecido. Se supone que aquella era su casa.

Sakura suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, la casa estaba sola… solo estaba ella. Naruto se había ido desde la mañana a la casa de su novia, Deidara que casi ya no iba a la casa se había pasado por allá en la mañana para ir a fastidiar al Uchiha menor, que cuando no encontró en la casa, se despidió y se marcho. Itachi no había dado señales desde el jueves… porque según Naruto, su "novia" se sentía celosa de ella.

De ella… No era que se odiara a si misma, pero todo lo malo le estaba pasando últimamente… Y ya no quería ser ella… Se sentía muy confundida con su amor platónico hacia Itachi y ya no más Sasori… Y ahora venia Sasuke, la besaba, la tocaba y luego hacia como si nada hubiese pasado…

¿En que diablos pensaba?

Sakura se tiro a lo largo en el sofá. Tal vez debería dormir una siestecita. Para poder olvidar un poco su patética vida y soñar con una vida diferente…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Itachi salió del su auto azotando la puerta con fuerza. Estaba algo así como enfadado, como no estarlo. Había terminado con su novia hace un rato, solo porque esta estaba harta del titulo. ¿Y que quería Konan? Ah… Claro que cambiara el titulo de 'Novia' por 'Esposa' un paso que el todavía no estaba seguro de dar. Era joven, tenía 28 y ahora era que estaba gozando más de la cuenta. Aunque tenia 3 años saliendo con Konan, la amaba, pero no quería dar aquel paso tan grande. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No quería perderla, pero tenia que pensar un poco, y que mejor lugar que su antigua casa. Seguramente Sakura y Naruto estarían ahí y podían darle algún consejo principalmente Sakura.

Entro a la casa. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, como si los revoltosos no estuviesen dentro. Entro a la sala. Sonrió. Sakura estaba acostada sobre el sofá, se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella. Le quito un mechón de cabello que tenia sobre los ojos. Parecía un angelito y el sabia que ella no era uno.

Sakura se removió e Itachi se acerco mas, le dio un suave beso en las mejillas. La pelirosa abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente. Al ver a Itachi mirándola tan cerca, se ruborizo y se despertó por completo.

—Itachi… ¿Que haces aquí?

El pelilargo arqueo las cejas. Sakura se sentó derecha e Itachi tomo asiento a su lado.

—Juro que vivo aquí…

—¡Que mentiroso! No vives aquí…—dijo sonriendo la chica, sobándose los ojos— ¿Y ya que haces aquí?

—Termine con Konan…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y no dijo nada. Miro a Itachi fijamente, se le veía que estaba algo dolido… o mejor dicho confundido como ella…

—Yo…

—No te preocupes… Solo quiero que alguien me escuche y quien mejor que mi hermanita pequeña…—susurro el chico acariciándole la cabeza.

—Ohh…

Hermanita pequeña… bajo la cabeza. Itachi la consideraba una hermana.

—¿Que paso?—pregunto al fin—¿Que paso con Konan?

—Pues… Terminamos…

—¿Po-por que? Si estaban tan bien…

Era extraño. Itachi solo vivía hablando de su novia. No podía creerse que ellos habían terminado.

—Ese es el problema que Konan quería estar mejor que bien…

—Llámame tonta pero no te entiendo…

—Quería que le pidiese matrimonio… y por eso terminamos…

Sakura se quedo un poco pasmada. Konan quería que Itachi le pidiera matrimonio… Bueno no era raro las pocas veces que había visto a la chica le había parecido que estaba totalmente enamorada de Itachi…

—Itachi…

—No se que hacer…—dijo enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Sakura se mordió los labios y se acerco a el aun estando sentada. Lo abrazo y este le correspondió el abrazo.

—Estoy confundido…

—No eres el único…

Itachi la miro.

—No con eso… Pero… Haz estado enamorado de 2 personas al mismo tiempo… La primera tu amor platónico y la otra una persona que recién te das cuenta de lo que sientes hacia esa persona…

—¿Que?

—Pues… Yo que yo también estoy confundida… Me refiero a que me gustan dos personas a la misma vez y no se cual de las dos es la que mas me gusta…

—Dime que no tiene que ver con el imbécil que casi te viola…

Sakura se rio y negó luego con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

—No… El no…

—¿Quien entonces?

Sakura lo miro. ¿Acaso tenia que confesarse? No debería hacerlo, porque en aquel momento estaba tan confundida e Itachi igual, si ella se lo decía el lo tomaría como cosas de niñas y ella ya no era una niña. Además el problema radicaba en que ya no sabia de quien estaba enamorada. Sabía que solo era un encaprichamiento que tenia con Itachi y lo de Sasuke aun no sabia como definirlo en si…

—No quiero decirte…

—¿Es de el?—pregunto Itachi con las cejas arqueadas haciendo referencia a Sasori.

—No…

Itachi sonrió y le agarro una mano, apretándosela. Sakura lo miro ruborizada.

—Sakura me preocupo por ti y debo saber de quien estas enamorada para ver si la persona es de fiar y que no sea como el chico ese. Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie… ¿Si?

Ella miro sus manos entrelazadas. Inhalo aire antes de volver a mirar al pelilargo.

—Siempre estuve enamorada de aquel chico que me trataba tan bien en la casa en donde me mude. De aquel chico que me brindaba su cariño y protección… —lo volvió a mirar—Se que no me vas a perdonar por lo que diré pero… Yo… Tú me gustas…

Itachi se quedo petrificado. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Sakura estaba enamorada de el? La miro boquiabierto, se veía tan sincera a su lado, inclinada hacia el.

—Sakura… Tu…

—No digas nada. Estoy confundida. Yo… el día de la fiesta de Sasori, me sentí tan feliz al ver a Sasuke salvándome de Sasori que creo que se formo en mi un sentimiento que no se como explicar, no se si es Amor o Gratitud… luego en la noche bese a Sasuke y todo se complicó. El dice que estoy confundida y se que es así. Porque no se lo que siento por Sasuke, lo que siento o sentía por Sasori y lo que siento por ti…

El no dijo nada. Sakura se dijo que había cometido la gran estupidez más grande de su corta y patética vida. Itachi no la veía como ella lo veía a el. Se levanto y le dio una última mirada antes de abandonar la sala y subir rápidamente a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. ¿Que había hecho? Había destrozado su relación con Itachi… Ahora seguramente lo había confundido más. Sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Había enredado todo. Y si Itachi no volvería a dirigirle la palabra era por su culpa. Se fue a la cama y se tiro en ella, tapándose la cabeza con una almohada. Ella y su estupidez…

La puerta se abrió. Sakura no quiso levantarse y menos quitarse la almohada de la cara. Sabía por ende que era Itachi. La puerta se cerró y al rato Sakura sintió como se hundía el colchón a su lado.

—Sakura…—murmuró el como siempre con esa voz tan suave.

—Lo siento… Lo arruine…

—No lo arruinaste… Ninguno de los dos…

Sakura se quito la almohada de la cabeza y se sentó. Se arrojo a los brazos del chico.

—Lo siento… Seguramente me vas a odiar…—murmuro con el rostro lleno de lágrimas enterrado en su cálido pecho. Seguramente le estaría manchando la camisa con sus tontas lágrimas.

—No te odio… En realidad tengo que confesar algo…

Sakura lo observo. ¿Confesar algo acaso el…?

—Cuando empezaste a crecer yo… no se, empecé a mirarte raro. Eras o eres una chica muy hermosa, Sakura, tu cabello llama mucho la atención, tus ojos…—Itachi sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla derecha con los nudillos—Son tan profundo y exóticos. No podía apartar la vista de ti, eras solo una niña de 14 y yo un chico de 25… Era y sigo siendo más viejo que tú, no podía mirarte de esa forma y deje de hacerlo… Yo…

—Ya, lo entiendo. No tienes que decir nada. Estoy confundida y además no se… No entiendo que es lo que es estar enamorada de alguien, así que esto que siento por ti puede ser cualquier cosa, como un en…

Itachi la acalló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Lo retiro lentamente para después quedarse viéndola.

—Sabes… siempre me pregunte que seria besarte…—le dijo a Itachi ruborizada con los labios entreabierto.

Itachi la miro. Sus labios se veían tan apetecibles. ¿Acaso tendría que dejar a un lado la razón y seguir su corazón? El ladeo la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

—Entonces… ya lo sabrás…—y la beso.

Sakura se quedo quieta mientras el pelilargo movía lentamente los labios sobre ella. ¿Cuantas veces había deseado aquello…? pero ahora no sabía si era merecedora de aquel honor. Sentía la punta de la lengua de Itachi recorriéndole el labio inferior.

Ella abrió la boca e Itachi deslizó su lengua dentro de su cavidad. La agarro por la nuca e intensificó el beso. La pelirosa se sintió un poco extraña, se sentía como si estuviese engañando a alguien, sabia que era a Sasuke… a ¿Gaara? No lo sabía.

Itachi la acostó en la cama sin dejar de besarla, era estúpido lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a la chica, como dándole esperanza. No sabia que hacer… pero al ver sus labios tan deseosos y su confesión, no dudo en besarlos. Eran tan carnosos, suaves y ricos. Sabían a pura gloria. No supo cuando pero Sakura lo aprisionaba por la cabeza, intensificando el beso y el sin saber el porque llevo una de su manos a uno de los costados de la chica, acariciándola allí. Cuando llevo las manos hacia arriba rozando con las puntas de sus dedos un pecho, ella se arqueo.

Sintió algo vibrando en su pantalón. Separo la boca de Sakura, esta estaba ruborizada, con los labios hinchados y sus ojos emanando pura lujuria.

—Sakura…

Algo volvió a vibrar, Itachi se dio cuenta que no había sido su miembro, si no su móvil. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y saco el aparato. Era Konan, miro a Sakura.

—Necesito pensar…

Se levanto de encima de ella y se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos antes de salir de cuarto. La habitación quedó en silencio y solo se oía la respiración agitada de la pelirosa. Sakura se llevo la mano al corazón que latía desenfrenadamente. Itachi la había besado… o ¿Ella había besado a Itachi? Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad…

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos. Definitivamente esta semana era la peor de su vida.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

No dije que día era, pero creo que era sábado… *Se encoge de hombros*

No se en que estaba pensando a meter a otro en la lista de amores de Sakura…

¿A quien más le gustaría meter en este?

Emm… Ahora es un cuarteto amoroso… Tal vez se vuelva un quinteto… ^w^

¿Un review? :'(


	8. Huida Parte 1

**"A Palabras Necias, Oídos Sordos"**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:<strong>

**Huida (Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke suspiro antes de bajar del coche. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche, había tenido tres días sin ir a su casa, sabía que era de cobardes no ir, pero tenía que organizarse mentalmente antes de dar la cara… Era una pena, esos tres días no habían mejorado el asunto. Aun seguía confundido. Admitía que le gustaba la chica, pero no podía caer en la tentación de llevársela a la cama o peor aun, tener algo con ella.

Era Sakura, la chica que prácticamente crio… bueno, no el, pero había contribuido al menos un poco. Era ella, había vivido con ella bajo el mismo techo, no podía tener una relación con la pelirosa. Sabia muy bien que las chicas a esa edad de ilusionaban demasiado y creían que el primer amor llegaría a ser el ultimo, que tendrían bebes y una casa con jardín… ¿En que diablos pensaban las adolescentes?

Prefería mejor ignorarla y no molestarse con ella, que sucumbir a la tentación. Prefería largarse de la casa y no volver más. Prefería buscarse una novia y…

Sasuke sonrió. Eso era, tenía que buscarse una novia y hacer que esta ahuyentara a la chica. Que mejor idea que esa, su sonrisa se enganchó tanto que cuando paso por uno de los espejos de la casa, se sintió estúpido. Tenia que hacerlo, era obligatorio, por alguna razón estúpida, que no sabia de que parte de su cuerpo venia, no quería hacer sufrir a la chica. Lo mejor era que se diese cuenta de que él no era para ella.

Estaba decidido a ello. Subió hasta su cuarto cuando paso por el cuarto de Sakura, escucho un sollozo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. No debía entrar… el no iba a consolar a nadie. Era Sasuke Uchiha el chico sin sentimientos, seco, grosero y arrogante, no una marica que ayudaba a los débiles y consolaba a las mujeres. No debía entrar…

Pero su instinto de protección hacia la chica, que aun no podía creer que tenia, era más fuerte que el. Llevo la mano hacia el picaporte y lo giro. Estaba abierta. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta. La chica estaba acostada, con las luces apagadas, pero se veía por la claridad que entraba por el ventanal que daba al balcón. Sasuke suspiro y entro. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama. Sakura tenía la cabeza tapada bajo una almohada. Sasuke puso la mano sobre la almohada.

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo ella.

—No estas durmiendo…

—Vete. Imbécil…

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Por nada… Solo tengo hambre…

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—Seré imbécil, pero se que no es por hambre… ¡Dime!

La chica se levanto quedando sentada en la cama. Lo miro con los ojos centellantes de ira.

—Serás estúpido… ¿Qué crees que tengo, imbécil? ¡Estoy confundida por tu maldita culpa! Vienes y me besas, me tocas, me dices que no cambiaras, luego al día después me tratas indiferente, me dices que lo olvides, vuelves y me besas… después te "preocupas" por mi y al final te largas por tres días, sin una llamada y hoy apareces como si nada… ¡Seré pelirosa pero no estúpida!

—No lo entiendes… No soy buena compañía, solo juego con las mujeres… ¿Quieres que también juegue contigo?

—Solo quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Por que actúas así conmigo? ¿Es que acaso tienes problemas metales?—le espeto.

—No te interesa, solo olvida lo que paso… Solo fuiste algo que me dio ganas… Solo deseaba besarte y tocarte… Solo eso…

—Eres un imbécil…

—Tú besas mal…

—Como que tu no…

—Al menos yo beso todos los días… —se burló de ella—A ti solamente te beso el tal Sasori ese y yo… Y créeme que no eres la gran cosa…

Sakura lo miro furiosa.

—Gaara es mejor que tu…

—Como si me importara… Eres solo una niñita que quiere llamar la atención… Ubícate Sakura, no conseguirás cambiarme de opinión, no tendré nada contigo, entiéndelo… ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

—Solo quiero saber porque…

Sasuke se paso una mano por la cara. Sakura era muy tozuda, terca hasta el final… ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

—Engañe a mi novia… Contigo…—mintió.

Sakura lo miro un poco boquiabierta. Sasuke sonrió por dentro, no tenía novia pero si eso hacia que Sakura se alejara de el, seria más fácil.

—No se lo he dicho, pues… Emm… La amo… Por eso no quiero tener nada contigo, eres una niña y yo un hombre maduro, con una novia… ¿Entiendes?

—Fui usada… Genial los hombres nada más me usan para eso… Para jugar… Gaara, Itachi y tu…

—¿Itachi?

—Soy una estúpida… Creyendo que Itachi me haría caso, solo fue una estupidez… Seguramente se sentía triste y quería que alguien lo escuchara… Y lo hice, lo escuche, pero no pensé claramente…—dijo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Sakura de que diablos hablas?—pregunto Sasuke. No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Qué había hecho su hermano? ¿Qué había hecho Sakura que no lo había pensado bien?

Sasuke vio como Sakura se llevaba una mano a los labios y se los tocaba.

—Me beso… Seguramente lo hizo porque necesitaba sentirse bien, sentirse un poco feliz… ¿Por dios como se va a sentir feliz besándome?

Sasuke miro a Sakura con las cejas arqueadas. ¿De que diablos hablaba Sakura?

—Espera un momento…

Su mente unió cabos. Itachi… Beso… Consuelo. Miro a la chica… Tenia que ser mentira, Itachi nunca besaría a Sakura. El era la voz de la razón. El no haría nada estúpido. El no era estúpido. El no haría aquello… La pelirosa tenia que estar mintiendo. Se enderezó y sin decirle media palabra a Sakura abandono la habitación.

No podía ser verdad, su hermano no había besado a Sakura… No le cabía en el cerebro, aquello que decía Sakura no era algo que Itachi hiciera. Itachi sabia que era una niña, le llevaba 11 años… Era una niña tanto para el como para Itachi.

Se llevo la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, tenia que saber si era verdad… Dejo caer la mano. No, tenía que verlo cara a cara y preguntarle. Cualquiera mentiría por el teléfono, pero en persona no seria tan fácil.

—Mañana lo averiguare…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Itachi bufo molesto. Había pasado el día así. Bufando y resoplando de la misma forma. Como tantas veces en las horas después de lo que había pasado, se llevo la mano a los labios, tocándoselos. ¿Acaso estaba drogado? ¿Por qué diablos la había besado? Tomo su móvil y hurgó en el hasta encontrar una foto de la pelirosa junto a el. En la foto se veía a la pelirosa en la fiesta de su cumpleaños no.14, con la cara un poco machada por crema del pastel, estaba sonriente al igual que el y la felicidad que emanaba por todos los lados de la fotografía. ¿Desde cuando todo eso había cambiado?

—Desde que empezó a crecer…

Sonrió. Aun recordaba el día en que ella se había acercado a él ruborizada y le había dicho que estaba sangrando de una parte que no sabia que se sangraba. El le había dicho que eso era parte de su crecimiento, de su desarrollo como chica… y si que había desarrollado. Sus pechos habían crecido y el un veinteañeros había desviado su vista hacia ella y se había dado cuenta de lo muy chica que era su Sakura…

Tenia que hablar con alguien que tal vez lo entendiera. Marco el número de su amigo. Eran ya pasadas las doce, pero sabia que Deidara estaría siempre a cada hora que el lo necesitase. Su amigo contesto al rato.

—Itachi… ¿Qué sucede…?—escucho la voz del rubio.

—Deidara… Emm… ¿Tienes tiempo…? Necesito que alguien me escuche…

—Oh, claro, claro… Voy para allá…—su amigo colgó.

Itachi suspiro. Se levanto de la cama, salió del cuarto y camino hacia la sala. Esperaría ahí a su amigo. Al rato su timbre sonó. El pelilargo se levanto y fue hacia la puerta. Su amigo estaba frente a esta, con la bata de doctor en el brazo y el maletín en otro.

—¡Hola!

Itachi sonrió.

—Estas presumiendo lo mucho que trabajas o que…

—Acababa de salir de una cirugía cuando me llamaste…

El rubio entro en el piso. Caminaron hacia uno de los sofás de cuero negro, se sentaron. El rubio dejo su maletín y bata en la mesilla. Subió los pies en ella y lanzo un largo bufido. Se llevo las manos a la nuca, comenzando a masajearla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Necesito que alguien me escuche…

—Eso me dijiste… Por eso estoy aquí…

—Se que dirás que porque no hable con Sasuke, pero Sasuke es un inmaduro todavía y además no puedo hablar de esto con el, solo con mi mejor amigo, Deidara…

—Gracias, pero ya se que soy tu mejor amigo…—dijo este con una sonrisa—Ya escupe lo que tienes que decir, me tienes en una curiosidad que si fuera un lindo gatito estuviese muerto…

—¡Bese a Sakura!—soltó de golpe.

La sonrisa del rubio empezó a desvanecerse hasta quedar en una fina línea. Lo miro estupefacto e Itachi se maldijo. ¿Qué pensaría su amigo de el?

—Esto… Etto… Yo…

—Solo quiero que me escuches, se que fue una tontería. La bese porque ella me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi, que siempre lo había estado, pero que estaba confundida con Sasuke, con un tal Sasori y conmigo…

—¿Con Sasuke?

—Es una larga historia…

—Se nota, pues desde que me fui de la casa, ustedes no me cuentan nada… Se que no voy a la casa y eso, pero una llamadita no hace falta, sabes que no puedo ir mucho por mi trabajo… Así que quiero que me expliques que pasa con Sasuke y Sakura y ahora que pasa contigo también… parece un triangulo amoroso…

—Bueno, Sakura fue a una fiesta a escondidas, un chico casi la viola, Sasuke le pego…

—Espera un momento… ¿Un chico casi viola a Sakura? Genial ustedes todo se lo tienen callado, sigo insistiendo en que…

—¡Ya entendí, ha que decirte! ¡Lo siento! Pero fue un problema que resolvimos o que no hemos resuelto… Bueno, en fin… Sasuke consoló a Sakura y sucedieron los besos.

—¿Los…?

—Si, ha habido más…

—Y entonces ahí vienes tú y la besas también…

—Si… Ella se me confeso como te había dicho y…—suspiro—Me dijo que siempre se había preguntado como besaba y yo la bese… Lo desee al ver sus labios tan rosados y apetitosos, no me resistí… ¿Qué he hecho?

—Bueno, sabía que alguno de nosotros iba a caer en aquella estúpida pero dulce locura… Sakura es linda y más ahora, es una chica muy guapa… ¿Como no verla de esa forma? Hasta yo también la vi de esa forma…—el rubio se rio—Pero me dije que es una niña y que creció conmigo, no podía verla de esa forma…

—¿Por qué eso no se me mete también en la cabeza? ¡Quiero pensar como tu! Pero lo único que pienso es Sakura tendida sobre mi cama desnuda con esos labios de ensueño rosados abiertos para mí…

Deidara lo miro y luego se rio.

—Dios, en serio que tienes problemas, pero es obvio que te gusta demasiado. ¿Qué paso con Konan? ¿Acaso ya no te gusta tu novia?

Itachi bajo la cabeza. Aun no le había dicho a Deidara… El mismo se preguntaba aquella pregunta… ¿Qué pasaba con Konan? ¿Acaso ya no la amaba? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba? ¿Qué había cambiado en ellos además de que ella quería dar aquel paso? Había algo pero no podía decir que era sin saber…

—Terminamos…—dijo.

Deidara abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Se quedo callado para después lo miro moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo un poco.

—Dime que no fue por Sakura…

—No, yo fui a la casa luego de la ruptura, quería que alguien me escuchara y Sakura estaba ahí. Me escucho y le dije que estaba muy confundido respecto a la proposición de Konan…

—¿Qué proposición?—pregunto Deidara.

—Me dijo que quería pasar nuestra relación a otro nivel… ¿A que nivel más podemos pasarla? Es obvio que quiere que le haga mi esposa…

—Pero cual es el problema… Tú la amas, quieres estar con ella, ¿no?

—Que yo estoy confundido… No se, no se si estoy listo para dar aquel paso… Solo tengo 28 años, me queda mucho tiempo para casarme todavía… Ni siquiera he llegado a la treintena…

—Lo se, lo que pasa es que las mujeres cuando están llegando a esa edad se vuelven locas…

—Si, no se que hacer y como dije, Sakura se me confeso, no pude resistirme, pensé que había enterrado esos sentimientos absurdos por ella y mira como voy y lo arruino… Soy un tonto…

—No lo eres… Bueno ahora mismo no puedo darte un consejo decente… Pues… Yo…—miro a su amigo—Ando con una niña también…

—¿Quién?

—Bueno te diré después…—el chico se levanto recogiendo sus cosas—Emm… piensa las cosas bien antes de dar el paso siguiente…

—¿Qué paso?

—Pues te gusta Sakura no… A ella también le gustas… ¿Cuál paso crees que es?

—Es una…

—Lo se, se que es una niña, pero es una mujer después de todo y como dice que ni importa la edad, ni la estatura después que hay…

—Ya entendí…

El rubio sonrió.

—Nos veremos, necesito una ducha y una cama… Hablaremos luego…

El chico se alejo hacia la puerta, el rubio y con una sonrisa se fue. La sala quedo en silencio. Itachi suspiro, su amigo era peor que el… necesitaba a alguien que de verdad lo escuchara… no que le dijera que diera un paso positivo hacia ella… Sakura era una niña para el y el había sido como su padre o algo así, su hermano mayor…

Bufo molesto… Tal vez debería consultarlo con la almohada…

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto. Eran las 7 de la mañana, a esa hora Sasuke no estaba levantado y Naruto tampoco, aunque este no estaba en la casa. Era el momento de escapar, no podía seguir allí, no como estaban las cosas, como iba a mirar a la cara a Itachi o a Sasuke o peor aun a Naruto cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho… No podía…

Sintió un poco las mejillas húmedas, con el dorso de una mano, se las limpio. Se aferro a su bolsa con sus valijas y salió del cuarto de puntillas. No tenia hogar, aquel no era su hogar, solo estaba ahí pues porque ellos se sentían que tenian que ayudarla, a ella, una chica huérfana que nunca había conocido a sus padres. Bajo las escaleras silenciosa con las lagrimas volviendo a humedecer sus mejillas.

Al menos había un sitio en donde al menos alguien la esperaba e iría allí. Abrió la puerta delantera con lentitud, salió y comenzó a cerrarla de la misma forma, mirando lo que dejaba ver la puerta mientras la cerraba. Aquella había sido su casa por 7 años… su hogar, pero ya no podía abusar de ellos… Debía de buscarse su propia vida ella sola y lo haría.

Termino de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió hacia la calle y suspiro. Empezó a caminar, tenia que llegar rápido antes de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que había abandonado la casa.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sasuke se levanto cuando escucho el sonido del despertador a las 10 de las mañana, se tapo los ojos con un brazo. La luz que entraba por la ventana era tan intensa que parecía como si el cielo estuviese ardiendo en llamas. Se levanto con pesadez de la cama. A esa hora, la fastidiosa de Sakura tendría el desayuno ya listo. Ya que es a esa hora que tanto el como Naruto se levantaban.

Sasuke se fue hacia el baño, se ducho y se cambio. Bajo al comedor, que por rareza rara de la vida extraña, estaba vacío. Frunció el ceo, no era que Sakura fuese la sirvienta de los dos chicos, pero él sabia que le gustaba cocinar y estar el día entero pegada de un fogón. Cocinando, lavando, haciendo cualquier cosa.

Fue hacia el cuarto de la chica y toco. Espero un poco. No se oía nada adentro. Tal vez estaba durmiendo. Toco de nuevo, nada. Llevo la mano al picaporte y lo giro, abriendo la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía, sin rastro de Sakura… Al menos que estuviera en el baño. Se dirigió allí y pego la oreja derecha a la puerta, tampoco se escuchaba nada. Giro la manija, el baño estaba desolado.

Sasuke se para en el medio de la habitación. Observando todo y analizando toda la habitación. ¿Acaso había ido a comprar algo? Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Bajo hacia la cocina y se preparo algo de desayunar.

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escucho la puerta delantera abrirse, seguramente era Sakura. Sasuke miro hacia el umbral que conectaba la cocina con la sala, pero no fue Sakura la que entro, si no su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermano levanto la ceja y avanzo hacia el. Se sentó a su lado en el comedor.

—Creía que esta era mi casa…

—Lo era, tú lo dijiste, ya no…

Itachi sonrió.

—Bueno, vine a ver a Sakura…—dijo.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño. Así que venia a verla tal vez por más besos.

—No esta aquí.

—Ah—murmuro mientras no dejaba de sonreír. ¿Por qué sonreía?, se preguntaba Sasuke.

—Bien, te diré lo que pasa, resulta que Sakura me dijo lo que paso…—dijo y a su hermano se le borro la sonrisa de los labios—Ah, si, me lo dijo. Y no puedo creer lo que hicieras. Tu la "voz de la razón", tu el hombre que nunca da un paso en falso, tu el chico inteligente que piensa las cosas 2 veces antes de hacerlas.

—Mi vida a ti no te importa.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y entonces porque diablos me prohibías mirar de forma rara a Sakura? ¿Por qué me prohibías que no la mirara como miro a todas las mujeres? ¿Por qué me prohibías…?

—¡Ya cállate!—le grito el Uchiha mayor—Te lo prohibía porque se de lo que eres capaz. Sakura tan solo era una niña y lo sigue siendo, no sabe diferenciar la gratitud con el amor. Tu la tocabas y ella creería que la ambas y ahí se habría formado el problema.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada burlesca y su hermano mayor lo miró con odio.

—Por favor, Itachi. Ya lo hice y vivo con ello desde que lo hice. Pero tu también lo hiciste la besaste y si hubieras querido la hubieras hecho mujer y te hubieses largado como un imbécil.

—Mira quien habla. Un hombre que nada más espera que le abren las piernas a cada momento. No lo pensé, no pensé que sucedería. Tú si pudiste pensarlo.

—Oh, si, claro… Ahora es mi maldita culpa.

—¿Por dios que es lo que pasa aquí?—dijo una voz.

Los hermanos Uchiha se volvieron hacia la voz rápidamente. Naruto estaba entrando al comedor con su novia a su lado. El chico los miro a los dos expectante. Sonrió y se acerco a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten?

—Mi hermano se cogió a Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no me la cogí!—le espeto Itachi a Sasuke.

—Están dementes. El sexo les esta afectando el cerebro.

—¿No me crees?—le pregunto Sasuke a su amigo.

Naruto se rio. Genial, su amigo no le creía. Aunque Itachi no se había cogido a Sakura, pero la había besado. Cuando el imbécil de su hermano siempre le había prohibido que se acercara a la pelirosa, venia el y lo hacia. Estaba enfadado. El había podido tener más besos con la chica si no se lo hubieran impedido.

—Ustedes están locos…—dijo Naruto—Itachi nunca se cogería a Sakura.

—¡Que no me cogí a Sakura! No tuve sexo con ella, solo la bese, maldición—grito levantándose rápidamente de la mesa, tirando la silla en el momento.

El rubio y su novia se quedaron con los ojos como platos y luego se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar al pelilargo.

—Mejor me voy… Se nota que ustedes solo creen lo que le dice el estúpido de Sasuke—el pelilargo se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor.

Itachi se fue echando chispas. Sasuke sonrió. Seguramente iría a la habitación de Sakura tal vez a esperarla allí. Sasuke apoyo la barbilla entre las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, sonriendo. Tonto Itachi.

Naruto solo se rio.

—Estoy seguro de que no se la cogió.

—La beso… —Sasuke se rio— Y tantas veces que me lo prohibía y mira quien es que lo hace. Tonto, Itachi.

—Vamos, tú ya la besaste y estoy seguro que hasta los pechos le chupaste—dijo Naruto recordando aquel día, en la noche…

—Naruto-kun…—dijo Hinata avergonzada.

Naruto hizo un ademan de manos, dándole no importancia.

—Itachi no tiene la culpa de que le guste Sakura, es linda. Lo siento Hinata…—murmuro esto ultimo a su novia.

—No importa, Sakura-san es muy hermosa…—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo. Al parecer sabía que su novio solo tenía ojos para ella.

El rubio sonrió embobado.

—No me interesa, lo único que me importa es que me lo prohibió. Es un maldito degenerado. Aprovechador.

Naruto se rio.

Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Itachi bajando las escaleras y luego apareció casi corriendo en el comedor de nuevo.

—Sakura no esta aquí, desapareció—dijo Itachi blandeando en su mano un papel. Sasuke se puso blanco como la cera. ¿Por qué?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Notas finales:**

Umm...

En fin... ¿Como estuve?

hhh


	9. Huida Parte 2

**Capitulo 8:**

**Huida (Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke miro a su hermano hablando por teléfono con Deidara. Era su culpa, el que la pelirosa abandonara la casa, era culpa de su hermano. Solo había tenido que besarla para que ella se fuese, sabia que no era su propia culpa.

Vio como Itachi terminaba de hablar y se volvía hacia el.

—¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¿No escuchaste nada raro?

—Yo estaba durmiendo. No oigo cuando estoy dormido, y no tengo que estar vigilando a una chica que tiene vida propia.

—Se supone que somos sus hermanos mayores—le espeto Itachi.

Los tres chicos que se encontraba en aquella sala lo miraron con las cejas alzadas. Naruto soltó una risotada.

—Disculpa, Itachi, pero los hermanos no se besan—dijo Naruto.

El Uchiha mayor lo fulmino con los ojos y se volvió hacia Sasuke. Tenia que ser su culpa. Sakura le había dicho antes de haberla besado, que Sasuke la tenia confundida. Seguramente no aguanto y entonces se fue. Itachi murmuro un taco, había que encontrarla, Sakura podía ser capaz de otras cosas… Se mordió el labio y se sentó en un sofá, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Era su culpa, si no la hubiese besado ella estaría ahí con su sonrisa cálida y tierna, con esos ojitos tan hermosos sonriéndole. Gruño y se levanto del sofá, caminando por la sala como león enjaulado mientras los 3 jóvenes lo miraban raro.

—¿Y Sakura no tiene alguna amiga?—pregunto Hinata de pronto intentando ayudar.

Los tres chicos la miraron y luego se miraron entre si.

—¿Cómo se llama la chica que nos dijo sobre la fiesta?—pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se puso a pensar de pronto. Recordaba que era rubia, de cuerpo muy sexy, se había fijado en ello porque la chica al ver aquel hombre tan sexy y hermosos se le había insinuado sin saber quien era, ojos celestes…

—Comienza con «I»—murmuro.

—¿Irina…?—susurro Hinata.

—¿Ichigo…?—sugirió Naruto.

—¿Illya?—dijo Itachi,

Sasuke seguía negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba la amiga rubia de Sakura, que les había ayudado a encontrarla aquel día?

—¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a su casa y averiguamos?—sugirió Naruto.

—Se llama Ino—dijo Sasuke recordando por completo el nombre de la pelirrubia de ojos celestes.

—¿Crees que debemos llamarla?—pregunto Hinata.

—No tenemos su número.

—Pero si sabemos donde vive. Hagámosle caso a Naruto…—dijo el rubio que ya tenía rato sugiriendo lo que hicieran. Los tres chicos lo miraron.

—¿Quién va?—pregunto Itachi.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos?—pregunto Naruto.

—Por que hay otra persona que nos falta, el imbécil de Sabaku que vino ayer. A el también tenemos que buscarlo—dijo Sasuke recodando la sonrisa estúpida de ese tipejo. No lo soportaba.

—¿Gaara? ¡Por dios, Sasuke! Se acaban de conocer…—dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo.

—Tú no sabes lo que vi ayer, así que te callas, dobe, tu ve con Hinata a casa de la tal Ino y yo iré a la de Gaara.

—¿Y yo que?—pregunto Itachi a Sasuke.

—Tú te quedas aquí porque tú ocasionaste esto…—le dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

Itachi arqueo las cejas, que el supiera el único culpable era Sasuke, no el. Pero dejo que el se fuera a casa de Gaara. Naruto se fue hacia la de Ino con su novia y antes de abandonar le dio una mirada rara a el pelilargo.

La sala quedo en silencio, se sentó en el sofá y volvió a intentar comunicar con el móvil de Sakura, como tantas veces, salto la contestadora. Se arrellano en el sofá. Tal vez si había sido su culpa.

_«Ya no pienses en eso, lo mejor es encontrarla…»_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

—Gracias…—murmuro cuando el le paso la taza.

Suspiro y se tomo un largo trago de aquel chocolate caliente. No hacia frio, pero según lo que dicen, cuando estas confundido una taza de chocolate te calma, al igual que una de te. Sonrió y miro al chico pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella, mirándola sonriente.

—Así que te has escapado de tu casa…—murmuro el.

—Es que veras… Me pasaron muchas cosas ayer…

—Mi beso…

—Gaara, por favor, no…—comenzó a decir antes de que Gaara la callara poniendo una mano frente de ella.

—Se que no te gusto…

—No, no me gustas, solo me agradas, tal vez como un nuevo amigo, ya que no tengo muchos…—susurro ella pensándolo un poco.

—Eso me gusta, lo intentaremos, pero si no funciona, intentaremos la otra cosa y si esa tampoco funciona, entonces no podemos estar juntos como nada.

—Si que le buscas la vuelta rápida…—dijo Sakura dejando la taza sobre la mesa del comedor de la casa de Gaara.

Gaara sonrió y le agarro la mano por encima de la mesa, apretándosela, dándole apoyo.

—Esta bien que hayas decidido venir aquí…—dijo volviendo a tomar el tema que habían hablado cuando Sakura se le ocurrió "visitarlo"—Pero no me gustaría que tus hermanos mayores viniesen y me dieran una paliza, por retener a una menor aquí… en serio que no me gustaría.

—No te van a golpear, además ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

—Mira, yo conozco a los Uchiha y a Uzumaki desde el instituto y créeme cuando te digo que son muy inteligente e intuitivos, llegaran a la conclusión de que si no estas aquí, que es donde primero buscaran, estarás con alguna amiga, si es que tienes, sin ofender.

—Si tengo, pero la otra vez que me fui a su casa, para ir a la fiesta de tu primo, ella me delato. Así que pensé no seria muy buena idea ir allá, por eso vine aquí.

—Sasuke se atreverá a venir, Sakura. Ya lo ha hecho. Una vez le robe una novia, porque le di un poco de su medicina, el vino y me golpeo, pero claro yo tenia la culpa… El me robo una a mí y yo no le hice nada. ¿Típico, no?

—Así que es por eso…—pensó ella en voz alta, recordando el odio del Uchiha hacia su nuevo amigo.

—Eso y mucho más…

—¿Naruto también te odia?

—Quien dijo, le gustaba fastidiarme en el instituto, pero solo eso. A Sasuke le molestaba eso y a Itachi, que estaba terminando su último año cuando eso sucedió, casi me mata por igual. Solo porque le robe una novia a su hermanito.

—Umm… fue muy fuerte el asunto.

—Ellos te quieren, Sakura.

—Ya lo se.

—Y se que te sientes confundida respecto a tus sentimientos por esos dos Uchiha, pero la mejor forma de resolverlo es afrontarlo. Habla con ellos y ve a ver cual te gusta más.

—No lo se… Ahora que lo pienso, no me gusta Itachi.

—Habías dicho que te gustaba.

—Si, pero… Creo que lo que siento por Itachi es gratitud y lo confundo con amor. Me gusta estar al lado de Itachi, que me abrece cuando lo necesite, que siempre este ahí… pero no siento esa chispa que siento con Sasuke.

—Tal vez porque te gusta. Te gusta en serio Sasuke, con el sientes esas chispas de las que hablas y con Itachi sientes algo como… cariño. ¿Me entiendes?

Sakura asintió.

—En realidad no se que ustedes les ven a los Uchihas, en el instituto todas las chicas morían por los Uzumakis y los Uchihas… ¿Qué diablos les ven? Los primeros son unos tontos y los segundos unos odiosos…

Sakura se rio y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos tienen algo que otros no tienen…

Gaara abrió la boca.

—Me acabas de herir…—sonrió—Vuelve a casa. Intenta hablar con Itachi primero, ya que es más razonable que el imbécil de Sasuke.

La pelirosa sonrió y se levanto. Cogió su bolso y se lo calo al hombro. Gaara se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta a la casa, cuando el pelirrojo estaba casi por abrir la puerta, el timbre sonó en ese instante. Los dos se miraron confusos. No era Sasori, porque el imbécil de su primo estaba en la cama todavía.

Gaara tomo el manubrio y lo giro, abriendo la puerta. Se encontró con el ceño fruncido del Uchiha menor.

—Uchiha…

No lo vino venir, pero ya yacía en el suelo, con una mejilla abollada por el puño duro de Sasuke que lo miraba con odio. Sakura grito y se agacho a su lado.

—¡Gaara!—murmuro tocándolo, el pelirrojo se llevo la mano hacia su mejilla adolorida, hizo una mueca de dolor—¿Qué te pasa, estúpido?—pregunto ella gritándole a Sasuke.

Este miro con odio a los dos y luego entro a la casa, la agarro a ella por un brazo levantándola del suelo y alejándola de Gaara. La chica forcejeo para zafarse de su brazo asesino.

—¡Sasuke suéltame!

—No, tú vuelves conmigo ahora.

—Yo volveré cuando a mi me de la gana, no eres nadie para controlarme—le grito al Uchiha.

Vio como Gaara se levantaba del suelo, agarrándose la mejilla lastimada. Era por su culpa, su nuevo amigo estaba golpeado por su culpa. Intento zafarse con más fuerza, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Sasuke apretaba su mano alrededor de su brazo con más fuerza, se quedo quieta un poco derrotada.

—¿Quién crees que eres tu para obligar a Sakura a irse contigo?—le dijo Sasuke a Gaara.

Gaara se rio.

—Estas demente, Sasuke… Sakura vino por su propio pie, seguramente esta harta de vivir con ustedes… No he obligado a nadie…

—¡Es cierto!—dijo ella.

—Te conozco—le dijo el Uchiha al pelirrojo.

—Como que yo a ti no… Yo se quien eres de verdad. ¿De donde viene esa preocupación, Sasuke? Tú y yo sabemos que a ti solo te importa una sola cosa en tu patética vida.

—Voy a matarte

—Nunca aceptas la verdad.

—Y tú nunca has aceptado que no eres nadie… Solo eres un palomito que se siente celoso de los Uchiha.

—Estás demente, Sasuke…—volvió a repetir.

—Si, hermanito…

Los tres chicos miraron hacia la puerta. Itachi estaba parado en el umbral, sonrió y avanzo hasta Sasuke, con delicadeza retiro la mano de Sasuke de Sakura y acerco a la pelirosa a el.

—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto en voz baja.

—¡No!—grito ella—No lo estoy, quien se creen ustedes para venir así y golpear a Gaara, cuando el no me ha hecho nada. Son unos salvajes…

—¡Hey! Yo no he hecho nada… Solo vine a detener a Sasuke, se de lo que es capaz…—dijo el Uchiha mayor, saliéndose del embrollo.

Su hermano menor actuaba de una manera tan estúpida. No lo entendía, en realidad no lo entendía. El decía que le importaba un comino la pelirosa y al rato parecía fajarse a puños con cualquiera por ella, o estaba loco o definitivamente su hermano se drogaba.

—Sasuke mejor vámonos a casa, ya encontramos a Sakura que es lo importante…—murmuro Itachi.

—No, no me iré de aquí…—murmuraron la pelirosa y el Uchiha menor al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron y luego volvieron la cara a otro lado, actuando como niños. De Sakura podía esperarlo, pero de Sasuke…

—Yo no me iré a casa de este engendro. Prefiero vivir bajo un puente antes de volver…—murmuro Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando con odio a Sasuke.

—Sakura…—dijo Gaara tocándole la mano—Vuelve, no me gustaría tener que recibir otro puñetazo de Itachi también, créeme que el da más duro que su hermano.

—Nadie te va a pegar, Gaara-kun

—Yo no he dicho eso…—dijo Sasuke poniéndose más molesto al oír aquel apelativo. Solo a el le agregaba aquel sobrenombre, no al sucio de Gaara, ni siquiera con Itachi que era la cosa que Sakura más quería.

_«¿Quién dice eso? Ella me quiere a mi»,_ pensó.

—Tu no vas a pegar a nadie y…—dijo Itachi, miro a el pelirrojo que tenia la mejilla hinchada—ponte hielo ahí y gracias por cuidar de Sakura, aunque solo hayan sido unas horas. No sabes como te lo agradezco.

—No voy a ningún sitio—replico Sakura. Esos dos chicos salvajes seguramente creen que ella cedería tan fácil.

Ya estaba hastiada del comportamiento de Sasuke, lo mejor era irse de ahí. Y que mejor sitio que aquel, aunque Sasori estuviese ahí, teniendo a Gaara a su lado, como protector nada iba a pasarle, eso si, solo si se quedaba ahí, tenia que convencer al pelirrojo.

—Sakura, podrás volver, te lo prometo, pero vuelve conmigo, no sabes lo culpable que me siento…—dijo Itachi viendo a la chica.

Sakura se ruborizo. ¿Itachi se sentía culpable por ella? ¿Acaso era por lo de anoche…? ¿Se sentía culpable por el beso…? Bueno sabía que eso había estado mal, y que seguramente Itachi no había pensado con la cabeza, pero sentirse culpable por lo que ella había ocasionado.

—N-no te preocupes, Itachi-san, estoy bien…

—¿Volverás con nosotros?

—Contigo si…—le dijo a Itachi antes de mirar a Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos—Contigo no, animal.

—Bien…—sonrió—Busca tus cosas…

—Ah, si…—dijo Sakura y ante la atenta mirada de los tres chicos fue hacia donde estaba su maleta.

Volvió con ella, dándosela a Itachi que se marcho agarrando fuertemente a su hermano por el brazo. Cuando los dos chicos salieron de la casa, Sakura se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento mucho, siento todo esto, siento lo de tu mejilla.

—Créeme no es la primera vez que Sasuke me golpea.

—Es un abusivo.

Gaara se rio y a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. Gaara era lindo… ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de un chico bueno de corazón y bueno de cuerpo? Definitivamente le gustaban los chicos malos, porque aunque Itachi se viera como un chico adorable, ella sabia que con otras personas no era así y Sasuke era malo también.

_«Tengo que alejarme de los chicos malos»,_ pensó ella.

—Vendré más tarde a darte mimos, ese moretón es por mi culpa, así que yo lo cuidare.

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes…—sonrió—No sabes como se me cayo el corazón al suelo cuando vi a Itachi en mi puerta, pensé que iba a golpearme también. El da muy fuerte…—murmuro esto ultimo sobándose la mejilla.

—Bueno, vendré más tarde. Lo prometo…

—De acuerdo, ya vete. En serio que no quiero que Itachi se enfade…

Sakura sonrió y salió de la casa. Afuera, estaban Sasuke e Itachi apoyados en sus coches, esperándola, el primero con cara de pocos amigos y el segundo con una sonrisa muy grande. Se dirigió hacia el segundo. Si Sasuke creía que ella se iba a ir con el, estaba muy equivocado. Después de lo de anoche no tenia ganas de hablar con ese estúpido. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba pensando? Era bipolar. Tenia que serlo, como una persona era un día feliz y amable con ella, otro totalmente hostil y viceversa.

—Pensé que ibas a quedarte…—dijo Itachi cuando ella llego con el.

—Si, quiero quedarme…—dijo mirando a su amor de niña, Itachi puso una cara rara—No es por ti…

—Se que es por Sasuke…

En ese momento, se oyó el rechinar de unas llantas, Sakura e Itachi miraron hacia donde Sasuke, para verlo partir en su auto como alma que lleva el diablo. Itachi se rio.

—Ese Sasuke…

—Mejor vámonos… Si es que no quieres que me quede aquí…

—De acuerdo…

Se montaron en el auto. En el camino Sakura permaneció callada, no quería arruinar o mejor dicho enfadar a Itachi también, haciéndole preguntas estúpidas.

_«Tal vez por eso, Sasuke se puso como se puso. Esta harto de que le este preguntando sobre lo "nuestro" o mejor dicho lo que tenemos…»,_ pensó ella. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, mejor que se tragara sus pensamientos y sentimientos, según lo que se veía no llevaban a nadie a ningún lugar, solo al sufrimiento.

Apoyo la cabeza en el cabecero. No había dormido nada de nada. Tal vez podía echarse una siestecita.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Se veía tierna durmiendo. ¿Por qué ahora la veía de otra forma? Antes cuando la veía dormir una estúpida sonrisa adornaba en su rostro, no morbosa ni nada por el estilo, pensaba en ella cuando creciera, cuando fuera una mujer de bien… pero ahora solo podía pensar en ella como mujer, como su mujer y era de locos, se seguía diciendo.

Le toco el pelo rosa que caía sobre sus ojos cerrados, le retiro los mechones de la cara y la observo detenidamente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo una rutina? Sonrió.

—Itachi…

Itachi miro a la dueña de aquel susurro. Sakura estaba ya despierta, luego de haber dormido 5 horas. ¿Es que no había dormido anoche?

—Umm… duerme un poco más, es temprano, solo son las 2…

—¿Y?—se levanto por completo, sentándose en la cama. Se llevo la mano derecha hacia la cara, comenzando a frotarse los ojos. Soltó un bostezo y miro a Itachi—Tengo que ir a donde Gaara…

—Puedes ir más tarde, tenemos que hablar…

—Sabes antes cuando decías eso, me moría por dentro y volvía a vivir. Pensaba que me ibas a dar un azote. Pero ahora se porque y de que se trata aquello…

—Si… Ya lo sabes, ahora hablemos…

Sakura sonrió.

—Pienso que…

—Shh…—murmuro Sakura callándolo con una mano sobre la boca—Ya lo pensé, soy una chica grande y entiendo. No tienes que decirme nada sobre lo de anoche, estuvo mal, te bese y…

—Yo te bese…

—Bueno, nos besamos y nos gusto. Punto. No te obligare a nada, ya recapacite, enserio… No tienes que explicar nada…

—De acuerdo, pero no dejo de culparme. Ahora ya no tendremos la misma confianza con la que hablábamos antes…

—Claro que si… Nos besamos, eso quiere decir que confiamos el uno al otro, ¿no?

—No se quien te dijo eso…—dijo Itachi rascándose la cabeza. Aquello sonaba estúpido y sonaba a cosas de Naruto—No creo que sea cierto…

—Bueno… Yo tampoco. En fin, siento todo esto, soy una molestia.

—No eres ninguna molestia.

—Si lo soy. Seguramente Sasuke me odia más de lo que me aborrece. ¿Qué fue lo que le hice? Siempre me lo he estado preguntando. Se que le gusto, bueno, al menos un poco, ¿no?

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Sakura sonrió. El tampoco sabia porque su hermano era medio estúpido y nadie sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sasuke se había puesto como el demonio cuando ella decidió irse con su hermano mayor… ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba celoso?

_«Por favor, puede estar cualquier cosa menos celoso. Para el solo soy un juego. Un juguete con el cual divertirse. Estoy segura de que me debe de estar probando para usarme como usa a todas las mujeres. Se ha metido con la persona equivocada. Si el quiere juegos, juegos tendrá»,_ pensó ella.

Sonrió. Sasuke se arrepentiría de ser tan bipolar y extraño con ella.

**.**

**.**

**Notas:**

**...**


	10. Pequeños Juegos  Grandes Estrategias

**Capitulo 9: **

**Pequeños Juegos + Grandes Estrategias = Seducción**

…

**.**

**.**

¿Era idea suya o Sakura estaba más destapada que antes?

Se arrellano en el umbral de la cocina. Con una mueca observo a la pelirosa como se movía por la cocina, con una falda tan corta que podía hacerse pasar como una bufanda corta. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Y esa blusa… Argh! Era algo holgada, pero como había visto esta mañana, si la pelirosa se inclinaba podía verle los pechos que estaban descubiertos, sin nada, sin sujetador. Debía de estar loca o estaba jugando.

Sabía que estaban en verano y que hacia calor, pero no podía andar así con tantos chicos alrededor suyo. En ese momento la chica se inclino hacia abajo para agarrar algo que se le había caído.

Sasuke se quedo sin respiración. Se quedo embelesado mirándole el trasero a la menor. ¿Cómo podía una niña excitar tanto a un hombre? Se dio la vuelta escondiéndose en una columna, cuando la chica se levanto. No debía de ser visto, ella creería que seria por otra cosa. Aunque en realidad la estaba observando porque ya lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Desde cuando habían comenzado aquellos jueguecitos? Ah, si… desde el día que volvió de casa del pelirrojo maldito de Sabaku. ¿Acaso estaba provocándolo a el, para después intentar con Gaara? Tenia que ser aquello. Tal vez la chica quería saber que tanto duraba el control de un hombre… bueno, lo estaba consiguiendo, porque ya el suyo estaba fallando.

Acerco la cabeza por un lado para verla. Ahora Sakura estaba tarareando alguna canción extraña de esas que oía, que no se le entendía nada. Mientras cantaba estaba arreglando los platos y vasos en los **,** estaba de puntillas y la maldita falda ya no tenia nada que cubrir, estaba enseñándole sus bragas, que parecían más tangas que otra cosa.

Se mordió el labio con dureza. Maldición. ¿Qué diablos tramaba Sakura?

_«¿Y que diablos haces tu ahí? Márchate. O vas a seguir torturándote a ti mismo»,_ le dijo una vocecita en la cabeza.

Lo deseaba, deseaba marcharse de ahí, pero el deseo que sentía por Sakura lo tenía clavado en el suelo. Movió las piernas, se movían, era un milagro. Al menos se podía mover. Miro a la pelirosa que seguía en la misma posición, suspiro y se marcho antes de que no pudiera aguantar más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sonrió satisfecha. ¿Sasuke creía que era estúpida o algo por estilo? Ella sabia que el estaba ahí. Se había dado cuenta con tan solo él poner un pie en su cocina… que tonto. Miro por el hombro. Seguramente no aguanto más sus jueguecitos sensuales y por eso se fue. Eso le pasaba por estar de mirón.

—Que tonto…—murmuro en voz alta.

Termino de preparar la cena y la llevo al comedor con trabajo. Naruto ya estaba ahí con su novia, Deidara que era raro que estuviera en su antigua casa había ido ese día a pasarlo con ellos, al igual que Itachi.

—Ya esta lista…

—Por fin, Sakura-chan, me estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Tu siempre te estas muriendo…—le dijo al rubio, que siempre decía que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Como si a el no le dieran de comer.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se sentó al lado de Deidara. Sasuke tomo ese momento para entrar al comedor, tomo asiento al lado de la novia de Naruto y comenzó a servirse sin ni siquiera haber bendecido la comida.

—Bueno a comer también…—grito Naruto sirviéndose el también.

La cena paso tranquila, solo que a ella, Sasuke le estaba dirigiendo unas miradas que si estas mataran, hace unos minutos que estuviera muerta sobre la mesa. Sonrió. Sasuke era muy estúpido, pero ella, Sakura Haruno lo molestaría hasta el cansancio, hasta que el imbécil del Uchiha se arrepintiera.

Se levanto y recogió los platos sucios llevándolos a la cocina. Cualquiera diría que trabajaba como una perra ahí, pero le gustaba cocinar, gracias a dios que a ella solo le tocaba eso y lavar su propia ropa, porque había una mujer que limpiaba la casa cada 2 días y lavaba, no seria igual si ella lavara la de todos los chicos. Seria asqueroso y cansino.

Deposito los platos, limpiándolos y metiéndolos luego al lavavajilla. Se oían las voces altas de los chicos que seguramente se habían pasado al salón, fue hacia la nevera y tomo un poco de bizcocho de chocolate que siempre tenia para ella y fue hacia el salón también.

En ese momento Sasuke estaba encima de Naruto que estaba sentado al lado de su novia, dándole golpes, mientras Hinata, la pobre intentaba separarlos.

—Parecen niños—dijo Sakura sentándose al lado de Itachi que le paso al instante un brazo por los hombros y la acerco a el. Sakura se ruborizo, el no había dicho nada desde aquel día, no habían quedado en nada exactamente y ella sabia que aunque así fuera, el no estuviera mostrando su amor públicamente.

_«¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Claro que no quedamos en nada. ¿Por qué diablos le estoy buscando la quinta pata al gato?»,_ pensó ella.

Movió la cabeza y se intento concentrar en el bizcocho y no en el brazo caliente y poderoso de Itachi sobre ella. En serio que lo intento e intento mucho más que el sonrojo se le pasara, pero nada, sentía las mejillas arderle.

Suspiro y miro hacia donde estaba Deidara sentado junto a Sasuke, mirando divertido a su hermano. Se pregunto si Deidara sabría lo que había hecho su mejor amigo, lo que ellos habían hecho.

_«Lo digo como si el y yo hubiésemos tenido relaciones. Solo fue un beso. ¿Por qué no me lo meto en mi cabeza? Sasuke ni Itachi sentirán nada de amor por mi, solo cariño, no se porque sigo en esto, molestando y provocando a Sasuke y fastidiando a Itachi, debería alejarme de ellos por un tiempo…»,_ pensó bajando la cabeza.

—Estas muy callada, Sakura…—murmuro Itachi en su oreja sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Etto… si…

—¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

—No, nada. Estoy bien—sonrió.

Itachi le dio una palmadita en la espalda y se acerco de nuevo a su oreja.

—¿Qué tal si mañana te llevo por ahí?

—¿Eh?

—Si, es que he pensado, bueno, mejor dicho, he visto que te pasas tus días libres aquí, limpiando y haciéndole de comer a los chicos. ¿No crees que te merezcas un día libre?

—Es una buena idea, Itachi…—murmuro Deidara que se metió en la conversación de un pronto, ya que el Uchiha mayor estaba hablando no tan bajo como el creía.

Sakura miro al rubio sonrojándose.

—Si, yo también lo creo…—dijo esta vez Naruto que tenia la cabeza media escondida entre el pecho de su novia, nada mas de pervertido.

—Hmp…—murmuro Sasuke indiferente.

Sakura sonrió. Tenia un buen plan… se volvió hacia Itachi.

—¿Qué tal si vamos todos a la playa?—pregunto sonriente. Sabia que Itachi no le diría que no. Sasuke la miro con una mueca y Naruto grito entusiasmado.

—¡Itachi si!—grito el rubio.

—Bien, pero ustedes dos…—murmuro el Uchiha señalando a Sakura y a Naruto—No se pierdan, iremos a la playa, pero espero que esta vez no jueguen mucho.

—De acuerdo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se bajo del todoterreno de Itachi, mirando hacia el horizonte con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo en la piel de su rostro la salada frescura que derrochaba el mar, la playa… Sonrió. Aquella semana había sido un suicido. Al menos hoy era un día que estaba yendo demasiado bien…

_«Mejor cállate, Sakura, si no quieres que tu mala suerte te arruine el día…», _pensó.

Se dio la vuelta observando a los 3 chicos que estaban mirándola con las cejas arqueadas. Se acerco a uno de ellos y paso los brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo. El chico correspondió a su abrazo y ella se separo luego de el, para ver que otro de los chicos la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ella le sonrió. Sasuke era Sasuke, le molestaba casi todo, solo había sido un abrazo y además de todo aquello, el no tenia que ver con lo que ella hiciera, ya que le había dejado muy claro, aunque la haya besado y se había "preocupado" por ella. Suspiro volviéndose hacia la playa.

No lo entendía ni un ápice…

_«Tal vez deberías olvidarte de aquello, tal vez tiene razón… Búscate un novio… Un chico que te guste y olvida a Sasuke, el no vale la pena…»_

Sonrió y recordó del chico pelirrojo que la había recatado de las garras de Sasori y la había ayudado tanto en su confusión. Gaara era lindo, podía intentarlo con el, aunque fuera más viejo que ella, aunque fuera primo de Sasori, aunque fuera amigo de los tres chiflados…

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo, Sakura-chan?—pregunto el rubio mientras desmontaba las cosas con la ayuda de los otros.

Sakura se volvió hacia el.

—Por nada…

—Déjala, Naruto… Esta feliz, teníamos mucho que no veníamos a la playa en grupo, solo falta Deidara, pero ya sabemos donde esta…—dijo el Uchiha mayor. Se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—Y me alegro de que estés feliz…

—Gracias por traerme a la playa, Itachi-san…

—De nada… También he querido venir…

—Hmp…—gruño el Uchiha menor.

La pelirosa desvió la vista de Itachi para ver a Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que iré a darme un chapuzón…—dijo ella ignorando el chico.

Sasuke solo quería llamar la atención con sus gruñidos, con su falta de interés, ella ya sabia como era el chico, así que lo mejor era ignorarlo. Además de que ya estaba harta de el.

—Ve, no te alejes mucho de la orilla…—dijo Itachi con aire de protector.

Sakura lo miro con las cejas levantadas.

—Se nadar y tengo 17…

—Eso no hace nada, Sakura… Mira que quien te enseño fue Oni-chan y el definitivamente no nada bien… Parece una gorda aprendiendo a nadar—dijo Naruto riéndose.

—Si Deidara te oye…—dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos chicos se rieron mientras que Sasuke refunfuñaba molesto. Itachi se volvió a verlo.

—Oye… ¿Y a ti que te pasa…?

—Nada…—dijo entre los dientes.

Sakura movió la cabeza. En serio que ya se estaba hartando.

—Déjalo, tata-chan, esta loco…—dijo Naruto dijo el rubio poniendo una sombrilla de playa en la arena abierta, para luego poner dos toallas abiertas en el suelo.

—Y tú demente… No te metas en mis asuntos…—le espeto Sasuke al rubio sentándose bajo la sombra de la sombrilla.

—Esa toalla es de Sakura-chan, muévete.

—No me interesa…

—Ya… No empiecen…—dijo Itachi pasándose la mano por la cara—Iré a llamar a Deidara, aunque dijo que estaba ocupado, seguramente tendrá tiempo para nosotros…

—Bueno, ya me iré a dar mi chapuzón…—dijo Sakura. Se acerco hasta el rubio—No importa, déjalo y pon otras, la mía al lado de la tuya, ya sabes…—le guiño el ojo.

—Si…

La chica se quito la camiseta verde oscuro que llevaba, revelando la parte de arriba de un biquini blanco, amarrado tanto como en la espalda como en el cuello con un lazo. Miro a los chicos y observo su reacción, al menos la de Sasuke y Naruto, porque Itachi estaba de espaldas desmontando cosas del jeep, los chicos se quedaron medio perplejos viéndola. Sakura soltó una risita bajita al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al botón de los pantalones cortos que llevaba, desabotonándoselos y bajándolos lentamente como si fuese un striptease que estuviera haciendo. Los dejo caer en la arena y se agacho a recogerlos dando una buena vista de su trasero a los dos chicos, con la camiseta y los shorts en sus manos, se dio la vuelta.

No era tanto Sasuke como Naruto que se le habían quedado mirando, también eran par de chicos que estaban cerca de ellos. Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa, se acerco a Naruto y dejo la ropa en sus manos.

—Ya me voy… ¿Me vas acompañar?—le pregunto al rubio.

El rubio seguía aun perplejo, pero movió la cabeza.

—No… Etto… Yo… Tengo que hacer algo…—dijo Naruto dejando la ropa sobre la toalla y dándose la vuelta rápidamente hasta los baños.

Sakura arqueo las cejas. ¿A que diablos iba al baño?

—Bueno… Me voy…

Y como si fuese una escena de "Guardianes de la Bahía", Sakura se alejo corriendo, con su cabello rosado azotado por el viento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo estaba provocando… Eso era lo que aquella pelirosa molesta estaba haciendo con el… ¿Cómo no iba a estar provocándolo? Se había desnudado de esa forma, enseñándole su cuerpo cubierto por finos trapos de tela, para provocarlo… Incluso el rubio se había llevado algo de aquella provocación. Miro hacia los baños que había a lo lejos.

El rubio ya tenia como 5 minutos ahí y uno no duraba tanto en el baño al menos que estuviera haciendo sus necesidades, pero Sasuke sabia que no se trataba de eso… El había querido ir también, pero para que, el no era de los que calmaban sus deseos con su propia mano, así que había optado por quedarse en el mismo sitio que estaba, sentado en la toalla rosa de Sakura, mientras la había observado irse corriendo y luego entrarse al agua.

Se acostó en la toalla, cruzando los brazos debajo de su cabeza como almohada. Maldita pelirosa que lo tenia de relajo. Pero el sabia muy bien lo que buscaba aquella chica con sus jueguitos provocativos; que el la viera… Pero el no se daría por vencido, el no iba a recurrir a la tentación Haruno, no señor. Se llevo la mano a la entrepierna, estaba dura. Tal vez debería seguir los pasos del rubio.

Se levanto dispuesto a eso, pero Naruto venia ahí. Sasuke se volvió a sentar y el rubio tomo asiento a su lado. Los dos se miraron y Naruto se rio.

—Esa Sakura me hace pensar cosas locas…

—¿Umm…?

El rubio lo miro con una ceja levantada. Suspiro.

—No hagas como si no lo hubieses visto, tú lo viste, yo lo vi, tú pensaste, yo igual…

—Yo no ando pensando cosas pervertidas por ahí con una novia que esta mil veces más buena que Sakura…

—Lo siento, pero tengo unos días que no me acuesto con mi Hinata, Hinata-chan tiene la re…

—¡YA!—le grito interrumpiendo al rubio—No quiero saber nada…

—Que grosero… Admite que pensaste algo sucio con Sakura… No pude evitarlo, estoy sediento y Sakura… Kami… Nunca había visto el trasero de Sakura. Aunque fuera cubierto por unas pantaletas. Me dieron ganas de agarrárselo, sentírselo y aun peor de cogerla por el trasero y…

—¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?—pregunto Itachi acercándose a ellos.

El rubio se ruborizo y Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Me van a decir…?—inquirió el Uchiha mayor, sentándose al lado del rubio, en la toalla que este había apartado para Sakura.

—No hablábamos de nada, Itachi. No estábamos hablando de nada…—dijo el rubio balbuceando cada palabra aun ruborizado.

Itachi lo miro incrédulo y se rio.

—¿A quien creen que engañan?—puso mirada seria—¿De que trasero hablan? ¿A quien quieren cogerse?

—A-a na-nadie…—tartamudeo el rubio.

—Vamos, Naruto… Confiesa…—le espeto Itachi—¿A quien…? Eso es para ver si vale la pena mirarle el trasero, además quiero mirar…

—Tú también tienes novia, es de mal gusto, mirar a otra chica y pensar cosas mojadas teniendo novia. No me digas que cometerás el mismo error de Naruto…

—Una cosa es mirar, otra es tocar… Yo puedo mirar a cualquier mujer, ahora que ya no tengo novia, pero tocarla… eso es otra cosa… Además hay que disfrutar de la vista… ¿Verdad, Naruto?

—Si…—asintió el rubio.

Sasuke soltó un improperio. Y miro hacia el frente, dándose cuenta que Sakura ya había salido del agua y estaba charlando animadamente con dos chicos, uno que parecía un imbécil y otro con una tabla de surf. Le sonreía con esa sonrisita que caracterizaba a las provocadoras. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Uno de esos chicos le puso la mano en el hombro a Sakura y ella le dio un empujoncito, riéndose. ¿Qué creía ella que hacia? ¿Coquetear? ¿Es que acaso todas las mujeres provocadoras estaban caracterizadas por aquello también?

—¿Quiénes son esos chicos que están con Sakura-chan?—pregunto el rubio.

—Hmp… Quien sabe… Tal vez uno con los que se acuesta…—murmuro Sasuke.

A lo que Naruto e Itachi lo miraron con los ceños fruncidos. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Sasuke, Sakura es virgen…—replico el rubio.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que dice ella, pero nadie sabe lo que ella hace en la escuela… Que saben ustedes, tal vez se revuelca con uno de esos chicos. Tal vez ya lo había hecho y tenia miedo que descubriéramos que ya no era virgen, el día ese de la fiestecita… Ustedes no saben nada, tal vez aquel día que fue a arar con Sabaku lo hizo… Esa amiguita llamada Ino, seguramente lo sabe todo y nosotros que fuimos quien la criamos, mira como nos paga…

—Sasuke, estas levantando falsas calumnias. Yo creo que Sakura sigue siendo virgen…—dijo su hermano poniéndose las gafas para mirar disimuladamente a la chica.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, levantándose.

—Ustedes crean lo que les de la gana…—dijo empezándose a alejarse de ellos.

—¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Itachi.

—Por ahí…—y se alejo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había salido de la playa, porque su estomago había rugido. Solo por eso, porque si no hubiese rugido su barriga, no hubiera salido. El agua estaba muy buena, fresca, como a ella le gustaba. Al dirigirse hacia los chicos, se topo con dos amigos del instituto. Sai Kimura y Kiba Inuzuka, dos chicos guapos, pero era una lastima que a ella solo le gustaba los Uchihas.

Luego de charlar animadamente con ellos, se había retirado al tiempo que Sasuke se iba hacia alguna parte. Se sentó donde había estado el morocho con Naruto e Itachi que se había quitado la camiseta, dejando su torso musculoso al aire libre. Algunas chicas de las que pasaban por allí, se quedaban viendo a los dos chicos.

—¿A dónde va, Sasuke?—pregunto tomando una soda de la neverita portátil que había a su lado

—Seguramente al bar que esta al otro lado de la calle…—dijo el rubio sin verla—¿Itachi, por que no alquilamos una de esas cabañas que se ven al fondo y nos quedamos hoy aquí?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos ropa suficiente…

—Haha, que bueno que yo siempre traigo utensilios de aseo en mi bolso… Quedemos Itachi-san—le rogo Sakura al mayor—Por favor…

—Veremos… Además, la playa queda ahí mismo de nuestra casa… Para que irnos a dormir aquí si venimos cuando se nos da la gana…

—Ay, de acuerdo…—dijeron los dos chicos.

—Hey chicos…—murmuro una voz conocida para ellos.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la voz y se quedaron pasmados al ver al rubio de la coleta, Deidara, con ropa de playa y una chica muy conocida para los tres, pegada al rubio.

—¿Ino?

**.**

**.**

**Suka!**


	11. En El Calor Del Mar

**Capitulo 10: **

**En el Calor del Mar**

**Notas del capitulo:**

TroubleMaker~

Uh~

Gracias por los reviews

xD

**.**

**.**

Sakura miro petrificada a la chica que estaba colgada del brazo de Deidara. No podía creerlo… su amiga del instituto, Ino Yamanaka, andaba con Deidara…

—¿Qué?

—¿Esa es tu novia?—pregunto Itachi quitándole las palabras a la chica de la boca.

—Si, se llama Ino…—contesto Deidara tranquilamente.

—Lo sabemos…—dijeron al unísono.

Itachi movió la cabeza y procedió a explicar, ya que Sakura estaba clavada aun asombrada.

Sakura aun seguía boquiabierta. Su amiga tenía novio y ese novio era Deidara. Era algo que no podía captar bien… ¿Dónde diablos se habían conocido aquellos dos? Que ella supiera, Ino casi nunca iba a su casa y menos cuando Deidara estaba por allá… entonces como diablos…

—Oye me vas a tener que explicar bien, Ino…—murmuro la pelirosa luego de salir un poco del shock, se acerco a la chica y la tomo de la muñeca, llevándosela a rastras,

Luego de un buen tramo caminando por la orilla de la playa, Sakura se detuvo, volviéndose hacia la rubia. La miro con una ceja arqueada. Como era que Ino, su amiga, no le había dicho que tenía un novio más mayor que ella. Y la pobre de Sakura muriéndose por dentro porque no podía contarle nada sobre Sasuke, Itachi y Gaara. Además de que Ino le había dado una reprimiendo aquel día en que Sasuke la beso en la escuela… mira que se lo tenía calladito.

—¿Aham?

—Etto…—murmuro Ino antes de ser interrumpida por la pelirosa.

—¿Cómo es que eres novia de Deidara? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Desde cuando son novios? ¿Por qué no en dijiste nada?—pregunto rápidamente.

Ino se carcajeo y luego se sentó en la arena, Sakura hizo lo mismo y se quedaron las dos viendo como el mar se extendía frente a ellas, hasta que Ino volvió la cabeza y contesto a todas sus preguntas.

—Primeramente, si soy la novia de Deidara… Es un chico súper lindo y cool, además es muy bueno en la cama…—murmuro sonrojada.

—No me digas que el te quito la virginidad…

—Sabes muy bien que fue Sai quien lo hizo, no te hagas la loca.

—Ah…

—Umm, la segunda pues lo conocí en el centro comercial, iba muy distraída peleándome con Sai y me trómpese con el—sonrió—Y de paso le tire algo que estaba bebiendo… me dijo que no importaba porque vivía cerca, fui con el a su piso, se que se oye como , pero no se… creo que me hipnotizo con su belleza…

Sakura arqueo las cejas, Deidara no era tan bonito, aunque tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a su "belleza", pero entonces que pasaba con Sasuke e Itachi, acaso no se había acostumbrado…

_«Sakura, para el gusto se hicieron los colores…»,_ pensó ella.

—De acuerdo, te hipnotizo, sigue.

—Y pues, luego de que el se cambiara, volvimos al centro comercial y vimos una peli, me llevo a un café… al final me llevo a casa y me dijo que quería verme de nuevo, le dije que si, le di mi número, mi correo, Facebook, Twitter, y pues aquí estamos…

—¿Desde cuando los conoces exactamente? ¿Cuándo fue todo eso?

—Pues…—la chica se ruborizo—Vinimos a salir hace un mes…

—Espera un momento, estas diciendo que antes de todo mi problema con Sasuke y Sasori, ya estabas saliendo con el.

La chica asintió.

—¡Aha! Entonces porque diablos me echaste un sermón cuando bese a Sasuke en el instituto… cuando tu ya te revolcabas con uno más viejo que Sasuke.

—Lo siento, pero estaba enojada ese día con el… No me contestaba el móvil y no me llamaba ni nada… pague mi ira contigo, lo siento. Pero ahora si estoy con que te metas con alguien mas viejo que tu, son increíbles y saben muchas cosas en la cama…

—Eres una pervertida…

—¿Por qué no admites que te gustaría al menos intentarlo con uno de ellos?—pregunto Ino echando un vistazo a donde estaban los 4 chicos guapos.

Sakura se ruborizo. Tal vez porque descartando a Naruto y a Deidara que ya era prohibido, nadie quería nada con ella. Bajo la cabeza. No era que tuviera la sangre caliente, pero diablos, todo el mundo hablaba de aquello y ella quería saber que se sentía…

Suspiro.

—¿Y que con ello? Soy una chica en la adolescencia y si, si me gustaría… ¿A quien no?

—Bueno, inténtalo…—sonrió— espero que aproveches…—dijo Ino y se levanto de la arena, yéndose de nuevo por el mismo camino hasta los chicos.

Sakura se quedo sentada. ¿Intentarlo? ¿Aprovechar? Eso era lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Refunfuño, esa Ino seguramente pasaba los fines de semana metida en el consultorio de Deidara, tal vez por aquello era que el morocho no iba a visitarlos…

Volvió a refunfuñar, tal vez debería aprovechar aquella noche. Decían que todas las playas eran mágicas, porque no probar un poco…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke maldijo de nuevo a los 5 chicos, contando con los que habían llegado hace 2 horas. ¿Acaso su palabra era mierda o que? Nadie le hacia caso. Se habían quedado en la tonta cabaña que su hermano había alquilado solo por complacer a su pelirosa hermosa…

—Tsk…—dijo Sasuke.

Estaba sentado en el suelo en una esquina de la pequeña sala de la estúpida cabaña, se había quedado solo por que Naruto e Itachi lo habían hartado con que se quedara, porque sino se hubiera ido hace tiempo… miro hacia donde estaba la nueva novia de Deidara.

Otro imbécil que caía en las redes de una mocosa. Aunque Deidara nunca le había dicho nada como Itachi, era un depravado igual. ¿Quién diría que la tal Ino era la noviecita de Deidara?

—¿No vas a cenar, Sasuke-kun?—pregunto Sakura acercándose a el con una maldita minifalda corta, como siempre.

Se inclino hacia el y le sonrió, además de mostrar muchas piernas, mostraba mucho pecho que aunque no lo enseñaba en si, podía verle a masa de estos. ¿Acaso las mujeres creían que los senos en si solo eran los pezones? Si eso creían las mujeres, entonces estaban muy equivocadas…

—No te incumbe…

—¡Que grosero!

—¡Jodete!

—Sasuke deja de insultar a Sakura y relájate, ven a cenar por favor…—murmuro su hermano mayor acercándose hacia el.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de madera. Salió dando un portazo. Camino hacia la playa y se quedo mirando el horizonte y como la luna se reflejaba en el agua salada. Cualquiera diría que era el sitio perfecto de una escena romántica, pero no lo era. Aquello era un fastidio y no sabia por que exactamente.

Le molestaba que Sakura estuviera modelándole por ahí a cualquiera que le pasara por el frente, le molestaba que estuviera de coqueta con Itachi, y lo que mas le molestaba de todas aquellas cosas, aunque no deseaba admitírselo a si mismo, era que tenia deseos, ganas de besarla, de abrazarla como aquel día.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa?

—Si, esto mismo me pregunto yo…—murmuro una voz muy conocida para el.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Sakura. Esta le sonrió y se acerco a el, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sasuke arqueo las cejas, era idea suya o la noche se la estaba jugando. Sakura se veía preciosa a la luz de la luna…

_«Que cursi me escucho…»,_ pensó el. Sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le espeto con un tono que cualquiera que lo oyera se hubiera ido, pero no, Sakura era muy terca.

—No te entiendo, un día estás bien, otro estas mal. Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que te pasa…—dijo ella.

Sasuke se quedo medio embelesado mirándole los labios, no puedo evitar recorrer con la mirada su cuerpo aniñado, pero de mujer, tenía ganas de besarle los pechos, de besarla, de bajarle las bragas que tenia debajo de esa falda corta, de acostarla en la arena y lamerla toda, tenía muchas ganas de todo.

—Sakura tu no sabes nada…

—Se que no se nada, quiero que me digas…

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y se acerco mas a ella, Sakura retiro la mano del hombro del Uchiha y fue dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que el pelinegro se detuvo.

—¿Quieres que te diga?

—Pues todo…

—Ah…—murmuro Sasuke.

Antes de que ella hablara, la agarro de la mano y comenzar a arrástrala por la playa, hasta estar bien alejados los dos de la cabaña. No le importaba un comino que Itachi y los otros se preocuparan, iba a enseñarle a Sakura el porque de sus acciones, aunque eso conllevaría a que le mostraría lo muy colado que estaba por ella…

_«Aunque puedo darle un poco de su medicina, quiere que la provoque también… No juegues con fuego Sakura, si no sabes…»,_ pensó el chico.

Se detuvo en un área de aquella basta playa, en la cual habían muchos arboles y que estaba muy bien proporcionada. Se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estas loco?

—¿Por?

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Debe de haber alguna serpiente marina o algo que me pique… Estoy descalza, seguramente se me entrara un bicho en el pie. Kami…

—Deja la estupidez, no hay nada aquí… Y te traje aquí porque…

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono Sakura tontamente.

Sasuke se quedo viéndola con una mueca en el rostro. La pelirosa no podía ser mas estúpida… se acerco a ella, atrapándola en un tronco amplio de uno de los múltiples arboles que había. Sakura parpadeo confusa y lo miro un poco enfadada.

El pelinegro sonrió para si. Sakura tenia una boca muy tentadora y el quería volver a aprobarla, para poder borrar a todos los chicos que habían pasado por esta…

Se acerco más a la chica.

—Sasuke…—murmuro Sakura pegándose al tronco, sentía el aliento de Sasuke sobre sus labios—¿Qu-que estas haciendo?

—No sabes lo torturador que es verte con tan poca ropa y no poder tocar ni un poquito de piel. Me tienes atormentado… ¿Qué estas haciendo conmigo?

—N-no se de que ha-hablas…—tartamudeo la chica. Se veía a tres lengua lo muy nerviosa que estaba.

—Estas haciendo que yo rompa todas mis reglas…

—¿Reglas?—inquirió ella, aun sin saber a que se refería el pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Si, reglas. Reglas que nosotros los hombres nos proponemos. Y tu estas haciendo que me salte cada una de ellas.

—Dime una…—dijo la chica, levantando la barbilla.

—Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de cogerme a una chica antes, y menos si esta es virgen. Se supone que no debo desear a las vírgenes, porque estas no lo hacen como yo quiero, pero tu… —se rio—nada mas pienso en como lo harías, en como seria en la cama… si serias tan receptiva como eres cuando te toco.

—Estas muy mal, que yo sepa yo nunca he dejado que me tocaras…—repuso la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y observo como el rostro de la chica cambiaba de blanco a rojo. Así que se había acordado de aquella noche en su cama, en la que el, había hecho lo que nunca pensó hacer con Sakura, chuparle los pechos.

—Ah, ya recordaste.

—Creo que no estaba razonando aquel día…—murmuro ella desviando la vista de Sasuke, este la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—¿Que te pasa? Antes decías que como podía haberlo yo olvidado y como podía arrepentirme de ello, ahora parece como si tu fueses la que quisieras olvidarlo… ¿Acaso Itachi te lo hace mejor que yo? ¿Cuando te toca te hace gemir como loca?—levanto una mano y la agarro por la barbilla, levantándosela y haciendo que ella lo mirase—¿El besa tan bien como yo?—se relamió los labios.

—Sasuke, me estas asustando, creo que es mejor que nos vaye…—murmuro pero no termino la oración pues Sasuke había cerrado la distancia entre ellos y había estampado sus labios contra los de ella.

Sasuke agarro a la pelirosa por la cintura, pegándola mas a el, mientras intensificaba el beso. Dios, había soñado muchas veces con que se volvieran a besar, lo había deseado muchas veces.

Sakura aun estaba impactada, con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creerse que Sasuke la estaba besando, había creído que el chico estaba harto ya de ella y que nunca volvería a besarla mas. Se dejo besar, pasándole los brazos por el cuello al chico. Sasuke rápidamente dejo su boca para asar al cuello de esta.

—Quiero hacerte mía—murmuro mientras le besaba el cuello y la levantaba por su trasero, para que sintiera como el ya estaba—¿Sientes como estoy? No me tortures más…

—Yo…

—Acuéstate en el suelo…

—Esta oscuro y…

—No te pasara nada, te cuidare…—le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

La pelirosa se ruborizo e hizo lo que el chico le dijo, acostándose en la arena que ahora estaba fría. Sasuke sonrió y se puso de rodillas sobre ella.

—Sasuke…

—Eres mía…

Sasuke volvió a atacar su boca y Sakura por instinto abrió los labios para dejar pasar la traviesa lengua del chico. El pelinegro besaba su boca con vehemencia, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya a Sakura le estaba doliendo los labios, sentía como si estuviesen hinchados y al parecer Sasuke le leyó el pensamiento, pues dejo sus labios para irse a su cuello de nuevo.

—Sasuke…

Sakura se dejo llevar por los chupetones y besos que Sasuke comenzó a darle en el cuello, hasta el punto que no supo cuando Sasuke le empezó a subir la blusa hasta dejar sus pechos al aire libre.

La pelirosa coloco sus manos en sus pechos tapándolos de la vista de Sasuke.

—No…

—¿Qué haces? Quiero chuparlos…

—Aquí no, hace frio y la arena me hace cosquillas en la espalda… No quiero hacer nada de esto, solo quiero besarte, solamente…

Sasuke murmuro un taco pero no le hizo caso a la chica. Rápidamente le quito las manos de los pechos y las subió a la cabeza de Sakura, esta al verse acorralada dijo.

—Sasuke… Basta, ya… por favor…—grito la pelirosa, al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Ni siquiera ella estaba pensando con la cabeza al aceptar aquello. Solo había querido que la besara, solo eso, pero Sasuke seguramente pensaba otra cosa, porque el chico no le hizo caso a su suplica y rápidamente le despedazo la blusita de tirantes.

—¡Sasuke!

Sasuke solo bajo la cabeza mientras seguía agarrándole las manos a la chica. Posesiono su boca sobre uno de los pezones y comenzó a succionar, Sakura no lo encontró tan placentero aquello, porque no deseaba hacer eso ahí. Donde cualquiera podía verlos, prefería la comodidad y privacidad de su dormitorio

—Sasuke por favor…—lloriqueo Sakura, pero Sasuke no se detenía, estaba descontrolado, mientras seguía chupándole ferozmente el pezón.

—¿Qué diablos le estas haciendo a Sakura?—escucharon una voz demasiada alta.

Sasuke dejo de tocar a Sakura, para subir la mirada y quedarse plasmado al ver a su hermano frente a el.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

**1. Churnioso:** Viene del insulto "Churnia", dícese de la mujer resbalosa y arroz, lo vi en la novela de Doña Bárbara, esta palabra quiere decir que es algo como loco, resbaloso… Ya captan la idea…

**P.D:** Puede usarla libremente, nadie sabrá su significado… ^_^

Bueh, yo quería en esta capi que Sakura perdiera la virginidad, pero hay chicas aquí que no quieren que ella la pierda con Sasuke, así que hare una encuesta…

¿Sasuke o Itachi?

¿Quién es el más indicado para tomar a aquella flor de cerezo bajo la responsabilidad que conlleva perder lo más preciado de una mujer?

Véalo en el siguiente capitulo de su novela preferida: **"Dulce Locura"** solo por Fanfic y ahora en Fanfiction. ^^

¿Un Review?


	12. La Noche

**Capitulo 11:**

**La Noche**

**.**

**.**

Itachi miró con terror a su hermano menor. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese idiota?

Había salido de la cabaña para llamar a Sakura a que viniera a cenar, pero cuando busco por ella, no la encontró por ningún sitio. Y menos encontraba a Sasuke, así que había supuesto que estos andaban juntos, cosa que lo incomodaba, pues Sasuke decía que odiaba a Sakura, no podía dejar que el tonto de su hermano le hiciera algo y tenía que buscarla.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Itachi frunció el ceño. Su hermano era imbécil a veces, se preguntaba si su madre no había bebido acido fólico durante el embarazo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Sasuke?

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti…—murmuró su hermano menor aun sin separarse de Sakura que seguía debajo de el, con la blusa desarreglada y ruborizada.

—Levántate, Sakura…—le ordenó Itachi a la chica.

—Por que mejor no te vas y nos dejas… Estamos resolviendo nuestros asuntos. Tú deberías largarte por ahí y resolver los tuyos…—le espetó Sasuke, levantándose de Sakura y encarando a su hermano.

Se oyó un sonido como a ramas moviéndose y luego pasos.

—Ya no empiecen otra vez…—dijo la Naruto con su voz reconocible. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Itachi—¡Sasuke!—gritó.

—Argh…—murmuró el pelinegro.

Itachi se acercó a Sakura y la levantó del suelo.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado, Sasuke esta muy raro estos días…—le dijo este a la chica.

—¿No será al revés?—le gritó a su hermano—Eres tu el que andas por ahí jugando con tu novia y con Sakura al mismo tiempo, crees que no lo se… Tu dices que soy yo el que esta raro solo por tomar lo que es mio.

—No soy de nadie—dijo la chica poniéndose la ropa bien de nuevo, miro a los dos hermanos que tenia una mirada de ira en su rostro, estaban casi al punto de caerse a golpes—Por favor, no peleen…

—No lo hare, mi tonto hermano cree que todo se resuelve a golpes y voy a dejarte algo claro Sasuke… y a ti Sakura…—dijo Itachi mirándolo a ambos.

—Ah… creo que sobro…—dijo Naruto y se fue huyendo de ahí, dejándolo a ellos tres solos.

Itachi se quedo quieto, pensando en lo que quería decirle a Sakura. Ya lo había pensado bien, sobre lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Se decía muchas veces que aquello no podía ser y por fin había entrado en razón.

—Sakura, se que te bese y te dije que me gustas, al igual que tu me lo dijiste a mi…

—Tsk…—murmuro Sasuke.

—Cállate, Sasuke…—dijo el pelilargo—Estoy hablando en serio…—se volvió hacia Sakura—He pensado que tal vez te…—sonrió—nos hemos confundido. El cariño que nos tenemos el uno al otro no es amor, es amor como de familia, entiendes… Para mi eres mi hermana pequeña, creo que por eso siempre te sobreprotejo…

—Yo…

—Tsk… Yo me largo de aquí…—murmuró Sasuke pasando por el lado de Itachi, pero este le agarró el brazo—¡Oye!—se quejó el pelinegro—Suéltame.

—No debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir…

—A mi no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

—Pues yo creo que si. Todo esto esta pasando porque tu dices que nada te importa, pero no soportas ver como Sakura se tira a mis brazos cada vez que puede, solo lo hace porque me quiere como su hermano mayor, aunque ella se confunda y diga que me ama, no es cierto… Admite que sientes celos porque te gusta Sakura, díselo en la cara, dile que te gusta…

—No se de que hablas…

—Eres la persona más cobarde que he visto en mi vida, Sasuke, no pensé que fueses así, te la das en muy hombre, pero para esto solo eres una gallina.

—Por favor, eres tu el que huye de su novia, solo porque esta quería pasar al próximo nivel…

—Mira quien habla, un tipo que no se queda el día después, solo para no tener que enfrentarse con sus sentimientos…

—Yo no me voy a enfrentar a algo que no siento…—dijo Sasuke.

—Itachi, creo que te estas pasando, mejor deja de decir esas cosas, estás enfadando a Sasuke por una tontería, yo no quiero que nadie se me declare. Se lo que quiere Sasuke, porque ya me lo dijo, así que deja todo como esta y regresemos a la cabaña, tengo frio y me duele la panza… ¿Si?—murmuró Sakura intentando que aquella situación que ella había provocado se enfriara.

El pelilargo la miro y resopló. Miro a su hermano.

—Lo siento, mejor dejaremos esto para después…

—Creo que es lo mejor—dijo Sasuke y esta vez si se fue sin ser detenido por su hermano.

Sakura le iba a seguir el paso, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, lo que hacia por su estupidez e inmadurez… y su propia inexperiencia. Tal vez si Itachi no hubiese llegado ella había dejado de ser virgen… aunque eso hubiera sido en su contra…

—Siento todo esto Sakura, te he herido…

—En realidad, ya lo sabia, creí que lo habíamos dejado claro…

—Si, no que hago de nuevo abriendo heridas viejas, mejor regresemos a la casa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se quito un mechón de pelo que le caía en los ojos. Estaba nerviosa. Ya era lunes de nuevo, y el fin de semana había sido un asco, aunque ya no había mas peleas verbal entre Itachi y Sasuke, su relación no había mejorado nada en absoluto, ahora ni se hablaban y todo era su culpa.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Sakura…—le susurro Ino que estaba detrás de ella sentada en el salón de clases.

Aquel día había comenzado bien, esperaba que no se dañara. Volvió la cabeza un poco, la profesora de historia en ese momento estaba corrigiendo tareas, así que tenían unos minutitos para hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estas enfadada conmigo, verdad?—pregunto la chica.

Sakura se quedo callada. Que podía decirle, estaba triste porque Ino no le había contado que era novia de Deidara, se lo había quedado callado y ella creía que eran amigas… negó con la cabeza. Aunque esta no se lo hubiera dicho, no estaba enfadada, porque ella tampoco le había dicho sobre todo lo que había hecho con los Uchihas, así que estaban a mano.

—No lo estoy, en realidad, yo también tengo que decirte algunas cosas, creo que por eso no estoy enfadada…

—Ah… Mas tarde me lo dirás…—dijo la rubia sonriéndole.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasaron las horas y llego la ultima hora de clases, junto con el timbre de salida. Recogió sus cosas y cuando iba saliendo junto a Ino del salón, se encontró con Sasori, que le estaba bloqueando el paso.

—Pero miren quien esta aquí…

—Déjame en paz, Sasori…—le dijo Sakura—Vamos Ino—murmuró dándose la vuelta para poder salir por otro lado, pero fue agarrada por el pelirrojo—Suéltame, Sasori…

—No, me dirás que es lo que te traes con mi primo. Solo estabas de resbalosa jugando conmigo para irte después con mi primo, ¿verdad?

—No se de que hablas…

—Mejor suéltala…—dijo alguien.

Sasori se volvió hacia la voz al igual que Sakura e Ino. Era un chico de su clase llamado Sai Kimura. Sakura sonrió. El pelirrojo la soltó a mala gana y luego blasfemando se alejo de ellos. Cuando ya no se vio por el pasillo, Sai se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y donde esta tu novio?—pregunto.

—Yo no tengo novio…

—¿Qué me dices de los chicos con quien estabas en la playa?—inquirió el chico.

—¿Estas celoso, Sai?—pregunto Ino sonriente metiéndose en la conversación.

—Tengo novia, sabias…—dijo Sai y volvió la mirada hacia Sakura—Consíguete un novio, tal vez así Sasori deja de molestarte…—se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que dijo. Un novio… tal vez con un novio estaría mas tranquila, dejaría de quebrarse la cabeza por los Uchiha, tendría más besos, mas de todo… pero quien le iba a hacer caso a una chica tan simple como ella.

—¿Qué estas pensando, Sakura?—pregunto Ino haciendo que la pelirosa saliera de sus pensamientos.

—Na-nada… Mejor vayámonos, ya quiero llegar a casa…

—Vamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se sentó con las piernas abiertas en el sofá. Estaba viendo tv porque no tenia ganas de ir a ningún sitio y menos de irse a acostar con alguna chica, en realidad las únicas ganas que tenia, era cogerse a la pelirosa, y eso hubiera pasado si su hermano mayor no se metiera tanto en su vida y en la de Sakura.

Lo que mas le molesta es que el idiota de Itachi podía tener a Sakura cuando quiera, solo tenia que soltar unas palabritas dulces y ya. Él tenía que dejarse la piel para poder tocarle solo un mechón de cabello. Todo aquello se lo cobraría.

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, mascullo un taco, seguramente era la pelirosa que llegaba del instituto. Se levantó del sofá y cuando estaba saliendo del salón se encontró a la pelirosa que se quedo congelada cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?—pregunto a la chica.

—¿Qu-que haces aquí?—pregunto ella nerviosa pegándose de la pared, como si el fuese a hacerle daño.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas, aquella era una pregunta estúpida.

—Esta es mi casa, no crees que debería estar aquí…—le dijo Sasuke un poco irritado.

Ahora le tenía mas ganas que antes y eso le molestaba, solo podía pensar en como seria de sabrosa, como gritaría en sus brazos, como…

_«Argh, ya no puedo contenerme mas…»_

Se acercó a ella y la acorralo en la pared, poniendo los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, ya no podía contenerse mas, tenia que tocarla ya… bajo la boca hasta la de la chica que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero se veía a tres lengua lo mucho que deseaba que la besara.

—Sakura…—susurro el antes de cerrar la distancia y besar a la pelirosa

Aquello se sintió raro, pero Sasuke nunca se había sentido así con una chica, solo Sakura le hacia tener aquellas sensaciones caóticas en él, ella tenia su cordura en el suelo, no podía pensar con claridad cuando ella estaba tan cerca y menos cuando la tenia así, tan pegada de el.

Movió la boca salvajemente sobre la de ella, intentando con la lengua a que ella abriera sus labios para que lo dejara pasar, pero la chica se negaba a darle el provecho.

—Sasuke no lo hagas…—murmuró Sakura rompiendo el beso y poniéndole las manso en el pecho.

Sasuke la miro a los ojos, aunque ella se negara no podía negar lo hay allí entre ellos, Sasuke sabia muy bien que tanto como el, Sakura lo quería, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo.

—¿Por qué? No te voy a hacer nada malo, además tú también quieres, nadie nos va a interrumpir hoy…

—Yo…

—Sakura, déjate…—susurro para volver a besarla.

Esta vez Sakura se dejo besar, aunque no abrió la boca como Sasuke quería que ella hiciera. Sasuke se contento en mover los labios sobre los de ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica lo dejara pasar y fue así…

Sakura se quedo media plasmada, no sabia que estaba haciendo, si quería, pero su cerebro le decía que no, que no podía… ¿Y si llegaba alguien? ¿Y si Itachi se enteraba?

_«Vamos Sakura, deja de pesar en Itachi, el solo es alguien que te cuida y te protege. Deberías pensar mas en ti misma, acaso vamos a dejar pasar esta oportunidad…»,_ dijo aquella vocecita maligna en su cabeza.

La pelirosa se dijo que era cierto, no podía seguir preguntándose que pensaría Itachi, el no era nada suyo, además ella tenia derecho a gozar de algo en su vida e iba a gozar aquello, así que abrió la boca y dejo que Sasuke se adentrara en ella. Ya no sentía que Sasuke la besara suavemente, ya no era una caricia tierna, ahora era igual que el primero solo que Sasuke la besaba con mas vehemencia, buscándola con la lengua, entrelazándola con la suya, apretándola mas.

Se dejo llevar tanto que no sintió cuando Sasuke la levanto por la cintura y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de besarla, sólo sintió cuando el pelinegro se sentó en algo, con ella encima. Sakura separo la boca de él y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el salón, sentados sobre el sofá, miro al chico a la cara.

—¿Por qué…?

—En el pasillo no… aquí es mejor…

—Oh…—susurro la pelirosa y luego sonrió, para acercarse mas a Sasuke.

Comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos tontamente, en realidad no sabia que estaba haciendo, sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus muslos y luego como el comenzaba a subirle la falda del uniforme hacia la cintura.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces?

—Haha, lo dices como si nunca hubieras hecho esto…

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Creo que arruine el momento.

—Olvídalo…—dijo ella y le cubrió la boca con la suya, introduciendo la lengua entre sus labios.

Sasuke siguió besando hasta que ya le dolía la boca, aunque deseaba mucho comerse a besos a la pelirosa, ya quería pasar al próximo nivel y sentía que Sakura también, ya que la chica mientras seguía besándolo le estaba subiendo la camiseta negra que llevaba.

El pelinegro interrumpió el beso y se dirigió hacia su cuello, comenzando a lamerlo y a chuparlo, hasta el punto que le dejo un gran chupetón en la base de este.

—Sasuke, sigue…

—Ujum…—murmuró.

Sasuke con las yemas la acaricio desde la base del cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, que se veía gracias a que la blusa escolar estaba un poco abierta, llevo las dos manos hacia los botones y comenzó a soltarlos todos, hasta dejar la blusa abierta de par en par, enseñando sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén blanco transparente, que enseñaba mas de lo que cubría.

El pelinegro llevo una mano hacia uno de los pechos de la chica y se lo apretó, se quedo embelesado cuando Sakura abrió la boca para gemir, era tan hermosa. Sasuke mientras comenzaba a devorarle el cuello otra vez, ubico el broche del sostén en su espalda y lo quito, lentamente despojo a la pelirosa de la blusa y del sostén, liberando sus hermosos pechos.

Se relamió los labios al ver a aquellos pechos que siempre había anhelado, volvió a poner la mano sobre uno de estos, mientras la otra intentaba encontrar el elástico de las braguitas de la pelirosa, de un tirón se las rompió.

—Oye, no me compras nada para tener que estar rompiendo mis cosas…—se quejo la chica.

—Te comprare todas las que quieras…

—Yo también quiero romper…—dijo Sakura y comenzó a tirar más de la camiseta del chico hasta que Sasuke subió los brazos hacia arriba, dejando que la chica le quitara la prenda.

Sakura se la quito y la tiró al suelo, había visto ese cuerpo muchas veces sin camiseta, pero esta vez. La pelirosa se ojo los labios, esta vez si podría tocarlo. Colocó sus manos sobre el torso un tanto musculoso de Sasuke y fue bajando hacia abajo, hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones y volvió a subir colocando las manos en sus hombros.

—Sabes siempre he querido sentir el pecho desnudo de un hombre pegado al mio… y mas el tuyo, desde aquella noche no puedo dejar de pensar en como seria…—dijo ella pasando los brazos por el cuello del chico y cumpliendo su fantasía.

—Y yo siempre he querido volver a tomar tus pechos con mi boca…—la apretó contra su pecho, haciendo que Sakura gimiera—¿Me dejas?—le pregunto dándole un besito suave en los labios.

Sakura asintió.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza y pronto su boca atacó los pezones de Sakura, atormentándolos con la lengua y con los dientes, tirando de ellos y succionándolos con fuerza. Sakura se sentía desfallecer, era mejor que la otra vez, pero y si alguien llegaba y los veía ahí en el sofá, haciendo esas cosas…

—Sa-Sasuke…—dijo como pudo, no podía dejar de gemir, aquella sensación era demasiado deliciosa.

—Umm…—susurro el despegándose de los senos de la chica

—Ahora pienso que aquí no es el lugar, vamos a tu cuarto…

—Si que eres rápida…—murmuró Sasuke—pero si tienes razón.

Sakura recogió su blusa y rápidamente se la puso mientras iba con Sasuke hacia su recamara. Seguramente ese seria el día en que Sasuke al fin se le declara como debe ser.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, ni bien ella termino de cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro se abalanzo sobre ella, pegándola a esta. Le arranco la blusa y siguió devorándola como hace un rato.

—Sasuke, espera…

—Ya no quiero esperar mas…—dijo el chico y la llevo hacia la cama. Cuando la espalda de Sakura encontró el colchón mullido, Sasuke se subió encima de ella y le abrió las piernas.

—Oye ve mas despacio, no me gustaría que mi primera vez fuese un asco…

Sasuke sonrió y como ella le dijo, fue besándola despacio, acariciándola despacio, mordiendo levemente cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura, desnudándola de la ropa que le quedaba rápidamente. Ya no se podía aguantar más. Le quito la falda y se quedo embelesado observando el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de la chica.

—Eres bonita…

—Me da mucha pena, yo…

—Lo se, se que nunca nadie te ha visto y me gusta que sea el primero en hacerlo, pensé que Itachi…

—No, no lo menciones, Itachi y yo no hemos hecho nada, solo nos besamos aquella vez, solo eso, tu eres quien me gusta de verdad Sasuke—susurro ella abrazándose de su cuello y pegándolo a su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke sonrió. Escucharlo de su boca era toda una sensación satisfactoria. La beso de nuevo y el mismo sin dejar de besarla se despojo de su ropa, quedando en la misma situación que ella. Vio como Sakura abría la boca y se sonrojaba al verlo como dios lo trajo al mundo. Se veía tan hermosa sonrojada…

—Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras…—dijo el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Yo…—murmuró nerviosa Sakura pero luego como sabia que iba a hacer, ella se levantó y se quedo mirando su miembro erecto—¿Enserio puedo tocarlo?

—Ujum…

Sakura llevo una traviesa mano hacia su miembro y cuando lo toco con esta, Sasuke se sintió como si estuviese en el cielo y más cuando ella comenzó a mover la mano sobre su este.

—Sakura—gimió.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Si…—cerro los ojos.

Se sentía como si se estuviese a punto de venirse. El no llegaba tan rápido, pero ahí estaba ya. Le quito la mano de ahí a Sakura y esta refunfuño molesta.

—¡Oye!

—Lo siento, pero el único sitio en donde quiero venirme es dentro de ti…

—Eso se escucho sucio.

Sasuke sonrió y rápidamente la tumbo en la cama, subiéndose encima de ella de nuevo. Él le acaricio con los labios por todo el cuerpo hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate, Sasuke no iba a hacer eso, cerró las piernas, este solo la miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Vamos, esto te gustara…

—Yo no quiero…

—Solo un poquito…

—Un poquito…

—Bien…

Sakura sintió su corazón acelerarse hasta casi darle un infarto cuando Sasuke zambulló los dedos dentro de su intimidad. La pelirosa cerró los ojos, se sentía demasiado bien aquello.

—Sasuke… ya…—se sentía muy rara. Seguramente aquella sensación era el tal orgasmo de que tanto Ino hablaba.

Sasuke siguió con los dedos dentro de el, moviéndolos y con el pulgar le acariciaba el clítoris. Sakura sintió una descarga electica que le paralizo todo el cuerpo y casi la hizo llorar.

—Kami…

Sasuke saco los dedos de ella y le abrió más las piernas mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. Le echo una mirada a Sakura, esta solo asintió mientras se mordía los labios. El pelinegro se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Abrázame…—le dijo y ella lo hizo.

Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla observando la cara de Sakura, necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya, pero no podía ser brusco, era la primera vez de Sakura y tenia que tratarla con delicadeza para cuando ella se acordara de esto, lo hiciera con felicidad. Fue introduciéndose lentamente en ella, hasta que sintió como su punta tocaba la barrera que lo separaba de la gloria.

Se detuvo.

—¿Sakura… tu quieres que siga?

Ella abrió los ojos.

—Si, hazme tuya…

Sasuke empujo y se adentro lo mas profundo entro de ella, espero a que Sakura se acostumbrara para poder moverse completamente. Cuando empezó a hacerlo sentía lo muy estrecha que era Sakura, pero eso solo aumentaba el placer, porque sentía como ella lo apretaba.

El la miro y la besó mientras seguía penetrándola, dando rienda a la pasión, sus manos viajaron hacia los muslos de Sakura y la levantó, dándose la vuelta y sentándose mientras seguía dentro de ella. Sabía que aun no estaba acostumbrada, pero quería ver como seria verla encima de él.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—gimió ella separando la boca de él.

Sasuke solo le agarro las nalgas, apretándoselas y la hizo que comenzara a cabalgar sobre el.

—Sasuke me esta doliendo…

—Te acostumbraras…—murmuró y siguió penetrándola mientras la besaba en los labios. Ya sentía que estaba llegando, iba a llegar en ella, pero no le importaba para nada. La abrazo y descargo toda su fuerza en esa última embestida.

Sakura también llego al clímax y no pudo ms contenerse, tenia que decírselo.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun—le susurro al chico que mantenía su cabeza enterrada en sus senos. Sabía que Sasuke nunca lo diría, pero al menos se sentía feliz al confesárselo.

Llevo una mano a su cabello negro, peinándoselo. Sasuke aun seguía dentro de ella y no se había movido ni un ápice. Sakura pensó que tal vez estaba reflexionando sobre lo sucedido, pero aquello tuvo que pasar, era mejor no resistirse.

—Sasuke…—murmuró.

Este levantó la cabeza de sus pechos y la miro a los ojos. Se quedaron un rato mirándose hasta que Sasuke sonrió y la beso. Sakura correspondió al beso para después separarse.

—Me gusto mucho…

—Hmp, se que si…

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Por que tenia que ser tan arrogante? Se iba a levantar de el, pero Sasuke apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, para no dejar que lo hiciera.

—Oye…

—Se mi novia Sakura—le susurro mientras se tumbaba en la cama con ella encima.

Sakura se sonrojo y solo sonrió. Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que fuese su novia, era como si fuese un sueño, esperaba no estrellarse contra la realidad, mientras tanto iba a disfrutar de aquello. Escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

—Si…—susurro antes de caer dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Esto es una locura…—murmuró Sasuke pasándose la mano por la cara.

Lo habían hecho y aunque fuera genial por unos minutos, ahora estaban en la realidad.

—Si, pero admite que te gusto…—dijo Sakura sonriente.

Sasuke se quedo embelesado viéndola con su cuerpo desnudo todo sonrosado por la anterior actividad. Sonrió. Se puso de lado y la abrazó, la chica quedo pegada a su cuerpo, seguramente Sakura podía sentir lo muy excitado que estaba de nuevo.

—No negare que me gusto…—susurro Sasuke tirando de una de sus orejas con sus dientes.

La chica sonriendo, aun adolorida, separándose de Sasuke se levantó de la cama, pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que le agarro un brazo, tirando hacia el.

—Suéltame… Tengo que ir a hacer la cena…

—Deja que el dobe la haga, el puede hacerla…

—¿Acaso quieres que el se de cuenta de lo que hicimos? Mejor déjame ir…

—¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que era esto lo que quería…

—Claro que lo quiero, pero primero déjame acostumbrarme a la idea de ser tu novia y de que hicimos el amor—sonrió y luego cerró los ojos al sentir como Sasuke comenzaba a acariciarla entre las piernas—Eres un pervertido, suéltame, tengo que hacer la cena…

—Hmp, de acuerdo…—murmuró y la soltó.

Sakura sonriente fue hacia el baño del chico y unos minutos después salió con el albornoz de este.

—Espero que me lo devuelvas…

—Si, si…—dijo la pelirosa yendo hacia la puerta. Cuando Sakura desapareció por esta, Sasuke se levantó de la cama, quedando sentado en esta. Aun sentía ganas de tomar a Sakura de nuevo, pero tenia que contenerse. Era cierto que nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, no todavía.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama. Aunque nadie debía enterarse, el debía de hacer que todo el mundo lo supiera, que Sakura era suya, incluso el imbécil de Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

¿Moriré? ¿Cómo estuve?

No hice mucha plática sobre algunas cosas, no quería que mi fic se volviera obsceno, créame, yo soy muy pervertida… Así que quite partes sucias, para que pareciera romántico… ¿Qué piensan?

Sorry fanes de Itachi, yo también lo amo, pero ahora que lo veo, Itachi es algo así como su hermano mayor, aunque el "sienta" cosas por ella, es una figura cariñosa para ella, si lo hubiera puesto a que lo hicieran juntos, ahí se hubiera complicado la cosa, gracias por comentar sus sugerencias, eso me hizo dar cuenta de ello. Y pues también pensé que no es un ItaSaku, si no un SasuSaku y que Itachi debía arreglar sus cosas con su novia, que es Konan…

Ay, seré muerta en este capi, yo iba a dejar el Lemmon para después, pero me dije que no debía de seguir alargando la historia. Hehe, que quieren que siga después de esto… ¿eh?


	13. Nuestra Cita Parte 1

**Capitulo 12: **

**Nuestra Cita (Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se levantó contenta. Habían pasado tantas cosas ayer. Había sido hecha mujer, Sasuke le dijo que quería estar con ella, todo era demasiado feliz y temía que todo fuera un sueño. Salió de su cuarto con el uniforme puesto, era una pena que no había podido dormir con Sasuke para mantener las apariencias, pero cuando todo el mundo supiera que era novia de Sasuke Uchiha nadie los detendría.

—Genial, pienso como una cría… ya eres mujer Sakura, piensa como tal

—¡Hola Sakura-chan!—grito de Naruto abrazándola por detrás.

Sakura se dejo abrazar, aun seguía en sus ensoñaciones de cría cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de Sasuke detrás de ellos.

—Dobe, suelta a mi novia…—dijo el

Sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto se helaba. Sakura parpadeo, acaso Sasuke se estaba confesando delante de su amigo, se supone que nadie debía de saberlo. Se volvió hacia su novio que estaba cruzado de brazos y miraba a su amigo muy molesto. Se veía lo muy celoso que estaba.

—¿Eres novio de Sakura? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? ¿De que me he perdido? ¡Oh por dios!

—Mejor cállate dobe y ya hablaremos luego…—dijo el chico pasando de largo, pero se detuvo frente a Sakura e inclinándose le dio un candente beso en la boca, que si no estuviese llegando tarde a su clase de las 7 y punto de la mañana, hubiera llevado a Sakura a su dormitorio. Se separo de ella y le guiño un ojo.

—Mas tarde hablaremos…—dijo y se fue.

Sakura se quedo pasmada en su lugar, toda ruborizada. Se mordió el labio y miro a Naruto este la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona plantada en su rostro.

—Así que eres novia del teme…

—No se de que hablas y ya me voy, son las 7:30 y tengo que llegar temprano al instituto—dijo ella, se dio la vuelta entrando rápidamente a su habitación para recoger sus cosas e irse hasta sin desayunar, no podía soportar la mirada del rubio.

Cuando llego al instituto toda cansada fue que pudo respirar tranquila. Aun no se acostumbraba para nada, no cabía en su mente que era novia de Sasuke, además aun se preguntaba porque Sasuke se había confesado delante del baka de Naruto… ¿Acaso el quería que llegara a los oídos de su hermano…?

—Ojala que no fuese eso…—dijo ella entrando a su clase.

(No relatare mucho, llegare al punto…¬¬)

Las clases pasaron como todos los días, aburridas para ella. Sakura estaba pensando en su nuevo novio, aun no se lo creía, a veces se pellizcaba para poder creérselo. Era tan grandioso…

La campana de salida sonó y Sakura felizmente y en una nube en la que ella sola habitaba, recogió sus cosas como un rayo y salió del salón sin esperar siquiera a Ino. Estaba muy feliz y no se aguantaba a si misma, ella creía que muy pronto iba a explotar.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca, ya Sasuke seguramente estaría en casa, así que tenia que darse rápido. Doblo la esquina rápidamente y se topo de bruces con alguien, cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo.

—¡Auch!

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, Haruno?—le grito alguien

La pelirosa levantó la cabeza y mascullo una maldición.

—¡Otra vez!—murmuró. No tenía suerte.

—Tu eres las que siempre esta topándose conmigo—le grito Sasori—¿O es que acaso te gusta? Creo que no puedes evitarlo después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, yo fui tu primer beso y el primer hombre que te toco…—soltó una risotada.

Sakura rodo los ojos. Este chico hablaba pura mierda. Ella se arrepentía de aquello, de haber dejado que el la besara y la toqueteara, pero que se le iba a hacer, no podía borrar el pasado.

—Puede que me hayas besado y tocado, pero mi novio lo hace mil veces mejor que tu—le dijo la pelirosa.

Sasori sonrió de lado.

—¿En serio? Gaara-baka debe de estar moviéndotelo bien…

—Es mejor que retires eso mocoso—dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Sakura se ruborizo. Sasuke estaba allí, la había venido a buscar. Sonrió maliciosamente. Ese Sasori ahora aprendería a no meterse con ella. Sasuke se acercó y agarro al pelirrojo por las solapas de la chaqueta escolar, levantándolo del suelo.

—Quiero que retires eso. Parece que no aprendes la lección. ¿Quieres morirte hoy?

—L-lo siento…—murmuró.

Sasuke lo miro con los ojos entrecerrado. Sakura pensó que era bueno que esa mirada no iba a dirigida a ella, también era bueno tener un novio que te defendiera.

—Deja de molestar a mi novia si no quieres que eso suceda, te lo advierto. Se donde vives y tu rutina diaria, así que ten cuidado—dijo Sasuke y lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lo dejo en el suelo.

Sakura se engancho de Sasuke.

—Me viniste a buscar… o que te trae por aquí.

—Eres mi novia, así que vendré a buscarte para que idiotas como este—Sasuke miro a Sasori—Te lo advierto mocoso insolente, metete con mi novia y lo lamentaras. Vámonos Sakura…—dijo esto ultimo agarrando a la pelirosa por un brazo y llevándosela de ahí hasta la salida.

Una vez a fuera, se dirigieron hacia el coche de Sasuke. Sakura se subió al asiento del copiloto y se iba a abrochar el cinturón cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke en sus brazos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su novio.

—Emm…

Sasuke se acercó y planto sus labios en su boca. La pelirosa se dejo besar, el comenzó a mover los labios sobre los suyos mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los senos. Sakura se estaba comenzando a sentir excitada y más cuando su novio le estaba metiendo las manos por debajo de su blusa.

La pelirosa se separo de Sasuke y le agarro las manos.

—Sasuke en frente de la escuela no, no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa.

—Bien…—murmuró Sasuke. Le coloco el cinturón y se puso derecho. Sakura lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No harás lo mismo?

—Soy un chico mayor, no necesito de el.

—Y yo que pensé que cambiarias un poco al menos, sigues siendo el mismo.

—Pero soy tu novio…—le dijo sonriendo.

—Ya vamos, voy a organizar mi cuarto, lo tengo muy regado…

—Tú no harás nada de eso hoy, porque saldremos por ahí.

—¿Qué estas diciendo?

¿Acaso Sasuke la estaba invitando a salir? ¿Cómo una cita?

—Te estoy invitando a salir.

Se sonrojo y sonrió. Una cita con Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi se quito la americana y la arrojo al sofá, al mismo tiempo que su móvil comenzaba a sonar. Mascullando un improperio lo saco del bolsillo y se quedo de piedra al ver el número. No podía ser que ella lo estuviese llamando de nuevo, sabia que tenia que afrontar la realidad, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, el todavía la amaba…

—¡Argh! Estoy tan confundido…

Se quedo mirando el móvil hasta que dejo de sonar. Tal vez lo mejor seria afrontar las cosas, se dijo. Tenia que hablar con Konan. Se puso la americana de nuevo y salió del piso, mientras buscaba en sus contactos el número de la peliazul.

Lo encontró y le dio a llamar. Se puso el móvil en la oreja y espero, mientras iba hacia su auto. Konan contesto en dos timbrazos.

—Konan…—murmuró Itachi—Necesitamos hablar…

—_Y-yo también…_—dijo ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Itachi. Konan se oía demasiado extraña.

—_No…_

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? ¿Te llamo a un doctor?—pregunto preocupado. El nunca había escuchado decir a Konan que se encontraba mal.

—_No te preocupes, lo que tengo no mata a nadie y me hace muy feliz. Además estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor…—_dijo ella.

—Entonces, quieres que nos veamos…

—_Si, pero ya estoy cerca…_

—¿Qué?

—Estoy aquí…—escucho Itachi decir detrás de el.

El pelilargo se volvió y se encontró con la peliazul que llevaba un vestido de color crema. La chica se cruzo de brazos y bajo la mirada. Itachi guardo su móvil y se acercó a Konan.

—Hola…—le dijo a la chica sonriendo.

—Hola, tenía mucho sin verte…—murmuró Konan levantando la mirada, pero cuando el la miro a los ojos ella rehuyó.

—Te ves pálida…—dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba mas blanca que antes y se veía decaída, ¿acaso era su culpa? La agarro de la mano—Vamos a mi piso.

—En realidad no quiero ir, quiero mejor que me lleves a una heladería.

—¿Heladería?

Konan sonrió y asintió.

—De acuerdo…—acepto el.

Aun con su mano agarrada, Itachi la llevo a su auto. Se subieron en el y marcharon hacia la heladería. Una vez allí, Konan fue directa hacia la barra sin siquiera esperarlo a el. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_«Tal vez necesitaba estar distraída… quizás ella no quería subir a mi piso porque le traía recuerdo dolorosos. Debo de dejar las cosas claras con ella…»,_ pensó el chico.

Fue hacia donde estaba la peliazul y pidió algo pequeño, mientras la chica pedía un gran tarro de helado de chocolate. Una vez que tuvieron su pedido se fueron hacia una mesa, Konan no espero a sentarse y comenzó a comerse su helado desesperadamente.

Eso era extraño, pensó Itachi. Konan casi no comía de nada y hoy parecía como si quisiese comerse toda la heladería. Se quedo observándola comer, en realidad se le veía muy extraña, algo estaba pasando con ella.

—Konan…

—Umm…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Dijiste que querías hablar, aquí estoy. Habla.

—Me refiero porque estás tan rara, es algo molesto verte así. Eres una chica refinada y hoy pareces como…

—Veras hoy estoy de cambiante humor. Habla de una vez.

—Fuiste tu la que me llamaste—le dijo el chico con un tono enfadado.

Ella dejo de comer y levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento, estoy muy sensible.

—Yo lo siento también. Creo que deberíamos ir a otro sitio. Este lugar no es bueno para hablar de nuestra relación.

—¿Dónde?

—Aunque se que no quieres ir, deberíamos ir a mi piso…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo, en otro sitio…**

Sakura una vez que llegaron a la casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Tenia que ponerse hermosa para esa cita, hermosa para Sasuke. Se dio una ducha rápida pero que la dejo olorosa a rosas y se hundió de lleno en su armario, buscando algo lindo pero sexy que ponerse.

Encontró una blusa blanca y una falda color beige, busco que ponerse en los pies y encontró unos zapatitos negros.

Se lo puso todo y fue hacia el espejo, se miro en el, tenia que cambiar el cabello, estaba harta de llevarlo largo, un corte le favorecía. Se amarró el pelo en una coleta alta y dejo un flequillo que le tapaba un poco la frente. Después de peinarse se puso un poco de colonia y bajo hacia el salón.

Sasuke estaba sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados, parecía como si estuviese dormido. Sakura sonrió y en puntillas fue hacia el, rápidamente se subió en su regazo, este abrió los ojos y la miro.

—Ya terminaste…

—Si…—dijo ella y acercó su boca a la del chico.

Sakura tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior de Sasuke para introducirlo en su boca, como si estuviera succionándoselo, jugando con el. Sasuke se pregunto donde esta había aprendido eso, que el supiera el no se lo había enseñado, tal vez Itachi había…

Se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos.

—¿Dónde aprendiste…?

—En la tv…—dijo ella como leyendo sus pensamientos, lo que en realidad era cierto, esos programas de citas al fin hacían algo.

—Voy a desconectártela, no puedes…

Ella no lo dejo porque cubrió la boca de su novio de nuevo. Sasuke se quedo rígido, esperando a ver que iba a hacer esta vez su chica, pero nunca pensó que Sakura lo mordería.

—¡Augh!—se quejo el chico llevándose una mano a la boca.

Sakura se rio.

—No me detengas cuando estoy aprendiendo.

—Mejor vámonos antes que se haga tarde y no podamos disfrutar…

—De acuerdo…—dijo Sakura y se levantó de las piernas de su novio sonriendo, cuando miro hacia abajo, se ruborizo. Ese Sasuke siempre de pervertido.

—¿Qué?—murmuró el chico dándose cuenta de la mirada fija que tenia Sakura en él y mas en su partes privadas.

—No nada—dijo la chica desviado la mirada.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, pero fue detenida por Sasuke que la abrazo por la espalda, pegándola a el. Sakura se quejo e intento darle un codazo a su novio, pero cada vez que se movía sentía la prominente erección de su novio en su trasero, excitándola.

—Sasuke, por favor, quiero ir a mi cita…

—No antes de que te toquetee un chin.

—Eso se escuchó como si solo quisieras tocarme y no amarme ¬¬

Sasuke la apretó más contra su cuerpo excitado y empezó a mover las caderas, como si estuviese penetrándola a lo que la pelirosa se ruborizó más. Sintió una de sus manos en uno de sus pechos y la otra la sintió levantándole la blusa y luego en la cinturilla de sus shorts, adentrándose dentro de ellos.

La pelirosa se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando sintió como los dedos de su novio le acariciaban su intimidad, pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como Sasuke adentraba un dedo, comenzando a masturbarla con este.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Umm…

El siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de sus shorts, mojándola más de lo que ya estaba. Aquello era una pura tortura. La pelirosa comenzó a gemir al tiempo que Sasuke la penetraba mas a fondo esta vez con dos dedos.

—Sasuke me estas lastimando…—le dijo, que era muy cierto, aun no se acostumbraba.

Su novio seguramente deseaba eso de nuevo, aunque el día anterior lo habían hecho muchas veces, hoy no deseaba hacerlo para nada, le dolían las extremidades. No iban a hacerlo hoy.

—Sasuke por favor, vámonos…

—Hmp—murmuró Sasuke y saco sus dedos.

Sakura se arregló la ropa y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su novio, al tiempo que lo veía como se llevaba los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos, saboreando su sabor. Era un cochino.

Salieron de la casa hasta el auto de Sasuke, se subieron en el y antes de arrancar, Sakura se dio cuenta por el espejo retrovisor que Naruto acababa de llegar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiesen seguido ahí? ¿Qué hubiera pasado que si en vez de Naruto fuera Itachi quien los encontrara?

No podría aguantar la mirada de la vergüenza. Aunque tarde o temprano todo se descubriría.

**.**

**.**

**Notas:**

Creo que volví a tener mi imaginación y pude volver a escribir, gracias a ustedes ya que leí varias veces los comentarios y me emocionaron más de lo que ya estaba, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Cómo estuve? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? ¿Muy pervertida? Lo se, no puedo negarlo es algo que llevo en la sangre y no diré el porque…

Hablo en serio…

Annyeong! ^_^/


	14. Nuestra Cita Parte 2

**Capitulo 13:**

**Nuestra Cita (Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

Itachi le echo una ojeada a Konan que iba a su lado en su auto, estaban dirigiéndose hacia su apartamento. Se le veía muy rara, tanto que el pelilargo creía que estaba hablando con otra persona. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Al rato se mostraba dulce y amigable, luego enfadada y gruñona y después tristona, ella estaba muy extraña,

—¿Sabes quiero ir a un parque de diversiones?

—No será mejor que vayamos a mi piso a hablar, deja de darle vuelta al asunto, Konan.

—Quiero relajarme antes de hablar…—murmuró ella mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

—Como digas—murmuró Itachi cambiando de carril y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el lugar. Mientras no dejaba de preguntarse que le pasaba a la chica. Se concentró en la carretera, mas tarde ella respondería sus preguntas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto levantó la mano moviéndola frenéticamente, haciéndoles señas al chico de cabello dorado y su novia que también lo tenía igual. Aunque no era para nada fin de semana, era un día especial para el y su novia, cumplían 2 años de nuevo. Ni bien llego de la universidad se cambio y se fue a encontrarse con esta.

Aunque era un día para celebrarlo a solas, quería pasarla tarde con su hermano mayor que nunca estaba con el, ya en la noche resolvería con su novia y le regalaría la mejor noche de su vida.

—Onii-chan…—gritó Naruto.

—Hm, Naruto…—dijo Deidara agarrado de la mano con su novia Ino—Hinata…

—Buenas tardes Deidara-san

—Vamos Hinata-chan, no tienes que ser educada con este—dijo su novio señalando al rubio de la coleta—Mira, esta es Ino la novia de onii-chan, es amiga de Sakura.

—Ah, soy Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto Ino-san—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo alegremente.

—Sabes, soy más joven que tú, tengo la edad de Sakura—dijo la chica rubia.

—Ah…

—Si, así como lo ves Hinata-chan, este, Sasuke y Itachi, son unos chicos que les gustan andar con mujeres mas jóvenes que ellos, son unos depravados, pervirtiendo a niñas.

Hinata se rio al ver la mirada de enfado del hermano de su novio.

—¿Y a donde nos llevaras Naruto?—pregunto Deidara—¿No me digas que entraremos a ese lugar de niños?—dijo el chico señalando a aquel parque lleno de atracciones.

Naruto se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se rio.

—Pues, verán, hoy es un día de rebajas en el parque de diversiones, así que aquí estamos.

—Eso es de niños, no podías pensar en un cine o algo mas maduro.

—Vamos Deidara—le dijo su novia toda melosa—Yo quiero entrar.

—De acuerdo entremos…—murmuró el chico e la coleta mientras rodaba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por su novia y su niñato hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿A dónde me llevaras?—le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke mientras lo veía hacer algunas muecas raras.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en la carretera y aunque eso era bueno, a la pelirosa le molestaba. Porque luego de subirse al auto y pensar bien las cosas, no hubiera sido nada que Naruto los hubiese encontrado, de todos modos ya el lo sabía, ¿no?

Si no hubiera sido tan tonta hubiera tenido una sesión rápida con Sasuke.

Suspiro y se arreglo bien la blusa que había dislocado un poco para atraer la atención de Sasuke, cosa que no dio resultado porque el chico no la pelaba.

—¡Sasuke!

—Sakura cálmate, ya veras… Se cuanto te gustan estas cosas…

¿Cosas? ¿A que se refería su novio? Bueno, a ella le gustaban muchas cosas, la comida, los zapatos, los doramas, los Oppas, los animes, la ropa, los vampiros, en realidad un sinfín de cosas, así que no sabia que se refería exactamente Sasuke.

—Dime…

Sasuke suspiro y detuvo el auto en un semáforo que en ese momento se acababa de poner rojo. Se volvió a verla.

—Recuerdas aquel día que cumpliste 12…

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese día había ido por primera vez al parque de diversiones y fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaría en su vida. Su nueva familia estaba con ella, como los otros dos cumpleaños atrás, se había sentido tan feliz, tan querida, tan especial. Lo malo era que no tenia amigos para poder compartir ese momento, solo tenía sus 4 hermanos mayores… Sonrió y asintió.

El chico arqueo las cejas.

—Ah... ¿Me llevaras ahí, verdad?—pregunto la chica.

Sasuke asintió y Sakura se quito el cinturón, mientras se inclinaba hacia su novio y lo besaba con fogosidad, y hubiesen seguido si el estúpido semáforo no hubiese cambiado.

El chico volvió a poner en auto en marcha y Sakura se mantuvo tranquila, cuando llegara al dichoso sitio, llevaría a su novio a un lugar que no estuviera nada y se lo comería como deseaba a hacerlo.

_«¡Que pervertida soy!»_

Cuando llegaron y Sasuke parqueo el auto, Sakura salió rápidamente del auto hacia la entrada. Sasuke se dijo que había hecho mal a traerla allí. Sakura se emocionaba demasiado con esas cosas, ahora mismo estaba dando saltitos como una niña pequeña.

Mientras se lamentaba camino hacia ella. Pagaron sus entradas y entraron juntos. Sakura cuando vio las atracciones soltó un gritillo de felicidad y huyo corriendo hacia una de ellas. Sasuke siguió a su novia y cuando estuvo frente a ella, ni bien llego, esta lo arrastró hacia los asientos de seguridad de la montaña rusa, el hombretón de seguridad les puso los cinturones y las vallas protectoras.

—Emm, Sakura, yo no creo que esto sea buena idea…

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No, solo que no quería montarme en esta cosa—murmuró el chico a lo que Sakura lo miro con una mirada de incredulidad y luego soltó una carcajada, para después comenzar a reírse como loca.

Sasuke miro a su novia con el ceño fruncido. Cualquiera que la viera diría que estaba loca o drogada. El pelinegro volvió la cara hacia otro lado, el no andaba con ella, no la conocía… ¬¬

No es que tuviera miedo de estar amarrado en un asiento con lo único que lo agarraba era un cinturón de seguridad, ni tampoco le tenia miedo a la altura, pero había que ser precavido. ¿Y si esas cosas fallaban? ¿Y si ocurría una catástrofe?

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando borrar esos pensamientos negativos. No tenía miedo. Podía hacer esto fácilmente.

—¿Sasuke?—escucho la melodiosa voz de su novia.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza hacia ella y Sakura le sonrió.

—Vamos deja tu miedo y goza esto. Hay que disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konan miró a su ex novio nerviosa. ¿Cuándo podría decírselo sin sentirse perdida? Era el momento perfecto, pero no quería arruinar el ultimo momento feliz que tenia con el. Desde que Itachi terminó con ella todo fue un desastre, no había querido comer para nada, no podía dormir y para el colmo se había enfermado de una enfermedad que la alegraba bastante.

Sonrió tontamente. ¿Qué diría el cuando le revelara el secreto?

—Ya llegamos—dijo Itachi mirando a la chica de pelo azul.

Ella se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado. No podía, no deseaba que Itachi la odiara. Estaba segura que si se lo revelaba este la odiaría por siempre.

—¿Konan?

—Creo que lo mejor es que me lleves a casa, Itachi, ya hablaremos otro día.

—No, hay que hablar ahora. Te dije que en mi casa seria mejor, pero tú quisiste venir aquí quien sabe para que…

—Yo solo…

—Vamos al grano, Konan—murmuró el pelinegro volviéndose hacia ella.

La chica trago nerviosa.

—Que tal si nos bajamos y disfrutamos un poco…

—No quiero disfrutar quiero que me digas lo que pasa…

—Yo…

—Dímelo…—le imploro el chico.

Konan se puso blanca como la cera. ¿Por que aun seguía sin decírselo? Era el miedo que estaba haciendo mella en ella, tenia que decírselo por su bien, aunque eso significara perderlo para siempre.

—Estoy embarazada—soltó sin nada acompañado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba cansado. Sakura era pura dinamita, no se casaba para nada, se había montado en casi todas las atracciones y aun su energía no llegaba a su limite. Suspiro y se acercó a ella, estaban en un puesto de tiro al blanco, su novia quería un oso panda que solo se podía conseguir si se acertaban 10 tiros al blanco.

Sakura no había dejado que nadie mas que ella lo intentara, y se estaba gastando todo su dinero. Vio como ella volvía a fallar, se giro hacia el y lo miro con ojitos de cachorritos.

—Sakura ya basta, no lo vas a lograr…

—Que estúpido eres, uno aprende de sus errores y mi error esta en que tengo que fijar bien el tiro y tengo que seguir intentándolo, ese oso se va conmigo esta noche…

Sasuke suspiro y miro al hombre de mediana edad del puesto. Este le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se acercó al oso que tanto quería su novia y lo bajo del estante, se lo acercó a Sasuke y sonriendo le dijo:

—Me ha pagado ya bastante y su novia al parecer nunca se va a rendir, si seguía así iba a quedar en bancarrota—le dijo el señor sonriente.

Sakura tiro un grito y le arrebato el peluche a Sasuke de los brazos mientras lo abrazaba murmurando cosas tontas sobre el oso. Sasuke rodo los ojos y le sonrió al señor.

—Gracias…—le agradeció.

—No hay de que, disfrute de la noche…

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y agarro a Sakura por el hombro, guiándola en el camino, porque la chica seguía encismada en su oso.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, ya son las 9 y tienes clases mañana…—murmuró Sasuke.

—Ok, vámonos ya, me duelen los pies…

_«Al fin. Creía que nunca se cansaría»,_ pensó Sasuke mientras sonreía triunfante.

Fueron hacia su auto en el aparcamiento y se subieron a el. En el camino Sakura seguía pegada a su oso como una niñata que le hubiesen regalado su primer oso. Sasuke cada vez que podía la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por Sakura? Los celos, la furia que sentía cada vez que la veía triste por algo… suspiro, eran cosas que no se las contaría a nadie, ni siquiera ella, tenia que conservar su imagen…

Llegaron a la casa y Sasuke parqueo el auto, mientras maldecía. Su hermano estaba ahí y Naruto también. Sakura se bajo del auto en las nubes y Sasuke la siguió mientras se dirigían a la puerta, pero antes de Sasuke abrirla esta se abrió mostrando a un Itachi furioso.

_«¿Ahora que le paso a este_?», se pregunto Sasuke mientras evadía la mirada acusadora de su hermano y entraba con Sakura. La empujo hasta el salón y esta se sentó en el sofá tranquila, sus ojos aun brillaban como estrellas.

—¿Dónde te la llevaste?—le espeto Itachi mientras lo seguía.

Sakura salió de su ensoñación y miro a Itachi que tenia una expresión encolerizada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Observo como su novio y su hermano se miraban con odio.

—Itachi-san yo…—decidió intervenir Sakura, sabiendo que era imposible.

—Solo fuimos al parque de diversiones, se lo había prometido a Sakura—dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

—¿Por qué será que no te creo? Aunque Naruto te haya visto, no creo que hayáis estado la tarde entera ahí…

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron a Naruto. Este se encogió en el sofá. Sasuke lo miro con odio y volvió la mirada hacia Itachi.

—Así que hubo un chismoso…

—Es lo normal…—dijo Itachi.

—Yo lo siento Sasuke, no pensé que…—empezó a decir Naruto.

—¡Tu cállate!—le grito Sasuke a su amigo.

Como podía ser así de traidor…

—No lo mandes a callar, tú eres el que debería reflexionar sobre tus actos…

—¿De que actos hablas?

—¿Crees que no se lo que paso aquí anoche?—pregunto el pelilargo.

A Sakura se le bajo el corazón a los pies. Itachi sabía lo que sucedió entre ellos, pero como se había enterado, miro a Naruto, pero este negó con la cabeza. Él seguramente no había sido, Naruto no había estado en la casa cuando estaban haciendo eso o tal vez fue cuando llego…

—Eso a ti no te interesa para nada, Itachi, lo que hagamos no te interesa en lo mas mínimo…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Soy tu hermano mayor y además de eso, soy el tutor de Sakura, velo por ella, algo que tú no haces…

—Para tu información a mí si me importa Sakura…

—¿Ah, si…?—soltó una risotada—Si claro, te recuerdo que a ti no te importaba Sakura, ni siquiera te gustaba llevarla al instituto, la ignoraba y la insultabas. ¿Desde cuando ha venido todo esto? Se que estas jugando con Sakura como juegas con todo el mundo…

—No tiene porque interesarte lo que yo haga con ella. Yo hago lo que a mi se me venga en gana…

—Te lo advierto Sasuke, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepiente…

—¿Ah y que vas a hacer?—pregunto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano. Sasuke sonrió y encarándolo frente a frente.

Sakura se levantó del sofá, al ver lo que se avecinaba por venir.

Naruto miro a los dos chicos como se quedaban perplejos. El había sido el chismoso, pero nunca pensó que Itachi actuaria de esa forma.

**.**

**Flash Back:**

**.**

Naruto afino la vista, al ver a dos personas pasar cerca del grupo. Se parecían a sus dos amigos, a Sasuke y a Sakura que esta mañana había descubierto que eran novios.

Se quedo un rato sin despegar la vista de ellos dos, hasta que al final pudo reconocerlos bien, porque la chica que tenia una cabellera rosa inconfundible respondió al nombre de Sakura cuando esta se echo a la carrera hasta un puesto de golosinas.

—¿Hinata?—llamo a su novia.

—¿Si, Naruto-kun?—dijo su novia volviéndose hacia el.

—¿Aquellos no son Sakura y Sasuke?—le dijo a ella mientras señalaba hacia donde estaban esos dos.

Hinata soltó una exclamación y lo miro dudosa.

—Si, son ellos, pero que hacen aquí…

—Bueno, eso explica porque Sakura no estaba en casa luego de salir del instituto…

—¿Están saliendo?—pregunto la pelinegra.

—No lo se, al parecer si… Esta mañana Sasuke dijo que Sakura era su novia… No pensé que era de verdad…

—¿Así que ya te diste cuenta?—dijo alguien detrás suyo.

Naruto y Hinata se volvieron, Deidara e Ino estaban detrás de ellos.

—¿Ya los habías visto?—le pregunto Naruto a su hermano mayor.

—Yo si, iba hacia el baño y Sakura en ese momento estaba saliendo de el, me escondí y pude verla—dijo Ino. Agarrada del brazo de su novio.

—Es mejor que no le digas anda de esto a Itachi, se enfadara.

—Pero Itachi y Sakura no son nada. Además se lo prometí a Itachi…

**End Flash Back**

Ese había sido su error, prometerle que tenía que decirle todo lo que pasara entre Sasuke y Sakura. Había traicionado a su amigo. Bajo la cabeza mientras escuchaba como Itachi y Sasuke discutían otra vez por Sakura.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Push, Push Baby mameul badajwo…<br>Push, Push Baby, Boy (I Want SISTAR!)**

**Naruto quedo como chismoso, pero ustedes saben que Naruto es medio loco y además saben que el es muy sincero con sus cosas, pensó que hacia lo correcto. Entiendan que Itachi esta pagando su pique con ellos….**

**Aquí empieza lo buenooo... Huhuhu..**.


	15. Dilemas

**Capitulo 14: **

**Dilemas**

**.**

**.**

Genial, ahora estaban peleando por ella de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Miro a su ahora novio y luego a Itachi, se iban a pelear a golpes, eso si, si ella no los detenía. Se acercó a los dos, posesionándose entre el medio de ellos, de frente a Itachi.

—Itachi ya basta, no se porque crees que aun soy una niña indefensa, yo se lo que hago y se que Sasuke no me hará daño—dijo la pelirosa mirando al hombre con quien siempre había confiado, al hombre que había creído amar de una manera diferente.

—Mira Sakura, puede que ya no seas una niña, pero yo se muy bien que eres débil con algunas cosas y mas aun, eres una ingenua, yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano, se de lo que es capaz.

—Parece como si no confiaras en el…—le espeto.

Itachi se rio y miro a Sasuke.

—Dime algo…

—No te diré nada. Se que estas enfadado con otra cosa y estas pagando tus iras con nosotros, no te incumbe para nada que seamos novios, esta bien, solo un poco, pero no le hare nada malo a Sakura.

—¿La amas?—pregunto de la nada.

Sakura se quedo fría. Sasuke no iba a contestar eso, porque además de que era obvio Sasuke, ni a ella se lo había confesado, seguramente la quería como todo el mundo, tal vez un poco más…

Itachi al ver que Sasuke no decía nada, soltó una carcajada.

—Ahí lo tienes…

—Por favor, Itachi, ya…—le suplico Sakura, él al parecer no veía que la estaba lastimando con esa actitud negativa.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! He pasado mi vida protegiéndote de todo el mundo y sin darme cuenta deje que mi hermano te tomara…

—¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?—le grito Sasuke.

—Es fácil, solo tengo que ver la sonrisa estúpida que llevas en la cara luego de que hagas lo que tenias propuesto…—le dijo Itachi miro a Sakura—Me has decepcionado, Sakura, no pensé que harías tal cosa, yo creía que esperarías…

—Ay vamos, Tata-chan, ya déjalos respirar—objeto Naruto observando la cara de Sakura que cada vez se ponía mas triste.

Itachi suspiro y se alejo de ellos para tomar asiento en el sofá.

—Naruto sírveme un trago o algo que tenga alcohol…

—Aquí no tenemos alcohol…—murmuró el rubio desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—Deja de mentir, Naruto y búscalo—le ordeno el pelilargo.

Naruto murmuró unas palabritas que Itachi no alcanzo a entender y se marcho. El pelilargo fijo su vista en Sasuke y Sakura que aun estaban de pie, el primero con una mirada gélida y la segunda con la cabeza gacha.

—Sakura—susurro Itachi—Vete a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y debes descansar.

—¿Acaso es una orden?—pregunto Sakura levantando la cabeza y mirando al chico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Tómalo como quieras, pero vete a dormir, estás muy cansada, se te nota en la cara.

—Sakura es cierto…—murmuró Naruto que llegaba en ese momento con el vaso de whisky, se lo paso a Itachi.

—¡No iré!—repuso cruzándose de brazos. No podía irse así por así y si Itachi golpeaba a Sasuke y se mataban a los golpes, no podría detenerlos, porque aunque Naruto estuviese allí, era un estúpido.

—Es una orden, Sakura…—dijo Itachi llevándose el vaso a la boca.

—Esta bien que me mantengas, pero estoy harta de que me digas que hacer. Dices que esto es malo, que lo otro malo… ¿Entonces que es lo que esta bien? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz un poco? ¿No puedo tener un novio?

—No si es Sasuke… y menos el que casi te viola

—¡¿Qué?! O sea que no puede ser alguien a quien yo elija…

—Sakura, se razonable…

—Selo tu, me estas lastimando con esto, Itachi. Me gusta Sasuke se verdad y aunque no sepa lo que el siente por mi, lo quiero de todas formas.

Itachi se despeino el cabello.

—Sakura, hoy estoy cabreado, sube a tu cuarto, hablaremos después…

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y dándole una mirada fulminante a Itachi, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Sasuke suspiro y miro a su hermano.

—Ves lo que haces…—le espeto antes de irse detrás de su novia.

La alcanzo antes de que entrara en su cuarto, la agarro del brazo y la hizo volverse hacia el. Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que era su novio y se tiro a sus brazos.

—Itachi es malo…—repuso ella con una mirada de cachorrito y desando las mejillas de su novio.

—Si que lo es…—murmuró Sasuke mientras se excitaba, había pasado el día entero excitado por su novia y esta no había hecho nada para bajarle la excitación, solo calentarlo mas.

Se separo un poco de esta, intentando calmarse antes de que por un arrebato de locura cogiera a Sakura y la llevara a su cuarto para hacerla suya, pero no podía hacer eso, aunque estuviese en contra de los deseos de su hermano, enfadarlo mas solo podría complicar las cosas y él solo deseaba estar con Sakura.

_«Que cursi me escucho. ¿Qué esta haciendo Sakura conmigo?, me esta cambiando…»_

—Algo le paso a Itachi, porque se que no es así…—murmuró Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke observo a su chica.

—Se ve que no conoces a mi hermano—dijo Sasuke y mirando hacia los dos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había nada, se inclino hacia ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios—Vete a dormir y sueña algo que no tenga que ver con esto, puedes soñarte conmigo en la cama, no me enfadaría…—Sakura soltó una risita—Tal vez mañana esto se arregle, tienes razón a Itachi le paso algo y esta pagando sus penas con nosotros, hablare con Naruto, el debe de saberlo…

—Esta bien… Adiós—dijo la pelirosa y se adentro a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyo en esta. Ella haría que Itachi cambiara de opinión, el debía de dejarla estar con Sasuke, porque ella lo amaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konan suspiro mientras se desplomaba en su sofá, había estado en la casa de su mejor amigo Nagato las horas después de su conversación con Itachi. Se llevo las manos al rostro, estaba llorando de nuevo, sabia que Itachi ya no la amaba como antes y que ahora lo único que le importaba era la chica que en un principio había arruinado su relación.

**.**

**Flash back:**

**.**

—Estoy embarazada—le susurro observando como la expresión tranquila que siempre llevaba Itachi, cambiaba a una perpleja.

Se arrepintió de ello, nunca había querido decírselo en un principio pero Nagato había insistido porque según el, el Uchiha tenía derecho a saberlo y ahí estaba ella, viendo como su vida se destrozaba más de lo que ya estaba. Itachi esta estático con una expresión muy incomoda para ella.

—¿Estas hablando en serio?—le pregunto el chico mirándola.

—Yo… —Konan suspiro—Para tu desgracia, si…

—¿Por que dices que para mi desgracia?

—Lo digo porque es la verdad, nos separamos y cada quien fue por su lado, ¿no? Tu estas con esta chica de instituto, así que debe de ser una desgracia que yo haya dicho que estoy embarazada, o mejor dicho que lo este.

—Mira, Konan…

—No, escúchame tú…—le dijo al chico. Este la miro con sorpresa y luego desvió la vista hacia el frente—Solo te lo he confesado porque Nagato me dijo que te lo dijera…

—Nagato, eh…

—Sabes que es un amigo…

—Eso es lo que siempre dices…

Konan abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerro, el nunca entendería que para ella Nagato era como su hermano, como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Itachi siempre se había sentido celoso del chico, solo porque este era muy apegado a Konan y siempre estaba con ella cuando la chica lo necesitaba.

—Itachi, entre Nagato y yo nunca hubo nada, solo éramos amigos…

—¿Y que me dices del tal Yahiko?—pregunto el pelinegro dando rienda a su enojo y a los celos evidentes que tenia.

—Tampoco, solo son amigos, casi hermanos—Konan desvió la mirada—Yo nunca te he echado nada en cara…

—No seas mentirosa. Te molestaba que estuviera con Sakura.

—Pues claro que me molestaba, porque no era ciega, yo sabia muy bien lo que esa chica sentía, nada mas hay que mirarla para darse cuenta de que esta enamorada de ti, el único ciego eras tú.

Itachi mascullo una maldición.

—Esto no se trata de Sakura, se trata de nosotros…

—Lo se, pero tu empezaste y además ella es el problema entre nosotros

—No la metas en esto.

Konan soltó una risotada mientras sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a humedecer sus mejillas.

—Ahí lo tienes… —murmuró ella y se dijo que ya no debía seguir luchando por una relación que ya estaba acabada, así que llevo la mano hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Konan, por favor—le susurro Itachi.

—Ya no tiene caso—dijo y salió del auto.

Comenzó a caminar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, ya no debía de llorar mas, lo mejor era alejarse, ella podía seguir con el embarazo, tenia amigos que la ayudarían.

**.**

**End Flash Back.**

**.**

—¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?—se dijo llevándose una mano al vientre que aun estaba plano.

Al parecer era obvio que la chica tenía muchas cualidades que ella no poseía. Cuando Itachi le había presentado a aquella chica hace 7 años, le pareció una monada, y estaba feliz de que Itachi se hiciera cargo de ella, eso demostraba sus dotes de padre, pero nunca había creído que esa chica arruinaría su vida sin darse cuenta.

Aunque Itachi siempre lo había negado, Konan no era estúpida y sabía ver señales, su novio sentía un sentimiento muy profundo por Sakura que no tenía que ver con el cariño que el decía sentir… El estaba enamorado de ella y no se había dado cuenta…

Se levantó del sofá y camino por su piso hacia su habitación, se despojo de la ropa y se quedo mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero. ¿Sakura tendría mas pechos que ella o tal vez lo hacia mejor que ella? Aunque era una niña, los adolescentes de ahora eran muy calenturientos, así que Sakura no salía del renglón, debía de ser como los demás.

Suspiro y fue hacia el baño para abrir el grifo de la bañera, espero a que esta se llenara y luego se adentro en ella, apoyando la cabeza en el frio material y se quedo viendo el techo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse. Itachi no había ido en su búsqueda, así que eso significaba que no le importaba… ¿Por qué nunca les había hecho caso a sus amigos? ¿Por qué nunca se aparto cuando era el momento indicado?

—Tal vez porque pensé que él dejaría todo aquello de lado y que yo seria su primera prioridad…

Era una lastima que ella no había sido nada para él y seguirá siendo así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se revolvió el cabello con una mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba su vaso casi lleno de whisky. Era un día de locos, aquel día no había sido de los mejores. Mascullo un improperio y miro a Naruto, en ese instante Sasuke apareció.

—Qué bueno que bajaste, iba a subir para ver que hacías…

—Te refieres a que si me iba a acostar con Sakura…—le espeto Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento frente a el.

—Por favor, hablemos civilizadamente—murmuró Naruto.

—Tu no vengas traidor, solo a ti se te ocurre haber abierto la bocota sabiendo como estaba todo esto.

—Lo siento, no pensé que Itachi se pondría así…—dijo el rubio a Sasuke.

Itachi suspiro y miro su vaso.

—Dejen de hablar como si no estuviese aquí…—dijo Itachi y se tomo de un trago el vaso.

—Si sigues te vas a emborrachar, no te voy a llevar a casa…—le espeto su hermano.

—Es una lastima que para ti que voy a dormir aquí…

—Eres un imbécil metiche…

—Y tu un violador…

Sasuke soltó una risotada.

—Me vas a negar que algunas veces no te dieron ganas de tomar a Sakura, yo se que si, hasta Naruto que aunque tiene una novia que esta como una diosa, tuvo pensamientos mojados con Sakura.

—Oye, teme, respeta a mi Hinata, yo solo tengo ojos para ella—susurro el rubio con los ojos como estrellas y haciendo una cara muy rara, casi de maniático.

—Cállate baboso, todo el mundo en esta casa, incluyendo a Deidara, tuvieron pensamientos no actos con Sakura, así que aquí nadie lo va negar.

—¿Y que tiene de malo que lo hayamos tenido?—preguntó Itachi y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

—No tiene nada de malo, pero que yo haya sido el único que los haya conllevado, no quiere decir que sea un violador.

—¿Te gusta Sakura?—pregunto de pronto el pelilargo.

Sasuke se ruborizo y aparto la mirada. Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Su hermano era adicto a no expresar lo que sentía, eso lo conllevaría a muchos malos caminos si seguía así.

—Sasuke respóndeme…

—Tú sabes que si me gusta…—murmuró el chico cruzando los brazos.

—Ay Sasuke, cuando aprenderás…—dijo Itachi.

Su hermano menor era un estúpido, el había visto la expresión que había cruzado por la cara de Sakura cuando le había preguntado a Sasuke si amaba a la chica. El no quería hacer sentir mal a Sakura, pero había pagado su enfado con ella, sin querer, y eso lo estaba matando.

Pero no podía evitar enfadarse con ella por ser tan ciega, Sakura no conocía como era Sasuke en realidad, no sabía lo vil y tonto que este podía ser. Itachi deseaba protegerla de su hermano menor, pero como podía hacerlo cuando Sakura pensaba que lo único que trataba era prohibirla de tener un novio.

El aceptaría que fuera cualquier chico, pero menos Sasuke.

Suspiro.

—Voy a ir a disculparme con Sakura, pero esto todavía hay que hablarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo hablamos ahora? ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Sin Sakura aquí puedo golpearte si dices algo que me moleste…

—Tu todo lo resuelves con golpes, Sasuke…—le respondió a su hermano soltando un bostezo—Mira, se que estaba alterado, aun lo estoy, pero créeme que no es fácil enterarse de lo que hicieron anoche…

—Dime como diablos fue que lo supiste…

—Solo tuve que verlos a ustedes para enterarme. Sakura tenía una sonrisa demasiada grande y tú una sonrisa de cretino… Además, Sakura es muy transparente, puedo verla y saber lo que siente o lo que hizo sin tener que decírmelo…

—Oh, Tata-chan es como una especie de adivinador—murmuró Naruto.

Itachi rodo los ojos, ignorando el comentario tonto de Naruto y miro a su hermano.

—Ahora mi pregunta es…

—Ya, cállate—lo interrumpió Sasuke—No quiero escuchar nada de tu boca, me tienes harto, si Sakura quiere estar conmigo, es su problema, yo no le he puesto un arma en la cabeza para que acepte estar conmigo…

—Lo se, eso es lo que me preocupa, que esta haciendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo, esta confundiendo el cariño con amor.

—Bueno, ya… —dijo Naruto subiendo la voz y poniéndose un poco serio—Basta de hablar estupideces…

—Tú cállate, estoy enfadado contigo, eres mi amigo, no de Itachi, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo lo que hagan las otras personas…

—Ya, lo siento, Sasuke…—murmuró el rubio bajando la cabeza.

—No le eches la culpa a Naruto, esto es entre tú y yo. ¿Te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, Sasuke?

—¿Qué actos?

Itachi arqueo las cejas.

—Definitivamente no puedes ser más estúpido…

—Esto se va a quedar así, tú no me vas a prohibir que ande con Sakura, me entiendes. Mejor metete en tus propios asuntos, como en Konan, que la pobre se le ve como si fuese a suicidarse por ti…

Itachi sintió como su corazón se detenía y volvía a tomar el ritmo. No había parado a pensar en Konan. Esa tarde cuando Konan le había revelado aquel secreto de tal magnitud, se había quedado perplejo, no había podido creerlo y aun no puede creerlo. Konan siempre se había cuidado, los dos lo habían hecho, aunque no dudaba de que era el padre, se sentía muy extraño. Le gustaban los niños y deseaba ser padre, pero no tan rápido.

—¡Itachi!—le grito Sasuke.

El pelilargo salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su hermano.

—Tengo que decirles algo…

—Eso tiene que ver con tu cambio de actitud hoy, aunque tú eres así todos los días.

Itachi fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada.

—No le hagas caso al teme…—le dijo Naruto.

Itachi de todos modos ignoraba a su hermano. ¿Qué podía hacer en aquella situación? No sabia exactamente lo que sentía por Konan, ya no era como antes, pero ellos iban a tener algo en común muy pronto y a le habían enseñado que no podía dar la espalda a su familia.

—¿Vas a hablar?—pregunto Sasuke.

—Ven como cambiamos de tema rápidamente. Itachi al principio estaba echando humo por las orejas, luego deseaba matar a Sasuke y ahora esta perdido entre las nubes.

—Te equivocas, Naruto, no estoy perdido entre las nubes, estoy en la tierra, solo que hay algo que me esta molestando, además de lo de Sasuke y Sakura.

—Ya déjalo estar, no me harás cambiar de opinión, Itachi. Sakura es mi novia y porque a ti no te guste, no quiere decir que la dejare, cada quien hace lo que le venga en gana y Sakura no es una niña. No la estoy obligando a estar conmigo…

—¿De donde sacaste esas palabritas, Sasuke? ¿De una película?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Solo digo lo que siento…—murmuró volviendo la mirada hacia otro sitio.

Itachi sonrió a ver que su hermano se ruborizaba. Aun se preguntaba porque su hermano era tan frio. Si seguía así perdería a Sakura… Tal vez debería dejarlos seguir juntos, estaba siendo egoísta, se veía que Sakura lo quería mucho y aunque Sasuke lo negara y se quedase callado, el sentía algo por la pelirosa. No podía ser tan cruel con Sakura, ella no se lo merecía.

—Sasuke…

Su hermano lo miro.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que he reaccionado mal, aunque estoy enfadado por lo que hicieron, ¿acaso no podían esperar?—suspiro—Se que Sakura te quiere y estoy actuando muy estúpidamente, se que nunca le harías daño a Sakura, porque no eres mala persona, aunque has cambiado bastante.

—Piensa lo que te venga en gana…

—Me molesta un poco que estés saliendo con Sakura, pero si se los prohíbo a los dos, más difícil será la situación. Sakura haría muchas cosas solo para estar contigo, me odiaría y yo no quiero eso… Es cierto que he deseado a Sakura, es normal, soy un hombre y la carne es débil, también me ha gustado, pero me he dado cuenta de que para mi ella es como una hermana pequeña, es una lastima que para ti no lo sea.

—También lo es para mi, Itachi-chan—murmuró Naruto—Yo quiero a Sakura es igual, solo que no la he deseado como ustedes, par de pedófilos, yo solo he tenido ojos para mi Hinata-chan y…

—Ya no empieces—dijo Sasuke cabreado.

Itachi se rio.

—He pagado mi enfado con ella, creo que debería ir a disculparme, pero enterarme de esto con lo que tengo acumulado, han hecho que me salga de mis casillas.

—¿Nos vas a decir porque estas tan enfadado, Itachi-chan?—pregunto Naruto.

—Esta tarde me he encontrado con Konan…

—Ah, tu ex… ¿Te ha suplicado que vuelvas con ella?—pregunto en tono burlón Sasuke e Itachi lo miro con enfado.

—No, pasamos algunas horas juntos, ella se veía que estaba muy rara, actuaba muy extraña… Al final, la lleve al parque, ella quería relajarse, pero yo estaba nervioso, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, debíamos hablar.

—¿Y lo hicieron?

—Si, baka, lo hicimos…

¿Acaso debía confesarles a ellos que Konan estaba embarazada? Era algo que solo le concernía a Konan y a el, ellos debía arreglar sus asuntos. Pero quería hablar con alguien… Tal vez lo mejor era llamar a Deidara, pero pensándolo mejor, ese vago que tenia como amigo, que le había mentido, no se merecía ser el primero en saberlo.

—Konan me revelo que esta embarazada…

—¿De ti?—pregunto tontamente Naruto.

—No lo se, pero se que Konan no me engañaría así…

—Claro, esta tan colada por ti, que no mira a otro hombre que no seas tú…

—Ni siquiera la conoces Sasuke, pero aun así no dudo de que el bebe sea mio, debe de tener unos meses o algo así, no recuerdo perfectamente, pero algo debió pasar…

—¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Sabes que hará mama cuando se entere verdad?—dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Si, ya me imagino como se pondrá Mikoto, con lo amante a los niños que es, se volverá loca…—murmuró Naruto.

—Si, lo mejor seria hablar con Konan, pero ni se lo que decir… Cuando me lo dijo me quede tan asombrado que hable muchas tonterías y no pensé con la cabeza… No se que voy a hacer…

—Por fin hay algo que Itachi no puede hacer… ¡Ha! Estoy feliz…

—Pues no se te nota en la cara, teme… Tienes una cara estreñida…

—Cállate dobe…

Itachi se rio.

—Tienes razón Sasuke…

Y para su desgracia, si la tenia, aunque debía de hablar con Konan, no sabia lo que tenia que hacer exactamente, pero era un hombre criado por su madre, no podía abandonar a su familia, tenia que aceptar su responsabilidad aunque se sintiera confundido, aunque ya no supiera lo que sentía por Konan.

No podía darle la espalda a su hijo. Si eso significaba casarse con Konan, entonces lo haría, total, ellos habían sido novios y eso seguramente era lo que ella deseaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerme.<strong>

**Se despide...**

**Denise**


	16. Problemas

**Capitulo 15:**

**Problemas**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. La noche pasada la había pasado dando vueltas en su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado con Itachi y ellos. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y si Itachi amenazaba a Sasuke con decírselo a la señora Mikoto, y si Itachi empezaba a odiarla por lo que habían hecho.

Se ruborizo.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado? ¿Acaso tenia cámaras escondidas en las habitaciones o tal vez en los pasillos? Ahora no podía de dejar de pensar en eso, sentía mucha vergüenza, no podría verle a la cara de nuevo…

Pero aunque sentía vergüenza, estaba enfadada con el. ¿Por qué les prohibía estar juntos? Ella quería seguir siendo novia de Sasuke, porque lo quería, aunque este no sintiese lo mismo y si lo sentía, le gustaba callarlo demasiado. Si Itachi intentar separarla de su novio se largaría de allí.

Picaron la puerta. La pelirosa la miro mientras terminaba de arreglar el uniforme del instituto. Se alejo del espejo de cuerpo entero y camino hacia la puerta, lentamente la abrió, mientras acechaba para ver quien era.

—Itachi…

—Buenos días, Sakura…

—Buenos días, Itachi-san…

—¿Me dejas entrar?—pregunto sonriéndole.

Sakura se ruborizo.

—Si, supongo…—dijo la chica abriendo más la puerta.

Itachi entro en su cuarto y la pelirosa cerro la puerta mientras se volvía hacia el. El chico no despegaba su vista de ella, la miraba como si estuviera escaneándola, como buscando que algo estuviese mal en su cuerpo adolescente.

Sakura se sonrojo mas al darse cuenta de porque Itachi la miraba de esa forma, estaba buscando indicios de agresión. Era una dicha que algunos de los chupones que tenia, el no los podía ver gracias a su uniforme.

_«Gracias, Kamisama»,_ agradeció ella.

—Ejem…—carraspeo ella.

Itachi despego la vista de su cuerpo y la miro a la cara.

—Aun no puedo creer que ya no seas…—se callo abruptamente y movió la cabeza—Ahora eres una mujer, supongo… Es difícil verte sin poder pensar en algo suci…

—Ya cállate, me estas poniendo nerviosa…

—Esto es normal… ¿Te dolió? ¿Te lastimo mucho? ¡Dime!—le grito esto ultimo mientras que al mismo tiempo la agarraba de un brazo acercándola a él y la envolvió en un abrazo —Dímelo, Sakura, si el te hizo daño te juro que lo castro hoy…

—No, no me hizo daño—murmuró ella—En realidad… a mi me gusto mucho, me gusto mucho…—dijo esto mas roja que un tomate.

—Por dios, ya eres igual de pervertida que él…

—Si, se que lo soy, pero Itachi yo quisiera que tu…—dijo ella separándose de el y mirándolo a la cara valientemente.

—Shh—murmuró el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla—He venido a hablar de eso—suspiro—Se que te hice sentir fatal anoche, pero estaba enfadado, bueno, no enfadado, solo que estaba en mis asuntos y cuando me di cuenta de que ustedes estaban juntos, creo que aquello fue la gota que reboso el vaso. Siento lo que te dije…—dijo agarrándole las manos—se que si te prohíbo que no andes con Sasuke, lo harás de todas formas, así que… Estuve hablándolo con los chicos y dejare que estén juntos…

—¿P-por que?—pregunto la pelirosa sin poder creérselo. ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión tan rápido?

_«Sakura, porque diablos estoy pensando eso… Es lo mejor, es bueno que cambie de opinión y deje que sigas con Sasuke… ¿Acaso no es lo que queríamos?»,_ dijo aquella vocecita con cara de diabla que habitaba en ella.

—Porque soy un egoísta… Antes te había roto un poco el corazón cuando te dije que no podíamos tener nada y todo el embrollo que sigo después, dije esas cosas sin pensar en tus sentimientos, sin pensar en lo que sentías, te herí y aun me siento mal por ello.

—Lo se…

—Anoche estaba un poco cabreado por algo que me esta pasando…

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

—No, bueno, un poco…

—Genial, yo no salgo de una…—murmuró la chica rodando los ojos.

—Tiene que ver con Konan, pero ya sabes como están las cosas entre nosotros.

—Lo siento…

—Ya después hablaremos…—dijo el chico yendo hacia la puerta.

—Si, ya me tengo que ir, me ha cogido la hora—murmuró la pelirosa mientras iba hacia la cómoda y cogía su bolso.

Salieron del cuarto de Sakura y bajaron las escaleras juntos. La pelirosa siguió al pelinegro hacia la cocina, al menos debía de comer algo antes de irse. Cuando entraron, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el desayunador comiendo par de tostadas.

—Buenos días—murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba hacia el desayunador y se sentaba al lado de su novio, ese se volvió hacia ella y sin importarle que Itachi estuviese frente a ellos, la beso en la boca y luego se volvió hacia su desayuno.

Sakura se quedo quieta y sonrojada, se volvió hacia Itachi este la miro con una sonrisa. Aun no entendía a que se venia ese cambio de humor tan rápido.

—Debo de irme ya…—murmuró la pelirosa mientras se levantaba de la butaca y caminaba hacia Itachi.

—Te llevare…—dijo Itachi

—No—dijo Sasuke que se levantó de un tirón y se acercó a Sakura—Yo la llevare…

—Sasuke, no le hare nada, solo quiero hablar con ella.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, pero este estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—A mi no me importa, he dicho que yo la levare—dijo Sasuke y la agarro del brazo sacándola de la cocina, y llevándola a rastras hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Oye Sasuke me estas lastimando…—le dijo Sakura cuando estuvieron frente al auto de Sasuke.

El chico resoplo y luego la soltó. Sakura se llevo una mano al área adolorida y comenzó a sobársela mientras miraba a Sasuke. Este se estaba despeinando los cabellos con una mano.

—Lo siento, pero ver a Itachi me esta poniendo nervioso—admitió el y luego sonrió.

—Lo que estas es celoso. Solo iba a hablar conmigo, me iba a decir que es lo que le esta pasando.

—Pues yo no quiero que este cerca de ti, podría llevarte a algún sitio y tú eres mía, yo no dejare que nadie te toque que no sea yo…

—Dios, solo piensas en mí como una posesión…—murmuró Sakura frunciendo el ceño y dándole la espalda.

Y era cierto. Sasuke solo hablaba de que ella era suya y que nadie podía tocarla. ¿Acaso era algún tipo de trofeo y no se había dado cuenta aun? Pues porque al parecer era eso lo que parecía.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura y luego su aliento en su cuello.

—No eres una posesión, es solo que tú sabes que eres mía y quiero que nadie te mire—susurro el sobre su oído para luego darle un pequeño mordisco.

Sakura comenzó a calentarse y se obligo a calmarse. Estaban en la calle, a plena luz del día y además de todo eso, estaban frente a la casa. Debía de tomarlo con calma, si tan solo Sasuke dejara de presionar su erección contra su trasero todo estaría bien.

—Sasuke, ya…

—Si Itachi no se hubiese quedado, te hubiera hecho mía otra vez.

Sakura se ruborizo y volvió a dar un respingo al sentir como la mano de Sasuke se posesionaba sobre su pecho, lo bueno de todo aquello, es que ella estaba de frente hacia el auto y nadie podía ver lo que hacia Sasuke con sus manos, pero aun así debía detenerlo.

—Me hubiese gustado hacértelo en algunos sitios que considero totalmente excitantes… La cocina es mi prioridad. No se si te acuerdas, pero hubo un día en el que tu estabas en la cocina y yo te estaba acosando, no podía dejar te mirarte, de mirar este trasero que tienes—dijo esto ultimo tocándole el trasero con la otra mano—Tenias una tanga… ¿Me pregunto quien te la habrá comprado?

—Eso no te importa…

—Si me importa, porque yo quiero que uses esa ropa sexy conmigo, no con nadie más…

—Lo dices como si estuviese viéndome con varios chicos—le dijo mientras se mordía los labios, ya Sasuke se estaba pasando. Su mano la había colado por debajo de la falda y le estaba acariciando el trasero.

—No importa, lo que quiero decir es que quiero que uses ese tipo de ropa interior y que la uses para mí…

—Ya llévame a la escuela, si me ponen un castigo por tu culpa, te juro que me vengare…

—Umm… ¿vengarte? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo cuando soy yo que te tengo acorralada?

—Por favor…

—Hmp…—murmuró Sasuke y se alejo de ella, rodeo el auto y entro.

Sakura suspiro y entro al auto también. Sasuke encendió el auto y arranco. En el medio del camino, le dijo.

—Te dejare ir libremente, pero me la debes…

Sakura parpadeo confusa y miro a su novio.

—¿Qué te debo que?—pregunto Sakura confundida.

—No te hagas la tonta… Ayer no pudimos hacer nada por culpa de Itachi. Esta noche nos desharemos de el…

—Tu solo piensas en eso…

—Soy un hombre…

Sakura suspiro y miro por la ventana. Si, los hombres solo pensaban en eso… Aunque deseaba a su novio, también deseaba que el dejara el sexo en un segundo plano y que se interesara en ella mas, que la amara y que le diera mimos, algo que el chico aun no le había dado.

«Sakura, ten paciencia, apenas llevan dos días de novios…», se dijo.

Está bien, tendría paciencia, pero esperaba que aquello no durara mucho…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi vio marchar a Sakura y a su hermano y suspiro. Dejo caer la cortina y fue a sentarse a un sofá. Naruto se acercó a el y con el desayuno en la mano prendió la tv plasma, puso un canal de caricaturas que Itachi se volvió a el mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas, el rubio no cambiaba, seguía siendo un niño.

—Sabes esto me sirve cuando tengo muchas cosas en la mente…—le dijo el rubio como si estuviese leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Tu lo que eres es un estúpido…

—Tampoco es para que me insultes… —murmuró el rubio dolido y haciendo un puchero.

Itachi volvió a suspirar.

—Sabes… Te diré algo que no le he contado ni a Sasuke…

—¡Que emoción…!—murmuró Itachi con desgana. No estaba para los jueguecitos tontos del rubio. Debía buscar una solución a su problema y rápido…

—Hinata una vez me dijo que se había sentido muy asustada…

—¡Que novedad…!

El rubio sin ponerle atención continúo.

—Me dijo que creía que estaba embarazada…

Itachi miro al rubio sorprendido. ¿Hinata embarazada? ¿Naruto de padre? Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro. No se lo imaginaba… Un desastre de seguro…

—Si, pero solo había tenido un retraso por el estrés… Algo típico en las mujeres, ¿no?

—¿Como voy a saberlo…?

—No me pongas atención, pero cuando ella me dijo eso, yo me sentí muy feliz, iba a tener un hijo, incluso había pensado los nombres que le iba a poner, como seria en el futuro, a que instituto mandarlo, muchas cosas mas…—sonrió—Pero lo que mas paso por mi mente fue nuestra boda, se que sus padres no la dejarían casarse conmigo, estoy seguro de que solo dejan que "tontee" conmigo, pero lo que no saben es que ella y yo nos amamos de verdad… Yo incluso estaba preparando todo, pero Hinata fue a chequearse y aquello no sucedió…

—¿Cuándo fue todo eso?

—Humm… No te diré…

—Lo que digas…

—Solo te digo que lo pienses bien, Konan te necesita…

—¿Quien eres? No eres Naruto… aunque espera… Estas hablando demasiada mierda, así que eres el…

—Cuando estas de mal humor eres cruel…—le dijo el chico con ojitos llorosos—Todos son crueles conmigo… T_T

—Bah…

—Deberías irte a hablar con ella antes de que haga una tontería, he visto demasiadas películas con Sakura y se que las mujeres cuando están recelosas o algo por el estilo tienden a cometer una estupidez.

—Habla el experto…

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. No hablo más.

Itachi suspiro y se dio cuenta de que aunque Naruto había dicho muchas cosas la mayoría eran verdad… ¿Acaso tenia que hacer lo que Naruto había dicho hacer con Hinata? ¿Casarse? No era posible… Todo seria por obligación, no seria igual al matrimonio de sus padres o al matrimonio de los Uzumakis…

Se levantó

—Tal vez tengas razón, debería ir a hablar con ella…

—Sabes es muy temprano…—dijo Naruto mirando el reloj de su muñeca—No es hora para visitarla…

—Si, es cierto…

Se volvió a sentar preguntándose a que hora debería ir. Y si ella se iba a algún lado, a la casa de Yahiko, el cretino o tal vez a la de Nagato, el cretino por igual. Ellos no lo dejarían entrar… aunque tampoco sabia donde vivían, eso era cosa de Deidara que había estudiado con ellos.

—¿Qué tal si lo hablas con mi hermano?—pregunto Naruto.

Itachi lo miro con las cejas alzadas. A Deidara no se le podía hablar porque su cabeza estaba en el hospital o en su novia de instituto.

—Mejor no…

—Si, esta ocupado…—murmuró el chico luego soltó una carcajada mientras miraba la tv—¡¿Viste eso?!

—Estas loco…

—¿Dónde esta tu hermano mayor? Tengo años que no oigo de él…

—Umm…

Itachi comenzó a acariciarse la barbilla. Su hermano mayor estaba en la ciudad, aunque no se llevaba bien con él ni lo soportaba por creído y arrogante que era, el sabia de esas cosas… pero sintió una ola de miedo. El podría hablar de ello con su madre, podía ser el traidor que siempre fue…

_«¿Debería arriesgarme?»,_ se pregunto.

Se levantó esta vez dispuesto a irse. Iría a la casa de sus padres donde su hermano estaba hospedado. Se arriesgaría, necesitaba la opinión de alguien mas y sabia que su hermano había pasado casi lo mismo que el.

—Me voy…

—¿A dónde vas?

—A hablar con mí hermano…

—¿Sasuke? Pero se acaba de ir…—le dijo el rubio observándolo confuso.

—Con mi otro hermano…

—Ah… No le des un saludo de mi parte…—dijo Naruto volviendo su vista al televisor.

Itachi sonrió y se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la salida y se subió a su coche. Se saco el móvil de la chaqueta y probó a llamar a su antigua casa para ver si el dichoso estaba ahí todavía, pero antes de marcar, apago el móvil. Su hermano era demasiado extraño, rehuiría a él, lo mejor seria sorprenderlo.

Arranco el auto y puso marcha al hogar de sus padres, cuando llego aparco y salió caminando rápido a la entrada. Toco el timbre, pero se dio un golpe con la mano. El tenía las llaves de su antigua casa, la busco y abrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo una mujer mayor estaba frente a el.

—Oh, buenos días joven Uchiha…—dijo la mujer haciéndole una reverencia.

—Buenos días, Kanna… ¿Aun mi hermano esta aquí?

—Si, esta aquí todavía, seguramente esta en su cuarto.

—¿Mi madre esta aquí también?

—No ha salido…

—Oh, bien…

Itachi se disculpo y fue hacia las escaleras, las subió y fue hacia el cuarto que sabía que era de su hermano mayor. Pico la puerta dos veces. Se escucho unos murmullos adentro y luego pasos acercándose. La puerta se abrió mostrando el porte elegante y mayor que tenia su hermano, Madara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto su hermano mayor, que seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía el cabello hereditario de los Uchiha, largo y unos ojos que afilados que parecían matar con una mirada a cualquiera.

—Esta es mi casa también…—le dijo Itachi mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Es raro verte aquí, ya que ustedes mis tontos hermanos pasan el día entero metido en esa casa donde tienen a la mocosa esa…—murmuró Madara con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

—No se porque Sakura te cae mal…—le dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño.

Madara sonrió. Itachi sabia que desde que se habían hecho cargo de Sakura, Madara se había vuelto más odioso de lo que ya era, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultar a la pelirosa o a ellos por su "torpeza"

—Esa chica los esta volviendo estúpidos… pero entra ya…—dijo su hermano retirándose de la puerta de su cuarto.

Itachi entro. El cuarto estaba inundado por una fragancia femenina, e incluso había algunos objetos femeninos, el pelilargo supuso que serian de la esposa de su hermano mayor.

—Si buscas a mi esposa, no esta aquí…—murmuró Madara cerrando la puerta.

—¿Y donde esta?

—¿Viste a Mikoto?—le pregunto el con una ceja alzada.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que no estaba…

—Hazte la idea en donde anda mi mujer…

Itachi sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto. Su madre era una fanática de las tiendas y la mujer de su hermano mayor ni se diga, eran dos Shopaholics, adictas al shopping. No entendía esa manía de las mujeres, ¿que era lo divertido que le hallaban al comprar? Solo era gastar dinero en tonterías.

—Bueno…

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas harto de tu mocosa y viniste a verme?

—Deja de llamarla así por favor…

—Es una mocosa que se aprovecha de ustedes y de mama. Al parecer el único que me entiende es Fugaku… Nosotros sabemos que esa niña lo único que busca es quitarle vuestro dinero… Es una arpía… Una vividora…

—Tu no la conoces así que no hables de Sakura así—dijo Itachi mirando a su hermano con los ojos centellantes de la furia. Insultar a Sakura era como insultarlo a él.

Madara soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Eres un maldito ciego, me da vergüenza que seas un Uchiha… ¡No puedes ser mas estúpido!

—La defiendo porque ella me interesa, es una chica muy buena, ni siquiera la conoces para juzgarla…

—Ohh… Ya veo…—dijo Madara sonriendo.

El pelilargo arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué veía su hermano?

—¿Qué?

—Te gusta esa mocosa, es eso…

Itachi lo miro perplejo.

—¡Eso es…!—su hermano se rio y se sentó sobre la cama mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro—No puedo creerlo… Estas enamorado de una mocosa que no pasa de los 20… ¿Se te ha olvidado que edad tienes? ¡28! Dios en que están pensando ustedes, me da vergüenza ser su hermano mayor…

—Eso a ti no te importa… y lo que hagamos mi madre y yo con el dinero, menos… Además es por una buena causa… ¡Ponte en su lugar…!

—Lo siento, pero no me pondré en su lugar porque yo nací con unos padres y tengo una buena posición…

—Eso fue muy cruel, sabia que lo eras, pero nunca pensé que lo fueses tanto…

—Me resbalan tus palabras, pero te diré que Fugaku y yo no nos detendremos hasta que esa chica se largue de nuestras vidas.

—No puedes hacer esto…

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Si mama se entera de lo que ustedes están tramando sin razones, sin saber absolutamente nada de Sakura, se enfadara… Ella la quiere como la hija que nunca tuvo…

—A Mikoto todo le enfada…—murmuró Madara rodando los ojos—Ella tiene que darse cuenta de que esa muchachita es una vividora, que solo se esta aprovechando de ustedes, cuando tenga lo que quiere, una cuenta bancaria sin limites, se ira sin volver la cara dos veces…

Itachi fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. No podía soportar escuchar más los comentarios mordaces de su hermano, de aquel hombre que fue su ídolo cuando era un adolescente y que ahora era una persona que comenzaba a aborrecer.

—Te vas porque sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad…

El se volvió hacia su hermano con una sonrisa.

—Me voy porque eres un estúpido…

—Ya veras lo que te estoy diciendo…—se rio—Vendrás y me pedirás perdón…

—Estas hablando idioteces, no entiendo como que tu mujer le hizo caso a un imbécil como tu…

—Tal vez porque yo si tengo cerebro… es una lastima que tu no tengas uno… Salúdame a la chica…

El pelilargo se dio la vuelta, furioso y azotó la puerta con fuerza. Itachi salió de la casa hecho furia. Se subió al auto y lo arrancó de la misma forma. Solo había querido a hablar con su hermano mayor sobre su problema, pero Madara había estado pensando en otras cosas. Sakura no era ninguna arpía y menos una aprovechada, ella nunca había querido quedarse con ellos, acepto su ayuda porque casi la había ahogado con la proposición, él sabía que Sakura aun se sentía un poco retraída por eso. Aunque ella no lo expresara, en el fondo no le gustaba estar con ellos porque sentía que se "estaba aprovechando" de ellos, cosa que no era verdad…

Le dio un golpe al volante.

Sakura no era así… Su progenitor y su hermano estaban muy equivocados con relación a la pelirosa. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto, pero ahora no se le venia nada a la cabeza, tenia demasiadas cosas que pensar. Aquello se lo mantendría callado, si Sasuke se enterara explotaría y el no deseaba que pasara nada…

**…**

**.**

**.**


	17. Sin Tranquilidad

**Dulce Locura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

**Sin Tranquilidad**

**.**

**.**

La semana había pasado un poco tranquila, según vio Itachi. Se había quedado en la casa que compartían Naruto y Sasuke y que antes había sido suya. No había querido ir a su piso por múltiples razones pero las importantes eran que tenían que ver con Konan o su hermano mayor, la primera porque aun no sabia que hacer respecto a la situación con esta, no había podido hablar con Madara y ni siquiera con Deidara, la segunda porque sabia que su hermano lo visitaría allí para seguir agobiándolo con hecho falsos sobre Sakura, Itachi sabía que el nunca pisaría la casa donde estaba la "arpía", así que estaba en terreno seguro, por ahora…

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Sakura. Para la pelirosa se había encontrado extraño que el chico solo la besara y no se colara en su cuarto de noche, pero después de que Itachi se había quedado toda la semana con ellos, eso besos estaban reducidos ya que Sakura no le gustaba ver la cara de Itachi cuando Sasuke la besaba y sabía que era estúpido, porque Sasuke era su novio e Itachi ya había aceptado su relación, pero sentía vergüenza con él.

Lo mejor de toda la semana fue que sus exámenes finales comenzarían la semana que entra. Estaba emocionada porque era su ultimo año, aunque los exámenes serian duros y luego la universidad… En realidad no sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba excitada porque saldría del instituto y no más horarios fijos…

Soltó una risita. Era sábado en la tarde y se encontraba junto a Hinata que estaba a su lado tejiendo algo naranja, que supuso que seria para su novio. El único chico que se encontraba en la casa era Naruto, Sasuke estaba en la universidad e Itachi no se sabía donde estaba.

Sakura aun se preguntaba cual seria el problema de Itachi, ya que Itachi no le había contado todavía. ¿Y porque aquel problema tenia que ver con ella? Sabia que a la ex o lo que sea que fuese de Itachi, Konan, no le caía muy bien, se había dado cuenta en los últimos años, ella la miraba con desconfianza y con recelo. Si había hecho algo sin darse cuenta en su contra, debía de ir y pedirle perdón.

Eso haría… Eso si, cuando tuviera la oportunidad…

—Sakura-san…—murmuró Hinata a su lado.

La pelirosa dejo de pensar en los problemas y miro a la chica que sonreía y le estaba enseñando lo que estaba tejiendo, según lo que se veía parecía un suéter o algo así.

—¿Crees que le gustara a Naruto-kun?

—Me pregunto que cosa tuya no le gustara a Naruto… Creo que tiene Hinatis Aguiditis…

—Lo-lo siento…

Sakura sonrió.

—Solo bromeo, pero hablo la verdad… El da la vida por ti y si tu le haces ese regalo, no tan solo le gustara, lo amara y déjame decirte que hasta pienso que nunca se lo quitara… Así es el baka…

—Eso si es cierto—murmuró el mismo Naruto entrando en la sala con un vaso de refresco en la mano, se lo dio a Hinata y le dio un beso mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura sonrió. Se preguntó cuando Sasuke y ella serian así de cariñosos. Y como si hubiese estado llamándolo con el pensamiento, su novio apareció en el salón y se acercó a ella rápidamente sin ni siquiera saludar a la pelinegra, se inclino y le dio un beso.

—Whoa teme, tu si que eres rápido, ni bien llegas ya quieres comértela—murmuró Naruto riéndose de Sasuke.

El chico dejo su boca y miro con odio a su amigo.

—Vete al infierno…—le espeto Sasuke a Naruto.

—Es una lastima, que yo no puedo ya que estoy en el cielo con mi ángel de la guardia—murmuró esto apretando a su novia entre sus brazos.

Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos. Naruto era un estúpido. Sakura miro a su novio y este mientras se ponía derecho, le ofreció una mano. La pelirosa lo miro dudosa.

—Vamos, Itachi no esta…

La pelirosa entendió y acepto la mano mientras se levantaba e iba hacia las escaleras con Sasuke. Como Itachi había pasado los días vagueando en la casa, en los ratos libres que podían tener juntos Sasuke y ella, Itachi los había hecho suyos también, no dejaba que la pelirosa se alejara de el y menos que subiera a su cuarto sola. Todo había sido un fastidio.

Cuando subieron las escaleras, se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelirosa, que era el que mas cerca estaba de ellos. Entraron en el y Sasuke se cerro la puerta para abalanzarse sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla torpemente y a tocarla desesperado.

Sakura se dejo besar mientras tocaba al chico por igual. Aquellos días habían sido un poco aburridos sin los toques ni besos de su novio, podía decir que su último beso fue hace 4 días. Sasuke comenzó a empujarla hasta la cama, dando trompicones, Sakura sintió como el chico le daba un empujón algo fuerte y ella caía sobre la cama.

—Se un poco mas gentil…

—Hoy no, mañana…—dijo el.

Llevo las manos hacia los pechos de la chica y comenzó a estrujárselo mientras no dejaba de besarla. Sakura se retorcía debajo de Sasuke, había anhelado mucho su toque. Gimió cuando el chico adentro una mano por debajo de la blusa tocando su piel que ardía, la llevo a sus pechos mientras que la otra se dirigía a sus shorts y se adentraba en estos sin su permiso.

—Sasuke…

—Shh… Tu lo quieres, yo igual…

—¿Por que siempre dices eso…?

—Shh…—murmuró volviendo a atacar su boca.

Sakura sintió la lengua de Sasuke penetrar su garganta, comenzó a moverla y la pelirosa sintió que le faltaba el aire. Coloco sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a empujar de él. El maldito la estaba ahogando. El dejo de besarla y la miro sin dejar de tocarla.

—Me estabas asfixiando…—le dijo tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Hmp…—murmuró y se puso de rodillas.

Saco la mano de sus shorts y la llevo hacia el dobladillo de la blusa, subiéndosela, dejando a la vista su sujetador que era rosa. Vio como el sonreía.

—Me gusta cuando llevas rosa sobre tus pechos rosas…

—Estas loco…

—No lo se…—murmuró para luego bajar la cabeza hacia uno de sus pechos.

Lo mordió por encima del sujetador y Sakura gimió un poco alto. El volvió a bajar la mano hacia su entrepierna y esta vez, la adentro por debajo de sus braguitas. Sakura se quedo fría al sentir el contacto de sus dedos contra su centro, sobre su botón hinchado.

—Sasuke…

—Veo que ya estas muy húmeda…—dijo sacándole el pecho del sujetador.

—Eres un pervertido…

Sasuke sonrió y comenzó a juguetear con aquel centro de terminaciones nerviosas. Sakura se mordió el labio, Sasuke estaba chupándole un pecho y tocándola ahí con los dedos, comenzó a penetrarla con ella y Sakura no dudo en gemir. Su novio la ponía de todas formas, menos bien.

Grito fuertemente cuando Sasuke le pellizco el clítoris y colocando otra vez las manos en su pecho, lo empujo. Sasuke se quedo mirándola confundido. Sabia que Sasuke estaba aprovechando que Itachi aun no estaba en casa, pero aquello era ya extremista. No era que no le gustase, pero le había dolido un poco aquel pellizco.

—Sabes no podemos hacer esto mas, al menos no por unas semanas… Mis parciales finales vienen ahí…—le dijo a Sasuke mientras lo separaba de ella.

El chico sonrió como sin ponerle atención bajo la boca hacia sus labios y la besó. Sakura volvió a empujar de él. El la miro un poco furioso y Sakura sonrió.

—Hablo en serio…

Sasuke soltó un bufido y se sentó en la cama mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos revueltos. Sakura se movió un poco y abrazo a su novio por detrás.

—Ser tu novia es tan extraño…—le dijo pegando su mejilla a la espalda de Sasuke. El chico le agarro las manos que se habían deslizado por su pecho, comenzando a acariciárselas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto el dándole un apretón a una de sus manos.

—No lo se, solo lo pensé y lo dije…

—Sabes… si no quitas tus pechos de mi espalda, me daré la vuelta y no me detendré.

Tocaron la puerta en ese instante y se separaron rápidamente. Sakura se arreglo la blusa, colocándose bien el sostén, Sasuke bufo y fue hacia la puerta, como si supiera quien era, aunque Sakura no dudaba de que pudiera ser Itachi. Abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Sakura se metía una la mano entre los shorts intentando arreglarse las pantaletas.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—murmuró Itachi entrando a la estancia y mirándolo a ambos.

Sakura se ruborizo y saco la mano.

—Ita-Itachi…

—¿Qué tal si se cambian? —les pregunto a los dos. Miro a Sakura—Sakura ponte un vestido…

—¿A que se debe eso?—pregunto Sasuke tranquilamente como si lo que habían estado haciendo le hubiera valido madre.

—Mama me dijo que los llevara a la casa, quiere que cenemos con Madara y su esposa, ya que según ella no hemos tenido una cena formal en días…

Sasuke murmuró un taco y Sakura se puso nerviosa. ¿Cena? ¿Formal? ¿Madara? Todo en una oración le dio dolor de cabeza, conocía al hijo mayor de los Uchihas, pero no se acordaba la ultima vez que lo había visto y cuando lo vio, le había dado una mala vibra. Era algo tenebroso, con unos ojos afilados que decían, si te metes conmigo lo lamentaras, casi iguales al del patriarca de los Uchihas. Daban miedo…

—¿Tenemos que ir?

—Si, como quien dice es obligatorio, ya sabes como es mama…—dijo Itachi.

Sasuke volvió a soltar otro taco y se fue de la habitación. Sakura miro a Itachi que seguía en el mismo lugar mirándola acusadoramente.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada…—dijo dándose la vuelta pea irse pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, volvió la cabeza hacia ella—Los únicos que sabemos que Sasuke y tu son novios solo somos nosotros, ten cuidado de dar algún indicio de lo que son delante de mi madre o peor aun, de mi padre o a mi hermano mayor…

—Se que es algo malo, pero…

—Hablo en serio, Sakura… Me has hecho caso toda tu vida… Haz respetado todo lo que te he dicho y quiero que hoy sigas haciéndolo… Es obligatorio, se porque te lo digo…

—¿Pasa algo?

—No…—dijo el, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y no sabia que era exactamente. Al parecer todos los problemas tenían que ver con ella. Seguramente «Problema» era su negundo nombre.

—Si, lo hare, no te preocupes…

El sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Sakura se quedo en el medio de la habitación aun preguntándose cual seria el problema, sabia que al patriarca de los Uchihas no le caía muy bien, lo había visto en su mirada la ultima vez que se encontraron. Suspiro. Lo mejor seria hacerle caso a Itachi.

Fue hacia el baño mientras se quitaba la ropa. Entro en la ducha para darse un baño refrescante. Salió a los minutos después, para vestirse con un vestido que la madre de Itachi y Sasuke le había regalado. Era de color blanco, por encima de las rodillas, sin tirantes y tenía un lazo negro un poco más debajo de los pechos.

Se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero y se soltó el cabello rosa que antes había estado amarrado a lo alto de la cabeza, para poder bañarse sin que se le mojara. Tal vez debería llevarlo suelto y como estaba un poco ondulado, le daría un toque mas angelical, ¿tal vez?

Se lo dejo así y luego de ponerse unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, salió del cuarto, en el pasillo se encontró con su novio que venia saliendo de su cuarto, este levaba una camisa negra desabotonada los primeros botones, revelando parte de su piel porcelana y llevaba unos pantalones igual de oscuros.

—Te ves bien en camisa, Sasuke-kun…

—Hmp… Yo me veo bien con todo…

—¡Que creído!—murmuró la pelirosa siguiendo su camino, pero sintió la mano del chico en su brazo, deteniéndola para luego halarla hacia el.

—¡Ey, ey!—dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos se volvieron. Itachi estaba parado, moviendo un pie y con las manos en la cintura mirándolos.

—Sasuke…

—Itachi por dios déjanos respirar… Pareces el padre de Sakura…

—Me gustaría serlo…

—Retira eso, pedófilo—dijo Sasuke con cara de espanto, su hermano a veces se pasaba.

Itachi se rio.

—Ya vamos…—murmuró el chico separando a la pelirosa de Sasuke y caminando con ella.

—Hmp…—murmuró Sasuke y camino detrás de ellos.

Ya abajo, Naruto apareció, vestido como siempre demasiado colorido. Se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura, comenzando a sobar su mejilla contra la suya, murmurando incoherencias.

—Usuratonkachi, suelta a Sakura—le grito Sasuke halando al rubio.

—Es que se ve tan bonita… igualita a mi Hinata-chan…—murmuró Naruto moviendo los brazos hacia la pelirosa que se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, poniendo en su lugar lo que el rubio tonto había descompuesto.

—Estás loco—le dijo Sakura.

El chico se separo de Sasuke y se paso la mano por el cabello riéndose.

—Ya vámonos, no quiero que Mikoto-sama me golpee…

—¡Naruto, tu no vas a ir!—le dijo Sasuke.

—En realidad, vamos todos—murmuró Itachi mientras abría la puerta, para que Sakura pasara.

Sasuke soltó un bufido y salió seguido de Naruto y de Itachi. Se subieron al auto de Itachi porque era el más grande, Naruto se subió al asiento del copiloto y los dos tórtolos atrás. Marcharon hacia la casa de los Uchihas, en el camino Naruto iba parloteando sobre su novia, de lo muy bonita que era, cosa que todo el mundo sabía y de lo que deseaba hacer en el futuro con ella.

Llegaron a la casa y cuando bajaron del vehículo. Itachi les advirtió con una mirada, Sakura se separo de Sasuke y se agarro al brazo de Naruto. Sonriendo fueron hacia la puerta, antes de llegar, esta se abrió mostrando a la señora de la casa con un traje crema, que le daba el aspecto que se merecía, una señora delicada y con clase, bajo los escalones y se lanzo hacia Sakura para abrazarla, separándola de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan… ¡Qué grande estas! Tenía mucho que no te veía…

—Mama la viste hace dos semanas…

—Es mucho para mi—murmuró la mujer sobando la mejilla contra la de Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

—Hola madre…—murmuró Sasuke llamando la atención de su progenitora.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el.

—Hola, Sasu-chan…—murmuró ella viendo al muchacho—Itachi… Naruto—dijo esto mirando a los dos chicos restantes.

Se despego de Sakura y tomándola de la mano la condujo hacia la puerta. Los tres chicos la siguieron y entraron a la casa, en la sala había dos hombres y una mujer, uno de los hombres, Sakura lo reconoció como el patriarca de los Uchihas, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre con mirada siniestra y fracciones maduras. El otro hombre estaba sentado junto a la mujer y se estaban agarrando las manos, aunque la mujer tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre la estaba mirando ceñudamente a ella.

—Vengan siéntense, aun la cena no esta lista…—dijo Mikoto.

Condujo a Sakura hasta un sofá grande, donde se sentaron Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke se sentó junto a sus padres.

—Sakura-chan, ella es **Mireya*, **es la esposa de mi hijo mayor, Madara—murmuró Mikoto señalando a la pareja—¿Madara ya conoces a Sakura, verdad?

—Si, madre—murmuró el hombre con una voz seca—Muy bien…—dijo esto ultimo escaneándola y con una sonrisa burlona plantada en su rostro.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió corriendo por su columna, el hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima y cada vez mas, la estaba mirando como con odio. La pelirosa se pregunto que diablos le había hecho a el… Tal vez sabía algo…

La familia comenzó a enfrascarse en una conversación hablando de dinero, de puestos familiares y otras vanidades. Sakura tenía las manos en su regazo, retorciéndoselas, estaba nerviosa y la mirada del hombre la ponía peor. ¿Por qué no dejaba mirarla? ¿Por qué seguía mirándola así?

En ese momento una mujer menuda se acercó a Mikoto y le susurro algo, la mujer se fue y Mikoto se levantó de su asiento y junto las manos.

—Vengan a cenar, ya esta la cena…—murmuró sonriente.

Fue hacia ella y la haló de la mano, levantándola, fueron todos juntos al comedor. Le toco sentarse entre, como quien dice para su desgracia, al lado del hombre que no dejaba de mirarla y para su alegría al lado de Itachi. Sasuke y Naruto estaban frente a ella.

Comenzaron a servir los platos, comieron con tranquilidad, incluso Naruto, que desde que había llegado solo había pronunciado pocas palabras, cosa extraña, pero Sakura se dijo que seguramente era para mantener las apariencias, aunque tal vez los Uchihas que eran tan amigos de los Uzumakis, sabían como era el hijo de los últimos.

Ya después de la cena estaban reunidos en el salón, tomando algunos postres. Sakura escogió un pedazo de tiramisú y se lo estaba comiendo cuando algo la hizo atragantarse.

—Así que eres la novia de Sasuke…—murmuró el hombre llamado Madara.

Sakura se quedo fría y miro a Sasuke. ¿Cómo diablos ese hombre se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso había visto cosas que ellos no? Volvió a mirar el hombre un poco sonrojada. El sonrió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te estarás preguntando como lo se, pero tengo mis fuentes…—dijo el.

—Yo no se de lo que habla…—le dijo Sakura a Madara.

—No te hagas la tonta…—murmuró Madara viéndola fijamente, como diciéndole con la mirada que se atreviera a negarlo.

Sakura volvió a sentir el frio bajándole por la columna, la piel se le puso como gallina.

—Madara, estas buscando cosas donde no las hay…—dijo Itachi intentando que el hombre dejara de mirar a la chica y que dejara de asustarla.

Madara soltó una carcajada.

—No soy ciego, Itachi… al parecer se te olvido lo que estábamos hablando el otro día—la miro—Eres una chiquilla muy aprovechadora. Se lo que estas tramando, mocosa… Puede que hayas engañado a mi madre o a mis hermanos, pero a mi no me engañas…

—Yo no se de que habla, señor Madara…—repitió Sakura sintiendo la bilis en su garganta y con ganas de llorar, aunque no le iba a dar el gusto al hombre.

—Si sabes de lo que hablo, mocosa arpía…

—Madara, basta…—le dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento.

Sakura deslizo la mirada del hombre hasta Mikoto, ella se veía que estaba enfadada por lo que dijo su hijo.

El hombre la ignoró y siguió con su vista puesta en Sakura. Analizándola con la mirada y casi destruyéndola con esta, si se pudiera. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos. Miro a su hermano mayor fieramente.

—No te atrevas…—le dijo tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y mirándolo con una mirada retadora.

**.**

**.**


	18. Un Enemigo

**Dulce Locura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>

**Un Enemigo**

**.**

**.**

_—No te atrevas…—le dijo Sasuke tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y mirándolo con una mirada retadora._

Sasuke miro con ira a su hermano. Una cosa era que pasara la velada entera mirando a su novia con odio y otra cosa era que la insultara abiertamente además de casi ir a agredirla, delante de todos. No podía dejar que el siguiera con eso y menos acusándola así. Desde que llegaron, su hermano mayor, a quien siempre había idolatrado, había mirado muy mal a Sakura y eso le había molestado. Bastante…

—Oh… Ya veo…

—Tú siempre ves…

Madara sonrió maliciosamente y se zafo del agarre de Sasuke.

—Eres tu el que no ve, Sasuke… Esta chiquilla es una…—se callo abruptamente y miro a la pelirosa de arriba a bajo, con una mirada lasciva.

Sasuke se dio cuenta.

—No la insultes y esta chiquilla que tu dices, si es mi novia y eso a ti no tiene porque interesarte, te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad desde hace mucho tiempo y puedo hacer con mi vida lo que a mi se me venga en gana, meterme con quien yo quiera, andar con quien quiera, hacer lo que YO quiera y eso significa que puedo andar con chiquillas como tu dices…

—Ustedes están muy ciegos…—dijo el pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Sasuke deseo tener una tijera y cortarle todo el cabello del cual su hermano estaba tan orgulloso. El no estaba ciego y además no entendía el odio de Madara con Sakura. ¿Qué le había hecho ella? Que él supiera, Sakura y Madara solo se habían visto una sola vez según recordaba y eso fue hace… ¿Por qué ahora su hermano estaba molestándola, cuando pudo hacerlo hace mucho tiempo? ¿Y que es eso de arpía y aprovechadora?

—Madara, por favor basta… No quería meterme en cosas de tu familia, pero esto que estas haciendo ya es el colmo... —le dijo esta vez su mujer.

El hombre se puso derecho arreglándose la americana, volvió a su asiento, eso si, sin desviar la mirada acusadora de Sakura, ignorando completamente a su hermano menor.

—Por dios, hijo…—murmuró Fugaku hablando por primera vez y pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Estoy muy decepcionada, Madara—le dijo esta vez Mikoto.

—Madre, a ti todo te decepciona…—le espeto su hijo mayor entornando los ojos.

Sasuke vio como Mikoto apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Madara, ya esta bien, ¿si?—siguió insistiendo su esposa tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo muy seriamente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y por fin dejo de mirar a Sakura. Sasuke suspiro, pero no se separo de Sakura, es mas, se sentó a su lado y le agarro la mano, se veía que estaba temblando. Miro a Itachi, este no dejaba de mirar a la pelirosa al igual que Naruto.

—Bueno…—murmuró Mikoto dando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Sasuke la miro. Su madre con Sakura era muy sensible, y aunque no lo mostrara delante de Madara, estaba a punto de llorar, el la conocía muy bien, la pelirosa era su punto débil, incluso mas que ellos, cosa que era extraña y que debería ser al revés.

—Sakura te tengo un regalo…—murmuró la mujer intentando desviar la tensión que se había formado entre los visitantes.

Sakura, aun perpleja por la reciente discusión entre los hermanos Uchihas y el admitido no agrado hacia ella por parte de Madara, levantó la cabeza. Mikoto sonrió y aplaudió, al rato vino un hombre al que conoció como el mayordomo de la casa con una caja blanca rodeada por un lazo rojo. Mikoto la agarró y el hombre se fue, la mujer sonriendo se la acercó a ella.

—Ábrelo…—susurro con su dulce voz. Ofreciéndoselo.

Sakura lo miro dudosa. Ya no deseaba aceptar mucho de los Uchihas, no luego de que ese hombre la llamara arpía y aprovechadora…

—Yo…

—¡Ábrelo!—murmuró la mujer con esa sonrisa que le estaba indicando que si no lo hacia le iba a dar una reprimenda. Sakura a veces se preguntaba como podía ser una mujer así tan rara…

Sakura tomo la caja y ante la vista de todos, empezó a deshacer el lazo rojo. Cuando lo quito, procedió a abrir la caja, adentro de la caja había otra, pero esta era negra y tenía una imagen de un móvil moderno. A Sakura le temblaron las manos… ¿Acaso la mujer le estaba regalando un nuevo móvil?

_«Pero si mi móvil aun sirve…»,_ pensó ella.

_«Vamos acéptalo, habías querido uno de estos… no te eches para atrás»,_ le murmuró esa vocecita maligna que habitaba en su mente.

Sakura suspiro y saco la caja negra de la blanca, la destapo y se quedo boquiabierta viendo lo que había dentro. No había pensado que Mikoto le regalaría ese tipo de celular, era caro… bueno, caro para ella.

—Umm… ¿Por qué no me sorprende madre?—murmuró Sasuke viendo lo que Sakura sostenía, ya que estaba a su lado.

Sakura sonrió. Era un **IPhone ** lo saco y se quedo embelesada viéndolo.

—Gra-gracias, señora Mikoto…

—Tsk…—murmuró Madara.

Sakura se sintió algo rara… Aunque era muy bonito, no deseaba aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo por ese hombre, la tacharía de aprovechadora de nuevo y eso le dolía. Ella negó con la cabeza y metiendo el contenido en la caja, se la ofreció a la mujer, que estaba del otro lado.

Ella la miro con un poco asombrada.

—Sakura…

—No, no puedo aceptarlo… Yo…

—¡Viste lo que hiciste Madara!—le grito Mikoto a su hijo, volviéndose airada hacia el—Vete de mi vista, ahora…

El hombre soltó una carcajada y se levantó del sofá. Miro a Sakura con ojos burlones y se dio la vuelta, alejándose del salón, hacia las escaleras. El salón quedo en silencio y solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración de Mikoto.

—Lo siento, Mikoto-sama…—murmuró la esposa de Madara—No se que le pasa…

—Esta bien…—dijo ella, se volvió hacia Sakura—Vamos, acéptalo… No sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando lo compre…

—L-lo siento, es solo que…

—Acéptalo…—dijo la mujer.

Sakura asintió. Lo mejor era aceptarlo antes de provocar la furia de la mujer. Coloco la caja en su regazo y saco el móvil y le sonrió a Mikoto.

—Gracias entonces…

—De nada…

—Madre, mejor nos vamos… —dijo Itachi levantándose de su asiento.

—Si, esta vez los dejare de ir… y…—miro a la pelirosa—Lo siento, ya hablaremos mas tarde, ¿si?

Sakura asintió. Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron también, el último lo hizo junto con ella. La pelirosa fue a despedirse de Mikoto con un abrazo y de la esposa de Madara con un apretón de manos, al patriarca de los Uchihas le hizo una reverencia.

Mikoto los acompaño hacia la puerta. Hablando con Itachi, mientras Naruto iba con Sasuke y con ella. Se despidieron ahí y se marcharon de vuelta a la casa.

Ya en la noche. Itachi se había ido al cuarto de invitados, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke a las suyas. Sakura en su cuarto, se quito el vestido y se puso su pijama, fue hacia su cama y abrió en edredón para acostarse, pero el sonido de su nuevo móvil la alerto. Sakura lo busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el tocador. Fue hacia allí y lo contesto sin ni siquiera ver quien era.

—¿Si?

_—Sakura…—_susurro esa voz que tanto conocía.

A Sakura se le puso la piel de gallina. Era la madre de los Uchihas, Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Por qué la estaba llamando? Hace una media hora que había estado en su casa. Sakura apretó el teléfono en las manos. Sentía que estaba sudando frio.

—¿Sakura?—pregunto ella.

—S-si… Soy yo, señora Uchiha…

_—Te he dicho que me llames madre…_

—Pero…—intento objetar la chica.

_—Shh… ok, no me llames madre, Mikoto ¿entonces?—_se rio como una loca—_Veo que ya te has acostumbrado a tu nuevo móvil…_

—Pero si lo acabo de recibir…

_—¿Te gusta?_

—Cla-claro…

_—Bien, el otro estaba medio feíto, ¿verdad?_

—No, no…

_—Bien, te preguntaras para que te llamo si hace un rato estaban en casa…_

Sakura se toco la garganta, nerviosa.

—No se me ocurre nada…

_—Veras, se que la semana que viene estarás en tus exámenes… Quiero que te apliques a ello, pero cuando pasen, te quiero en mi casa, ¿entendido?_

—¿Se refiere a que la vaya a visitar…?

—Claro…

—Pero…

—Se que la cena no fue muy bonita que digamos, y en nombre de mi hijo me disculpo. Normalmente no es así, no se porque se comporto de esa forma…

—No, no se preocupe…

—Bien, espero que duermas bien… y… Ten cuidado…—con esto ultimo corto.

Sakura se quedo mirando el móvil. ¿Cuidado? ¿Acaso se refería con Madara? Dejo el móvil en el tocador y se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo de este. ¿Por qué Madara insistía en que era una arpía? ¿Por que la acusaba de cosas tontas? Debía de estar loco… Ella nunca le había pedido nada a nadie para el decir que era semejante cosa…

—Genial…

Tocaron la puerta. Sakura movió la cabeza olvidando sus pensamientos raros, no valía la pena matarse pensando en tonterías que seguramente eran producto de lo que había pasado hace ya rato. Se movió hacia la puerta y la abrió, Itachi estaba frente a esta, vestido con tan solo unos pantalones de pijama. Sakura rápidamente desvió la mirada, aun no se acostumbraba al ver al chico otra vez vagando por la casa, y menos en esa fachadas.

—Ita-Itachi…

—Sakura… Se que es ya muy tarde…

—No, no importa… ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto por la cara seria de Itachi.

El se paso una mano por el rostro y entro en la habitación.

—Creo que no hablamos de lo que paso en casa de mama…

—Ah… En realidad yo…

El negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse sobre la cama, mirándola desde allí.

—Ya viste como es mi hermano mayor. Es un maldito cretino que solo le importa el dinero, como mi padre. Lo peor del caso es que te ha metido a ti en el medio, cree que porque vives con nosotros te estas aprovechando, algo que se que no haces—murmuró esto ultimo cuando vio que la chica iba a replicar—Ahora que el sabe que Sasuke y tu tienen algo, es mejor que te cuides… conozco a Madara y no descansara hasta sacarte de nuestra familia, así que ten cuidado…

—Ahora me diste miedo…

—Bueno, solo era para advertirte, y no hagas cosas locas con Sasuke en la calle, ¿si?

Ella asintió e Itachi se levantó.

—Acuéstate…—le ordeno.

Sakura se acostó en la cama de nuevo, el pelilargo la cubrió con el edredón y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Espero que me hagas caso…

—Si, si…

El comenzó a alejarse de ella, hasta la puerta, la abrió y cuando iba cerrarla le dijo:

—Que duermas bien…

—Claro…

El sonrió y se fue.

Como iba a dormir bien, cuando le había dicho todas esas cosas, además de lo sucedido anteriormente. Sakura tuve que ordenarle a su cuerpo que se durmiera, aunque mañana era domingo, su cabeza esta hecha un caos y el único remedio posible era aquel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se levantó temprano y bajo para ver si a podía hacer el desayuno el mismo, cuando estuvo en la cocina no se sorprendió ver a su hermano allí, con un maldito delantal rosa que cualquiera que lo vería pensaría que el idiota era gay.

—Hola, Sasuke…—murmuró su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se daba la vuelta.

—Parece que tienes un sensor a mi nombre ¬¬…

—La habitación se llena de aura negra cuando entras…—le dijo su hermano la misma estúpida sonrisa.

Sasuke lo ignoro y se sentó en el comedor.

—Dame de comer—le exigió.

Itachi saco la cabeza de nuevo y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy tu niñera…

—Tu estas aquí, así que sirve para algo…

Escucho a Itachi suspirar y se acomodo en el asiento. Se escucho la estridente voz de Naruto y luego pasos fuertes sobre el piso. La figura del tonto apareció en la cocina, como siempre vestido tan coloridamente, no podía negar que era un payaso.

—¿Y tu que traes?—le pregunto al payaso que acababa de entrar y que tomo asiento a su lado.

—Tengo que irme temprano para donde Hinata, pasare el día en su casa…

—¿Haciendo que?—pregunto Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron incrédulos, e Itachi se golpeo la cabeza.

—Que tonto…—se dijo el mismo.

—Yo no fui el que lo dije—dijo Sasuke torneando los ojos.

—Ya me voy…

—Adiós, idiota…—murmuró Itachi siguiendo haciendo sus cosas.

Naruto se fue y Sasuke se quedo sentado, tamborileando los dedos sobre la superficie de madera del comedor. Otra vez se escucharon fuertes pasos y esta vez apareció Sakura en la cocina.

—Buenos días…—murmuró ella sonriente

Sasuke se levantó con rapidez y fue hacia su novia, sin importarle que Itachi estuviese ahí, la beso como si hubiese durado más de un mes sin hacerlo. Sakura correspondió sus besos, pero luego se separo de él, porque sabía que Itachi estaba ahí.

—No es justo—murmuró Sasuke haciendo un breve puchero que su novia encontró divertido porque se carcajeo.

—Buenos días, Sakura…—dijo Itachi.

—Buenos días…—le respondió caminando hacia el comedor con su novio, se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

—¿Qué harás hoy?—le pregunto Itachi a Sakura—¿Podemos ir a algún sitio juntos todos?

—Ve descartando la idea, pedófilo—le dijo Sasuke a su hermano—No voy a dejar que andes libremente con mi mujer…

—¿Tu mujer?—pregunto Itachi con las cejas arqueadas—Primeramente, es tu novia, segundo, yo tengo todo el derecho sobre Sakura, te recuerdo que soy su principal tutor…—murmuró el chico de la coleta tocándose el pecho y poniendo una pose orgullosa.

—Sigues siendo un pedófilo y te gustan las chicas en uniforme…

—No lo niego, pero no veo a Sakura así…

—Ya cállate…

Sakura se carcajeo divertida al ver la estúpida pelea verbal que estaban llevando aquellos dos.

—¿Entonces que harás Sakura? ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—Me temo que tendré que descartar, como dice Sasuke, pues comenzare a estudiar, mañana empiezan los exámenes…—dijo Sakura ignorando a Sasuke.

—¿En serio? Me debiste de haber dicho, así te hubiese quedado ayer a estudiar y no hubiese…—se corto.

Sasuke arqueo las cejas. Sabia lo que iba a decir su hermano, si Sakura se hubiese quedado a estudiar, Madara no hubiese dicho esas clases de sandeces a la chica y ahora no tuviera a su hermano mayor como enemigo.

—Si, debí de haberlo dicho… Me hubiese ahorrado la escena de tu hermano…

—Lo siento, el no es así… Bueno, es así… pero no tan así… ¿Tu me entiendes, Sasuke verdad?—pregunto esto ultimo mirando al pelinegro.

—Itachi no lo justifiques, el hizo mal a insultar a Sakura y peor aun, a investigarla. No le rompí la cara por mama y Mireya…—dijo Sasuke apretando los puños.

—Ay, Sasuke… Madara te aplastaría…—murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa.

—No me importa me hubiese vengado…

—Ay ya, Sasuke, desayuna y deja de porfiar…—le dijo su hermano.

Sasuke se calló pero solo por una buena razón, el hambre, ya que anoche en la cena no había comido nada por culpa de su hermano, que se había pasado la cena entera mirando a su novia. Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron a comer, cuando acabaron de desayunar, la pelirosa se levantó y llevo los platos a la cocina, Itachi se había quedado pegado a la barra desayunadora mirando con ojitos brillantes como su hermano y su "flor" comían su "deliciosa" comida.

—¿Oye, no vas a desayunar?—le pregunto Sakura mirando al chico de la coleta.

Este salió de su pequeño trance y la miro.

—Me vale ver a mis dos tortolitos desayunando…

—Raro… —murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno, ya me iré a estudiar…

—¿Tan temprano? No quieres al menos salir a algún sitio…

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Si repruebo, no podría estar mis ratos libres contigo, así que te toca sufrir… Además solo es por dos semanas, y quiero sacar buenas notas para poder ir a una buena universidad…

—Whoa…

—¿Qué?—inquirió la pelirosa ante la media exclamación de Sasuke.

—Es que es raro oírte hablando así…

—Sasuke, Sakura es una chica inteligente y le gusta tener buenas notas. No como otros…

—¿Estas diciendo que a mi no me gustaba?—pregunto Sasuke dándose como por ofendido.

Itachi entorno los ojos.

—Me refería a Naruto y a Deidara, aunque tu te la pasabas estando con chicas y aunque te iba bien siempre tenias ese problema…

—Shh…—dijo Sasuke—Cállate… Lo dices como si yo fuera el único que vivía bajo las faldas de las chicas…

—Yo lo hacia, lo admito, pero por una buena causa, pasaba anatomía fácilmente…

—Ya…

Sakura soltó una carcajada y Sasuke la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Hubiese sido otra novia y al oír de hablar otras mujeres se hubiese enfadado, pero Sakura estaba sonriente, tal vez porque sabia lo que tenia por novio.

—Bueno… No importa, Sasuke no vayas a mi cuarto, que me desconcentraras y eso es lo menos que quiero. Ya me iré a estudiar, si saco buenas notas como ya dije iré a una buena universidad y podre estudiar lo que mas deseo en este mundo…

—¿Y es que?

—Es un secreto… —dijo con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron preguntando que carrera decidiría Sakura estudiar. La pelirosa nunca había dado indicios que le gustara otra cosa además de estar metida en una cocina haciéndole de comer, para ella era como si fuese un hobbie… Sasuke se levantó del asiento.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Oye, tengo vida propia y soy mayor de edad…

—No te cansas de decir eso… ¬¬

—No y me iré… —dijo Sasuke saliendo del comedor y luego de la casa.

Fue a su auto, entrando en el y lo encendió. Como Sakura estaba estudiando y no deseaba que el la "molestase" pues se iba a tomar un tiempo para el, respirar un poco de aire fresco luego de todo el lio con Madara y que además Itachi no lo dejaba respirar ni un segundo porque pensaba que cada minuto libre que tenia lo iba a gastar con Sakura haciendo cosas morbosas, cosa que él no negaba pero nunca se lo diría.

Vago por la ciudad y mientras lo hacia, recordó que tenia que comprar algo primordial en su relación con Sakura. Así que cuando vio el sitio donde tenía que ir ahora, se detuvo y aparco el auto. Salió y camino a la entrada, entrando, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo, algo normal cuando el entraba a un sitio. Con una sonrisa altanera camino por el local hasta llegar al área que deseaba ir. Se quedo mirando la mercancía que exponían, viendo cual comprar, debía de comprar el mejor de que los que compraba. Alguno sensitivo… o con sabor… aromáticos… Aunque…

Sintió las mejillas ardiéndole, algo que nunca le había pasado cuando compraba esos productos. Miro hacia todos los lados, había una pareja mayor cerca, del otro lado había un chico casi de su edad, mas o menos, y estaba hablando por teléfono mientras compraba lo mismo. Entonces porque se sentía así… Era algo normal…

Suspiro y cogió el paquete, cogió dos mas y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la caja a pagar su producto, se quedo quieto en su lugar de la impresión. ¿Qué hacia esa persona ahí?

—Hola…

—¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?—pregunto Sasuke sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—Sabes tengo una esposa y hago esas cosas también…—murmuró su hermano mayor acercándose hacia la mercancía y viéndolas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Que hacia Madara en una farmacia? ¡¿En una farmacia?! Cuando podía mandar a alguno de sus súbditos a comprar lo que necesitara. Era tan extraño… que solo la idea de que el lo estaba siguiendo o vigilando le daban ganas de vomitar. Vio como su hermano mayor luego de dejar de ver los productos, con una sonrisa dirigía la mirada hacia los paquetes que Sasuke tenia en las manos y por otra inexplicable razón Sasuke volvió a ruborizarse.

—Oh… Veo que te proteges para no embarazar a esa arpía que tienes como novia… Eso esta muy bien, hermanito. Estoy orgulloso de ti, solo que no me gusta que andes con esa chica. ¿Qué tal si ella tiene relaciones con algunos de esos compañeros que tiene en el instituto?

Sasuke soltó una carcajada, su hermano no podía ser más imbécil, más predecible. Si, al parecer lo estaba vigilando, pero como era que nunca se había dado cuenta.

—No puedo creer que dijeses eso…

—Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan ciego…—dijo su hermano cortando la distancia entre ellos, quedando frente a Sasuke.

—Si viniste a joderme la vida y hablarme mal de mi novia, creo que hay tres puertas en este local, lárgate por una de ellas…

—Algún día esa mocosa te llevara a la desgracia…

—Algún día tu avaricia y tu maldad te llevaran al infierno, aunque espera… Ya estas en el… —murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa, no se iba a dejar a joder por su hermano.

Vio como Madara sonreía maliciosamente.

—No se que tienes con ella, pero quiero que lo dejes. Sakura no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así, si decidimos ayudarla hace 7 años fue por una buena causa. Ella lo necesitaba y admito que la odiaba en un principio, pero me di cuenta de que mi odio era superficial y….

—Sabes no quiero saber nada sobre tu anterior odio a ella, y blah… blah… blah…, lo único que quiero es que te unas a mi causa…

—¿Estas loco o es que acaso estas fumando marihuana? ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Ella es mi novia, es la chica que yo…—se quedo callado y volvió la mirada hacia otro sitio.

Escucho como Madara se reía.

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes por ella, porque todo fue tan rápido… Solo te importa el sexo, y eso es lo único que buscas en ella… Y lo entiendo…

—¡Cállate!—le espeto—Mis cosas y lo que piense no deben de incumbirte un comino a ti, Madara…—le respondió, el no sabia lo que sentía exactamente, y estaba confundido un poco, pero eso nunca se lo diría a Madara, lo utilizaría en su contra.

—Entonces eso nos convierte en enemigos Sasuke…—murmuró Madara sonriendo por ultima vez antes de darse la vuelta y abandonarlo allí.

Sasuke se llevo una mano a la frente cerrando a los ojos. Algo pasaba con su hermano, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien su odio hacia Sakura tenia una base, y él tenia que buscar esa base.

**.**

**.**


	19. Una Difícil Decisión

**Dulce Locura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>

**Una "Difícil" Decisión**

**.**

**.**

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos, malditos exámenes, aunque ya había tomado los más fáciles según ella, quedaban el de física, química y matemáticas y no le veía ninguna salida, era muy mala para esas asignaturas, no se le daban y si reprobaba, no podría graduarse y tendría que repetir el año. Además de que no tendría una buena recomendación ni buenas notas para ir a una buena universidad.

Suspiro y se reclino sobre la silla frente a su escritorio donde había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche estudiando para física. No entendía nada… se levantó, tal vez le pediría ayuda a Itachi ya que con Sasuke era imposible, además de que no lo quería en su cuarto y seguramente el ni en casa estaba.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la planta de abajo. Asomo la cabeza en la cocina, donde el chico pasaba todo su tiempo ahora que no "tenia nada que hacer", Itachi estaba detrás de la barra desayunadora, apoyado en ella mientras miraba un objeto que tenia en la mano, lo que supuso la pelirosa que seria su celular. Vio como el movía la mano y luego se llevaba el objeto que si era el móvil a la oreja.

La pelirosa no se movió de allí, sabia que estaba mal espiar a las personas, pero Itachi últimamente estaba, muy raro y sabia que tenia que ver con su antigua novia Konan.

—Konan…—murmuró el chico de la coleta—Espera no cuelgues… ¡Konan!—grito Itachi para luego quitarse el móvil de la oreja y quedarse mirándolo. Hizo algo que sorprendió a Sakura, estrello el aparato en el suelo, donde se hizo pedazos.

Sakura nunca había visto una acción tan violenta por parte de Itachi, así que lo que le estaba pasando debía de ser muy grave con Konan. Salió de su escondite y lo miro, este cuando sintió su presencia levantó el rostro y se impresionó.

—Sakura…

—Yo… No pude evitar ver como… tú… pues…

El sonrió y salió de la cocina caminando hacia ella, le agarró una mano.

—No importa, solo me enfade…—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa muy falsa, reconoció Sakura. El miro hacia donde estaba lo que quedaba de su móvil—Ya me comprare uno, ese me estaba hartando…

Sakura sonrió pero luego borro su sonrisa para mirarlo seriamente.

—Vi porque lo hiciste y se que no debería meterme, pero los problemas no se resuelven por teléfono, se resuelven cara a cara. Y aunque no se muy bien lo que pasa con Konan, deberías ir a hablar con ella…

—Sakura… Si pudiera yo lo hiciera…

—Puedes… ¿Cuando algo se te ha hecho difícil? No puedes ser así de cobarde…

—¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

Ella lo miro confundida, que ella supiese Sasuke no le había dicho nada sobre Itachi.

—No me dijo nada, pero tengo un cerebro propio que piensa por si solo y sabe unir cabos…

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—Iré…

—Prométemelo, no quiero estar en el medio…

—Iré, lo prometo…

Sakura sonrió.

—Espero que lo hagas y no me moveré de aquí hasta que muevas tu culo a la entrada y luego a tu auto, para que te marches a casa de tu novia.

—Ex…

Sakura hizo un ademan de manos.

—Lo volverá a ser… No quiero estar en el medio, se que no le caigo bien porque de seguro piensa que tenemos algo…

—Ella lo piensa…

—Y pues no quiero ser su enemiga, siempre me pareció una chica muy cool, pero nunca le agrade… y yo…

—Ya veras que lo arreglare…—murmuró el dándole un abrazo.

Caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la casa, Itachi se despidió de ella y fue hacia su auto. Sakura vio marchar a Itachi y se apoyo en la puerta de entrada. Bueno, no era la única que estaba pasando por una mala racha, Itachi lo estaba pasando mal también, pero esperaba que el fuera a ver a Konan y pudiesen arreglar sus asuntos, así no se sentiría tan desgraciada por el objeto de ruptura de ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No quería coger sus llamadas. Había pasado la noche preguntándose que debía de hacer con respecto a su relación actual, aunque se decía que tenia que tomar sus responsabilidades, también se sentía inseguro. No sabía nada acerca de niños, los volvían loco y sin saber como entonces podía criar a un bebe…

Soltó un bufido y miro su móvil. Debía internarlo otra vez, remarco el número y se llevo el móvil a la oreja. Sonó dos veces hasta que se escucho como contestaban la llamada.

—Konan—le dijo.

_—«¿Por qué me estas llamando? No quiero escuchar nada de ti…»_

—Espera no cuelgues… ¡Konan!—grito, pero solo le hablo al aparato, ya que la chica había colgado el teléfono.

Itachi se despego el móvil de la cara y lo miro. Al menos le había contestado, pero le había colgado, solo lo había hecho para darle esperanzas. Cogió el móvil con fuerza y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, donde se rompió y salieron algunas piezas volando. Se quedo mirando su móvil destrozado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, levantó la mirada y se impresiono, Sakura estaba a unos pasos de él, parada, mirándolo con una extraña mirada.

—Sakura…

—Yo… —titubeo un poco—No pude evitar ver como… tú… pues…

Itachi sonrió y salió de detrás del desayunador caminando hacia la pelirosa, cuando estuvo frente a ella, vio como una de sus manos temblaba levemente, seguramente había sido por la acción anterior, pero su cabeza no había podido soportar y tenia que descargarse con algo, era una lastima que su celular había sufrido las consecuencias. Movió una de sus manos hacia la de Sakura que temblaba.

—No importa… Solo me enfade…—dijo, bueno si estaba enfadado, pero también se sentía triste, Konan le había dado la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas aquel día que confeso su estado actual y el lo había arruinado. Y ahora tenia que intentar de nuevo llamarla y si móvil estaba muerto, pensó esto mirando lo que quedaba de el—Ya me comprare uno, ese me estaba hartando…

Le volvió a sonreír pero borro la sonrisa al ver como la pelirosa sonreía y luego ponía una cara muy seria. Sabia a que venia esa cara, Sakura solo ponía esa cara cuando iba a decir algo muy serio, totalmente serio.

—Vi porque lo hiciste y se que no debería meterme, pero los problemas no se resuelven por teléfono, se resuelven cara a cara. Y aunque no se muy bien lo que pasa con Konan, deberías ir a hablar con ella…—murmuró Sakura.

Bueno, el también pensaba que tenia que hablar con ella… Eso ya lo sabía.

—Sakura… Si pudiera yo lo hiciera…—le confeso, había estado llamándola toda la noche, aunque era verdad lo que decía la pelirosa, los problemas no se resolvían por teléfono.

—Puedes…—dijo ella sonriente—¿Cuando algo se te ha hecho difícil?—le pregunto.

En realidad nunca… Pero esto era algo que nunca había pensado que le sucedería.

—No puedes ser así de cobarde…

Espera. Como que había escuchado eso antes… _«Sasuke…»._ Frunció el ceño, ese chismoso de su hermano menor de seguro le había ido con el chisme a Sakura, cuando el había querido contárselo el.

—¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

Sakura parpadeo confusa.

—No me dijo nada, pero tengo un cerebro propio que piensa por si solo y sabe unir cabos…—dijo guiñando un ojo.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—Iré…—acepto, ya que si no iba de seguro la pelirosa le haría una de las suyas.

—Prométemelo, no quiero estar en el medio…

Si, el había puesto a Sakura en el medio, algo que ella no se merecía.

—Iré, lo prometo…

Sakura sonrió.

—Espero que lo hagas y no me moveré de aquí hasta que muevas tu culo a la entrada y luego a tu auto, para que te marches a casa de tu novia.

—Ex…

Sakura hizo un ademan de manos y le sonrió.

—Lo volverá a ser… No quiero estar en el medio, se que no le caigo bien porque de seguro piensa que tenemos algo…

Eso si que era verdad y aunque el lo había negado muchas veces, a Konan se le había quedado ese pensamientos estancado en la cabeza.

—Ella lo piensa…—le dijo.

—Y pues no quiero ser su enemiga, siempre me pareció una chica muy cool, pero nunca le agrade… y yo…

—Ya veras que lo arreglare…—murmuró Itachi envolviendo a la pelirosa en un abrazo.

Sakura se sentía un poco mal por su culpa otra vez, así que debía solucionarlo. La agarro de la mano y caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa, se despidió de ella con un abrazo, fue hacia su auto y lo encendió, para luego arrancar y poner marcha hacia el apartamento de Konan.

En el camino iba con la mente totalmente en blanco, concentrándose solo en la carretera, ya que si se ponía a pensar en Konan le pasaría algo. Cuando llego bajo del auto y miro la fachada del edificio en donde vivía Konan. Camino hacia la entrada y luego hacia el piso que vivía su ex novia, toco el timbre y espero. De seguro que cuando lo viera por el ojo mágico de la puerta no le iría a abrir.

Suspiro… debió de haber hecho esto antes, quizás se habría ahorrado todo esto…

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un chico de pelo naranja con varios piercings en la cara, a quien Itachi reconoció como el idiota que había pasado todo el noviazgo que había tenido con Konan pegado como una lapa, diciendo que tenía que protegerla de él. Él era el gran amigo: Yahiko, apodado "cariñosamente" Pain.

El chico lo miro con el ceño fruncido y se pego al umbral de la puerta, como diciendo que no iba a pasar,

—¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?

—Vine a ver a Konan, ¿no es obvio…?

El chico sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Crees que te voy a dejar entrar?

—¿Crees que si te golpeo me dejaras entrar?

—Eres muy agresivo, Uchiha…

—Y tú eres un tonto.

El chico de los piercings entorno las cejas e Itachi bufo molesto. Se puso derecho, no venia a tontear, venia a arreglar las cosas.

—Mira, quiero hablar con Konan seriamente por eso vine aquí, no vine para verte a ti, entiendes lo que quiero hacer o hay que decírtelo otra vez…

El tal Pain soltó una carcajada.

—Eres muy cómico, quieres que te enseñe como yo lo entendería…

—¡Yahiko!—dijo alguien.

Itachi y el chico de los piercings se volvieron hacia la voz, otro chico de aspecto flacuchento y casi enfermo, con el pelo rojo y los ojos de un extraño color, estaba parado a unos metros de ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirando con una mirada de advertencia al chico de cabello naranja.

Pain suspiro y se aparto de la puerta.

—Pasa imbécil…

Itachi lo miro confuso… Okay… Dio unos pasos hasta quedar dentro de la residencia, el chico de cabello rojo sonrió.

—Esta en su habitación que es la segunda de la derecha…—murmuró señalando un pasillo que había detrás de el.

Itachi con la cabeza en alto comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano apretando con fuerza su hombro.

—Hazla llorar de nuevo o haz alguna estupidez y cortare tu orgullo con mi cuchillo que esta limado en la cocina… Te lo advierto…

—Pain…

—Vamos, Nagato, el imbécil la trató mal y ahora dejamos que vaya limpiamente con su carita de yo no fui a verla.

—Yahiko…—murmuró el chico a quien Pain había llamado Nagato, Itachi supuso que debía de ser el otro amigo que no conocía, que solo lo conocía por nombre y por ser tan amigo de Konan.

—Okay…

El pelirrojo miro a Itachi.

—Ve, esta acostada por que… bueno… ya lo sabrás…

Itachi se alarmo. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Konan? Se movió rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta que el chico pelirrojo le había indicado. Toco dos veces y luego de unos segundos, escucho la inconfundible voz de su ex novia decir: "adelante". Itachi movió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, empujando la puerta levemente. Revelando la estancia donde había estado múltiples veces, miro hacia la cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, Konan, estaba allí acostada.

El chico entro por completo en el cuarto y cerro la puerta para quedarse apoyado en esta mirando hacia la chica de pelo azul.

—Itachi…

—Konan…

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que ellos te hayan dejado entrado? ¿Acaso los convenciste con tu dinero?

—¿Qué dinero? ¿El de mi familia? No tengo porque hacer eso… Solo me dejaron entrar porque saben que tú y yo debemos hablar…—murmuró acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla de esta.

—Te di la oportunidad…

—No, no me la diste, sabes muy bien que me lo soltaste demasiado rápido, sin darme tiempo a pensar siquiera, como querías que reaccionara. Nos dejamos y yo…

—Estas insinuando que estoy embarazada de otro hombre. Típico de un cretino Uchiha como tu…

—No pero…

—¡Estoy embarazada de ti! No he estado con ningún hombre, has sido el único desde que me quitaste la virginidad aquel día en la azotea del instituto hasta ahora. ¿Cómo puedes venir a decir que me acosté con otro hombre para darte la responsabilidad a ti?

—No te he dicho nada así…—murmuró Itachi nervioso por la cara de media psicópata que tenia Konan.

Ella le señalo con un dedo, aun con esa expresión psicópata en su cara.

—Pero lo pensaste, vi tu cara y te conozco muy bien…

Itachi suspiro.

—Vamos Konan, nos dejamos hace un mes…—siguió el, bueno su boca, porque su cerebro le estaba diciendo que se callase, como podía estar diciendo esas cosas, ese hijo era suyo, no de nadie mas.

Ella parpadeo confusa y luego soltó una carcajada como con ironía, para luego mirarlo con una mirada desafiante y los labios fruncidos. Okay, ya la había enfadado.

—¡¿Y?! Tengo dos meses, ósea que fue antes… Un momento… Espera, estas diciendo otra vez que fue con otro… No puedes ser mas hijo de puta, no, hijo de puta no, porque tu Mikoto es un ángel, de seguro eres hijo de otra persona…

Itachi la miro divertido. Debía de ser el embarazo, que el supiera esa no era la personalidad normal de Konan.

—Konan…

Itachi se volvió hacia la puerta que estaba abierta, ahí estaba parado el chico de antes, el tal Nagato, entro en la habitación y se acercó a Konan, tomándole una mano.

—No te alteres…

—Es que el…—murmuró Konan con un puchero como una niña mientras volvía otra vez a señalarlo con el dedo.

—Calma, tienes que escucharlo…

—Eres un traidor, Nagato…

—Si, lo soy, pero es por tu bien. Y te pido por favor que te calmes, le hará daño al bebe y sabes como están las cosas…

Itachi arqueo las cejas. ¿Cómo estaban las cosas? Observó un poco mejor a Konan, se veía algo pálida y además porque estaba acostada, que el supiera a las mujeres embarazadas solo la mandaban a tomar reposo cuando andaba algo mal o cuando estaban ya en los últimos meses.

—¿Pasa algo?—le pregunto a Nagato intrigado.

Este se volvió hacia el.

—Hace dos días tuvimos que llevar a Konan al hospital rápidamente, ya que estaba muy mal y tuvo un breve sangrado.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, ya esta bien, solo que tiene que mantener el reposo, el doctor asimilo el riesgo a que Konan había estado sin comer y muy deprimida… Pero ya este bien, te lo digo yo…

—¿Por que nadie me dijo nada?

—Disculpa… pero tú no eres…

—Basta Konan—la interrumpió Itachi.

El haber sabido que Konan casi perdía a su hijo le dejo un mal sabor de boca, no se imaginada que hubiese pasado. Muchas imágenes rápidamente pasaron por su cabeza, si ella lo hubiese perdido jamás llevaría a su hijo, porque seria niño, a un partido, no tendría su primera novia, no le diría idiota a su hermano… Oh dios…

—Soy su padre y estoy aquí por una sola cosa. Vengo a tomar mis responsabilidades, como padre de la criatura que soy. Quiero participar en todo lo relacionado con el y aunque te niegues no me apartare nunca de ti…—dijo esas cosas tan rápidamente que los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Ni siquiera me amas, solo amas a tu estúpida mocosa.

—Sakura y yo no tenemos nada. Por dios, es cierto que ha estado confundida, pero a quien ama de verdad es a Sasuke, quien es su novio. Sakura solo fue un medio para escapar de ti, lo siento, pero las últimas semanas que estuvimos juntos me estabas asfixiando y necesitaba mi espacio… Lo siento, en serio que lo siento… Yo…

Ella desvió la mirada.

—No me amas verdad, te has hartado de mí y por eso te fuiste con ella…

—No es cierto… Solo quería respirar un poco… y yo…

—Así que lo admites… Pues si vienes a tomar tus "responsabilidades" sabes muy bien que nunca tendrás un respiro porque un hijo es para siempre…

—Lo se…—murmuró con una sonrisa, ya se estaba haciendo la idea de un hijo suyo. Un mini Itachi… le dejaría crecer el pelo para que fuese como el, esperaba que saliera con los ojos de su madre, pero con su pelo negro.

Se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano, ahora se dio cuenta de que Nagato se había ido del cuarto y estaban solos de nuevo. Se llevo la mano a los labios…

—Yo quiero estar contigo y con el bebe…

—Pe-pero… Sakura…

—Basta Konan, ella no es nada mio, solo mi cuñada y yo soy su tutor así que tengo que velar por sus estudios hasta que se gradué… pero ya no hablemos de ella, es de nosotros que debemos hablar… Yo…—por alguna razón se ruborizo, era la primera vez que iba a decir estas palabras y no sabia como decirlas—Yo te amo, es cierto, quise escapar de ello, pero es inútil, yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti… y pues yo quiero…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Casarme contigo… Así estaríamos juntos y nadie se metería en nuestras cosas…—murmuró pensando en los dos amigos metiches de Konan.

—¿Estas pidiéndome matrimonio?—pregunto ella sorprendida.

Itachi asintió un poco sonrojado, porque en las novelas raras que Naruto veía pedir matrimonio era tan fácil cuando en la vida real era tan difícil, tan cursi…

—Si, lo estoy haciendo…

Ella comenzó a sonreír, pero luego borro la sonrisa y comenzó a mirarlo, moviendo la cabeza y mirando su cuerpo, como buscando algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde esta el anillo?

—¿El anillo?—pregunto confuso y luego se golpeo mentalmente a recordar lo que quería decir, en realidad no lo había pensado muy bien, se supone que pedir matrimonio es con un anillo y el no tenia ninguno—Lo siento, se me ha olvidado…

—Que pésimo eres…

Itachi sonrió.

—Lo se, pero ya veras que esa manita tuya lucirá el mejor anillo de todos, eso si, si te casas conmigo…

—Pero yo aun no estoy de acuerdo… Esa chica…

Itachi llevo un dedo a los labios de la chica, haciendo que guardase silencio.

—No es tan mala, ya lo veras…

—Cuando vivas conmigo no quiero que nos visite tanto… ¿De acuerdo? La quiero lejos…

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—Lo discutiremos, pero… ¿Acaso has aceptado?

Ella se ruborizo.

—No es obvio…

Se abrazaron y luego se besaron dulcemente, pasaron un par de horas juntos en el cuarto hablando sobre el embarazo y el futuro, hasta que Itachi miro la hora y se fijo que era un poco tarde. (Solo eran las 8 ¬¬). Se levantó de la cama y la chica puso resistencia.

—Itachi…

—debo irme, de seguro se andarán preguntando en casa donde estoy…

—¿No será que quieres decir que Sakura se esta preguntando donde estas?

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

—Créeme, ya no piensa en mi como antes lo hacia, Sasuke es su prioridad ahora… Pero de seguro Sasuke también, además le dije a Sakura que venia a arreglar las cosas contigo, debe de estar muriéndose de los nervios y quiero llegar a casa para llamar a mama también y hablarle sobre la boda…

—¿Boda?

—Si, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes…

Konan parpadeo sorprendida y luego sonrió, para después tirarse a los brazos de su prometido.

—Esta bien…

—Sabes, cuando hablo de cuanto antes, hablo de ahora…

—¿Estas loco? Preparar una boda no es tan fácil… Hay que alquilar, comprar, hacer, invitar… Hay que hacer muchas cosas…

—Créeme, la boda de mi hermano fue muy rápida…—murmuró Itachi guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno… No se…

—Piénsalo, cuando pasen los meses no podrás caber en un vestido de novia…

—Espera, ¿acabas de decir que estoy gorda?

—No, no… solo que en unos meses comenzara a notarse el sitio donde crece nuestro precioso bebe y pues, bueno, quería que tuviéramos una boda para que la gente no pensara que me case contigo solo por el bebe…

—Pero lo estas haciendo por el bebe…

—Konan, no otra vez…

—Está bien, me comunicare con Mikoto… Así podre tener la boda que siempre he soñado…—murmuró con los ojos brillantes.

—Bueno, ya me iré…

Se acercó a ella y le beso la frente.

—Duérmete temprano y hazle caso a lo que dice Nagato…

—Veo que te ha caído bien…

—Es que el es mi seguro de vida, además me salvo el trasero… No como… Ese Pain…

Konan sonrió.

—Ya veras que te caerá bien…

Itachi se despidió de la chica y salió de la habitación, cuando salió a la sala, Nagato y el Pain ese estaban en la sala sentados, viendo la televisión. Itachi se aclaro la garganta y los dos chicos se volvieron hacia el, el primero lo miro con una sonrisa y el otro con una mueca.

Se acercó al chico pelirrojo.

—Gracias por dejarme entrar…

—No hay de que… pero sabes que te diré, hazle daño otra vez y no te daré una nueva oportunidad…

—No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¡Que dichoso eres Uchiha!—dijo Pain—Muchos chicos estuvieron detrás de ella y tu solo te la llevaste a la cama y ya la tienes toda para ti…

—¿Yahiko, que es eso…?—le regaño Nagato.

—Pff… De acuerdo…

—Bien, ya nos veremos después, debo ir a casa…

—Si, adiós cuídate…

El pelinegro salió de la casa y bajo hasta su auto, en el camino, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Si, tenía mucha suerte, no sabia porque no se había dado cuenta de que Konan era la mujer de su vida, habían pasado tanto tiempo, juntos que se pregunto porque nunca había dado aquel tan importante paso antes.

Cuando llego a la casa, entro en la cocina rápidamente porque de seguro Sakura estaba allí y claro que estaba ahí, Sakura estaba de espaldas a la entrada de esta, apoyada sobre el desayunador y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, como si estuviese…

—¡Sakura…!—grito Itachi al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en SU COCINA.

—¡Sasuke…!—grito ella a la vez para luego darse la vuelta y ponerse tan roja como un tomate y después esconder la cabeza.

Itachi se acercó con zancadas grandes a la barra desayunadora, echando una vista hacia abajo, Sasuke y Sakura estaban allí agachados y la chica ni siquiera llevaba la falda, ni menos bragas.

—Sakura…

—Ita-Itachi…

Sasuke fue el primero en ponerse de pie, mientras se pasaba una mano por la boca, por primera vez, Itachi vio a su hermano sonrojado. Itachi sonrió, era divertido ver a Sasuke diferente.

—Eres un Aguafiestas…

—Existe lo que se llama habitación, Sasuke… donde puedes hacer esas cosas, no en una maldita cocina… ¬¬

—Lo siento, tenia que aprovechar que no estabas…

—Sakura ya levántate… no te veré mientras te cambias, ¿si?

Sakura asintió. Itachi se dio la vuelta y escucho los murmullos de los dos tortolos, moviendo la cabeza se volvió otra vez pero cuando escucho un ya, se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Sakura seguía roja y Sasuke ya no estaba sonrojado, pero se veía medio acalorado.

—Te tengo una noticia Sakura…—le dijo con una sonrisa a la chica, olvidando el momento de antes. Ya después le echaría una reprimiendo peor a esos dos.

—Espero que no sea llevártela a algún lado, pedófilo, porque ese derecho me corresponde a mi…

—Si que eres celoso…

—No estoy celando, imbécil…

—Ya no empiecen…—dijo Sakura mirándolos a los dos con una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Sakura me dijo que no volverías hoy…—dijo Sasuke.

—Yo no dije eso…

—Shh…—la mandó a callar a la pelirosa, esta le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Bueno, fui a ver a Konan…

—Lo sabemos…

—Hablamos de nuestra relación, del embarazo, de Sakura…

—Espera, ¿De Sakura?

—Sasuke sabes muy bien que…—Itachi miro a la pelirosa—Sakura, tú sabes lo que pasa con Konan, así que debes imaginarte porque hable con ella sobre ti. Ella aun no le agrada la idea de que estés cerca de mi, aun no le caes bien todavía, pero no te preocupes, yo intentare que ustedes se lleven bien…

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua.

—Solo esta celosa de Sakura…

—Claro que lo esta y debería estarlo—murmuró el pelilargo observando a la pelirosa que se ruborizo y desvió la mirada hacia otro chico.

Sasuke le dio una fea mirada.

—Solo yo puedo apreciar el cuerpo de Sakura, imbécil, no la mires…

—Puedes esconderla si quieres… ¬¬

—Solo no la mires…

—Bueno, como decía…—se giro hacia la pelirosa—Ya veras que con el tiempo le caerás bien y tal vez ella se de cuenta de que no eres mala persona… En fin, quiero darles una noticia, algo raro para mí, pero me acostumbrare con el tiempo, ya que lo pasare junto a Konan y…

—¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas? Ve al grano…—le dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndolo.

Itachi sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y soltó la bomba.

—Me voy a casar…

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dulce Locura**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capitulo 19:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Estaba repasando algo de física y jodiendo con formulas cuando tocaron su puerta. Sakura dejo de ver la libreta y dándose la vuelta, miro hacia la puerta, tal vez era Itachi que había regresado, aunque había pensado que se quedaría allá cuando el volviese con Konan, o quizás no lo había hecho y tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola.

—Itachi que pa…—sus palabras murieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Itachi, si no Sasuke—Sasuke…—susurro viendo a su novio, a quien casi no había visto por estar en sus estudios.

—¿Itachi?—pregunto Sasuke con las cejas alzadas y cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo amarrado en una coleta a lo alto de la cabeza. Sasuke nunca dejaría de esos celos estúpidos, sabiendo ya que entre ella e Itachi nunca pasaría algo.

—Lo siento, es que Itachi me tenía un poco preocupada y ya hace tiempo que salió…

—¿Salió a donde?—pregunto Sasuke con una mirada curiosa, pero luego la borro—Espera… ¿porque tienes que estar preocupada por él…?—murmuró saliéndole los celos—Preocúpate por mi, ya que me tienes medio abandonado…

—Si que eres quejica…

—Pero es la verdad… De todos modos… ¿A dónde fue que Itachi?

Sakura parpadeo confusa.

—Es que fue a ver a Konan, y pues tú sabes muy bien lo que le pasa a Itachi… Yo solo quería saber que…

El movió una mano frente a la cara de la chica para que guardase silencio.

—Lo se… de seguro esta bien, oye… ¿me preparas algo de comer…?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Estoy estudiando…—le dijo señalando sus libros que estaban sobre su escritorio.

El solo resopló y dio dos pasos hacia ella, quedando casi pegado a su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa seductora bajo el rostro hacia su novia.

—¿Quieres hacer algo mas que estudiar?

—Lo siento, pero tendré que declinar, estoy estudiando…—dijo Sakura aunque deseaba hacer algo más que estudiar, pero sus estudios estaban primero. No deseaba reprobar para nada…

Sasuke soltó un taco muy alto y se puso derecho, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sakura, me tienes en zozobra… No sabes lo ansioso que estoy…

—Pues espera, esperaste siempre por mi, ¿no?

El torció la boca y Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno, no exactamente…

—Mira te hare algo de comer y luego me dejas estudiar, ¿que te parece?

El se quedo mirándola fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros. Su novia sonrió y juntos salieron de la habitación hacia la cocina. Cuando estuvieron abajo, Sasuke se sentó en una butaca frente a la barra desayunadora y Sakura comenzó a sacar lo que iba a usar del refrigerador.

Sasuke se quedo viendo como su novia se movía por la cocina, no podía evitar de ver su trasero que tantas veces había agarrado. Si no fuese por Itachi se lo agarrara cuantas veces quisiese, pero su tonto hermano una vez le había visto hacerlo y le había echado una reprimenda a los dos, a Sakura le había dicho que no se dejase tocar así de semejante basura, como si el fuese una basura, ese imbécil… y a el le había dicho que si no quería que se lo soplara a Mikoto que no hiciera eso, como si tocarle el trasero a su novia fuese un delito, así que había dejado de hacerlo de todos modos, pero ahora deseaba tocar esa carne, esa carne que sabia que era tan suave como el terciopelo…

Se levantó de la butaca y fue hacia ella lentamente, Sakura cuando vio que Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, solo lo ignoro y siguió preparando los emparedados. El pelinegro sonrió y la abrazó por detrás, tomando uno de sus pechos en el camino.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?

—Itachi no esta… y debemos aprovechar…

—Siempre dices eso cada vez que Itachi-san no esta…

—¿Desde cuando usas esa formalidad para llamar a esa mierda andante que tengo de hermano?

—Bueno, yo le tengo respeto, además tengo que acostumbrarme…

—No me importa, no lo uses… Me molesta…

—A ti todo te molesta…

—Solo no uses ese apelativo…

—Esta bien, pero quita tu mano de mi pecho…—murmuró Sakura viendo la mano pervertida de Sasuke sobre su seno izquierdo.

—¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

—Me enfadare y me iré a mi cuarto…

—Pero a ti te gusta…—dijo Sasuke a la vez que apretaba el pecho de Sakura y esta gemía en respuesta—Ves… Te encanta…

—Estúpido… Me iré…

Sakura se zafo de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar lejos de el, pero Sasuke le agarro del brazo antes de que se fuese de la cocina. Ella se giro con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—Entiéndeme… Soy un chico que necesita de su novia… Tengo que tocarte…—murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba de frente esta vez—Necesito tocarte… Besarte…

—Eres un pervertido…—dijo ella soltando una risita.

Sakura subió el rostro hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero Sasuke tomo rápidamente el control de beso y sin deja que ella se alejase de él, metió su avivada lengua en su boca, comenzando una danza con la suya. La pelirosa correspondió al beso, y se agarró al cuello de Sasuke mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Sasuke bajo las manos que estaban sobre la espalda de ella hasta su trasero, tomándolo con fuerza y levantándola un poco, separo su boca de la chica y fue bajándola por su cuello, comenzando a lamer y a morder allí.

—Sasuke… Aquí no…

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y la agarró del brazo llevándola otra vez a la cocina, la apoyo en la barra desayunadora y se agachó frente a ella. Sakura lo miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer ahora… Yo quiero saborearte…

Ella se ruborizo y desvió el rostro. Sasuke sonrió y llevo las manos a la falda de la pelirosa, tomando los extremos de la falda, se la bajo hasta quedar enrollada sobre los pies de Sakura que no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo con la vista desviada y con un fuerte rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Le bajo las bragas hasta los pies por igual y luego hizo que ella levantara los pies para quitar las prendas por completo. Le abrió un poco las piernas, y observando lo que había entre el medio de estas llevo un dedo hacia allí tocando, ya su novia estaba húmeda y no dudo ni un momento en llevar la boca a donde su dedo tocaba. Lamió y devoró su intimidad como si hubiese estado en un desierto por días y su intimidad fuese la única fuente de agua.

Sintió como la mano de Sakura lo tomaba del pelo y lo acercaba mas a ella mientras comenzaba a decir incoherencias. Sasuke no dejo de lamer ni un momento, había tenido días soñando tomarla de esa forma, dios, y ahora estaba lamiéndola de nuevo luego de casi dos semana.

—Sasuke… Ya… Para…

Se separo un poquito y levantó el rostro hacia ella que tenia los ojos vidriosos y respiraba agitadamente.

—¿En serio quieres que pares?—le pregunto con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El no quería parar y sabia que ella tampoco y lo que dijo a continuación se lo aseguro.

—No, no pares…

Volvió a su labor de antes, lamer y devorar, los labios ya le estaban doliendo y de seguro que a Sakura también le dolían los suyos por igual. **(Denise no habla de la boca… /)**

Sakura lo tomo tan fuerte del cabello otra vez que sintió como su cuero cabelludo lloraba sangre literalmente.

—¡Sasuke…!

Sakura sentía como estaba llegando al cielo, no podía más…

—¡Sakura…!—escucho que alguien grito, una voz que no fue la de su novio.

No puedo evitar gritar el nombre de Sasuke cuando llego al clímax. Se quedo fría, había reconocido esa voz, era Itachi… Se dio la vuelta lentamente toda ruborizada para encontrarse al dueño de la voz. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, de la vergüenza tan grande que sentía, escondió la cabeza. Maldición, nunca pensó que Itachi la encontraría en una situación tan comprometedora como aquella.

—Ay dios…—murmuró y luego subió el rostro para encontrarse con Itachi mirándola desde arriba y ella en unas fachas tan horribles.

—Sakura…

—Ita-Itachi…

Sakura aun de rodillas observo como Sasuke se ponía de pie y se quedaba igual que siempre tranquilito como si no hubiese pasado nada, el maldito la había metido en esto cuando ella había querido solo pasar su tarde en su cuarto tranquila estudiando, pero no el estúpido de su novio lo había arruinado y ahora estaba frente a Itachi sin ninguna prenda que cubriese su intimidad.

—Eres un Aguafiestas…

—Existe lo que se llama habitación, Sasuke, donde puedes hacer esas cosas, no en una maldita cocina… —escucho decir Sakura a Itachi.

—Lo siento, tenia que aprovechar que no estabas…—dijo Sasuke.

Claro, la aprovechó y la puso en esta situación tan incomoda que lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragase. Levantó la cabeza un poco.

—Sakura ya levántate… no te veré mientras te cambias, ¿si?

Ella asintió y se agacho de nuevo, tomando su falda y bragas, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con ellas de nuevo. Sasuke la miraba con una mirada perversa que Sakura deseaba borrársela con un puñetazo.

—Esto es tu culpa…—le susurro en voz baja.

El solo sonrió.

—No sonrías, pendejo, nunca te lo perdonare…

—Ya veras que si, cuando te tome de nuevo… Gritaras tanto que olvidaras hasta tu nombre…

—Me la pagaras…

Sakura termino de acomodarse la ropa y miro hacia donde Itachi estaba parado, le dijo que ya estaba lista. Este se giro hacia ellos, no tenia una cara muy agraciada algo que asusto a la pelirosa. De un momento a otro sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_«De seguro se fue a beber porque Konan no lo acepto… Que mal…»,_ pensó Sakura sin alegrarse ni un poco.

—Te tengo una noticia Sakura…—dijo Itachi.

Sakura parpadeo, bueno se veía feliz, así que de seguro era alguna buena noticia.

—Espero que no sea llevártela a algún lado, pedófilo, porque ese derecho me corresponde a mi…—dijo Sasuke con un toque de posesión en su voz.

Sakura lo miro con una ceja arqueada.

—Si que eres celoso…

—No estoy celando, imbécil…

—Ya no empiecen…—les dijo a ellos que parecían dos niños.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Sakura me dijo que no volverías hoy…—pregunto tontamente Sasuke como si el fuese el único dueño de la casa.

—Yo no dije eso…—le replico la pelirosa. Ese imbécil…

—Shh…—la mandó a calla, Sakura lo miro perpleja y levantó una mano para propinarle un golpe a Sasuke que lo recibió en uno de sus brazos.

Itachi entorno los ojos.

—Bueno, fui a ver a Konan…

—Lo sabemos…—dijo Sasuke.

—Hablamos de nuestra relación, del embarazo, de Sakura…

—Espera, ¿De Sakura?

Sakura sonrió, por que Sasuke se hacia el tonto cuando sabia que los problemas de Itachi y su novia habían comenzado por ella. Que tonto…

—Sasuke sabes muy bien que…—comenzó a decir Itachi pero desvió la mirada hacia ella—Sakura, tú sabes lo que pasa con Konan, así que debes imaginarte porque hable con ella sobre ti. Ella aun no le agrada la idea de que estés cerca de mi, aun no le caes bien todavía, pero no te preocupes, yo intentare que ustedes se lleven bien…

Escucho como Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua.

—Solo esta celosa de Sakura…—dijo el.

—Claro que lo esta y debería estarlo—comento Itachi mirando de arriba abajo, algo que hizo que Sakura se ruborizase y desviase el rostro hacia otro lado. Nunca la había mirado así, era vergonzoso.

—Solo yo puedo apreciar el cuerpo de Sakura, imbécil, no la mires…—replico Sasuke tomándola de la cintura con posesión.

—Puedes esconderla si quieres… —dijo Itachi rodando los ojos.

—Solo no la mires…

—Bueno, como decía…—dijo Itachi y la miro ignorando a Sasuke de nuevo—Ya veras que con el tiempo le caerás bien y tal vez ella se de cuenta de que no eres mala persona…—sonrió—En fin, quiero darles una noticia, algo raro para mí, pero me acostumbrare con el tiempo, ya que lo pasare junto a Konan y…

—¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas? Ve al grano…—le grito Sasuke con medio desesperado, algo raro, interrumpiéndolo.

Itachi volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Me voy a casar…—soltó el de pronto y Sakura no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

¿Casarse? Eso significaba que Konan e Itachi habían arreglado sus problemas… Sonrió tan feliz y camino hacia el para luego tirársele encima abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Es verdad?

—Si…

—¡Felicidades!

El le palmeo la espalda.

—Gracias, gracias…

Sakura se separo de Itachi.

—Es increíble…—le dijo—Al fin conseguiste que te escuchara y ahora se van a casar y también tener un bebe, y luego después tal vez unos mas a quien mandaran al instituto y después…

—Sakura—le dijo Itachi con suavidad. La chica dejo de hablar y miro al chico—No digas esas cosas que me da miedo.

—¿Pero que dices? Te vas a casar y esas cosas tienes que…

—Shh…—la mando a callar Sasuke—Deja que se acostumbre a la idea, Sakura.

—Bueno…—murmuró ella.

—Bien, yo tengo que irme a dormir… Ha sido un día muy largo…

—Pero es muy temprano…

—Mañana tengo que ir a ver a mama y contarle, además de que quiero que todo esto se haga rápido. No quiero que nadie piense que me case con Konan porque esta embarazada…

—Pero lo estas haciendo por eso mismo…—comento Sasuke, que luego se gano un puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Sakura—¡Oye!

—Eso significa que tendremos boda muy pronto…

—Si… Además tengo que ir a comprarle un anillo también… por eso me voy. Tengo que pensar por igual…

—Umm… Tengo que buscarme un trabajo, para ganar dinero y comprarme un vestido…

—Sakura, aun falta… y además no tienes que trabajar si sabes que yo te comprare ese vestido…

—Shh… Yo comprare mi vestido… Genial, estoy feliz…

—Pues no deberías estarlo…—le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura lo miro. ¿A que se refería?

—¿Eh?

—Konan es celosa, ya te diste cuenta, ya veras que no volverás a ver a Itachi y más si esa chica esta embarazada del imbécil este, lo tendrá completamente para ella.

—Eso es cierto, pero mi familia es una cosa y mi relación otra…—dijo Itachi.

—Ella te va a dar una familia… Ya nosotros pasaremos a segundo plano, quieras o no, tu hijo y ella serán tu prioridad ahora…

—Ay, ya deja de decir esas cosas…

—Como digas—dijo Sasuke.

—En fin, me iré a dormir… Estoy cansado…—el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue de la cocina.

Sakura se quedo mirando la marcha del chico pensativa. Aunque se veía feliz, se veía un poco angustiado, de seguro eran los nervios. ¿Quién iba a creer que el se iría a casar? Bueno, siempre había creído que seria con Konan porque desde que conocía a Itachi el había estado siempre con la chica. Se pregunto si algún día se iría a casar con alguien… y ese alguien tal vez seria Sasuke…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El día siguiente…**

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala. Se habían reunido para hablar lo de Itachi. Algunos se habían sorprendido y otros lo habían tomado como si nada. Deidara, había sido aquel que se había sorprendido y para Naruto era como si hubiese sabido lo que venia.

—¿Sabes…? Es extraño… aunque se que Konan y tu tienen mucho. Nunca pensé que te casarías con ella y que tendrías un hijo.

—Me casare y tendré un hijo. Además estoy seguro de que tu lo sabias…

—En realidad no recuerdo que me lo dijeses… (Ni yo tampoco xD)

Itachi bufo.

—Bueno, de todos modos no importa. Ahora me voy a casar y voy a tener un hijo.

—Eso es bueno, Itachi-san…—murmuró Hinata—Felicidades…

—Gracias… Espero que Naruto y tu den este paso también. No es tan malo.

La chica se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza mientras su novio sonreía y empezaba a reírse como tonto.

—Algún día Tata-chan y veras que mi hijo será mejor que el tuyo—murmuró el rubio.

Itachi solo ignoro el comentario y miro a su mejor amigo.

—¿Y tu?—le dijo pero Deidara puso una mueca—Ah, si lo olvidaba, estas con una niña.

—Bueno, yo pensé que estarías con Sakura, con una niña, pero resulta de que Sakura esta con Sasuke ahora. Quien lo diría…

—Si…

—Por cierto… ¿donde están Sasuke y Sakura…?

—Ni idea…—y en realidad no lo sabia.

Había dejado de verlos hace ya una hora. Sakura había desaparecido primero y luego Sasuke, aunque se lo encontraba raro. No le presto mucha atención, ya que sabía que de seguro esos dos estaban juntos tomándose algún respiro de él. Así que se encogió de hombros… pero se pregunto donde estarán…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Por qué diablos estaban ahí? Sakura trago nerviosa mirando la fachada del edificio que era rojo, con un gran letrero al frente que decía: Hotel del Amor, además de que había varias parejas afuera. Miro a Sasuke y este la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Sasuke? Sabes que soy menor de edad…

—Nadie lo va a saber…

—Si me descubren estaré en problemas y lo sabes…

—Nadie te va a descubrir porque con esa ropa que traes pareces mayor. Además era el único modo de liberarnos de Itachi y hacer nuestras cosas…

—Lo que digas…

«Ni se para que acepte. Debo de estar loca», pensó Sakura.

Sasuke la tomo de la mano y entraron al hotel, Sasuke paso de largo la recepción y llegaron al ascensor donde había un hombre vestido de uniforme.

—Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha…

—Buenas Tardes…—dijo Sasuke entrando al ascensor.

Sakura se quedo mirando a Sasuke boquiabierta, parecía que el hombre y el se conocían desde hace mucho o quizás era que Sasuke siempre había venido aquí con sus amantes. Bajo la cabeza, no podía ser verdad, ese maldito la había traído donde antes tenia relaciones con sus amantes. Se cruzo de brazos. Seguramente el portero pensaría que ella era una como las otras. Ya se las pagaría.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, Sasuke la haló ya que ella estaba clavada al suelo de la rabia. Camino con ella arrastrándola hacia una puerta blanca, donde se detuvo y busco la tarjeta, abriéndola después. Entraron al cuarto y Sasuke se giro hacia ella luego de cerrar la puerta, abrazándola por detrás.

—Umm… Ansiaba esto—murmuró Sasuke besuqueándole el cuello, pero Sakura seguía con los brazos cruzados. No era una cualquiera para estar en un sitio así, un hotel donde las parejas iban a hacer sus cosas raras.

Sasuke dejo de besuquearle el cuello y la giro un poco para verla a al acara, al ver su no tan agraciada cara frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Ese hombre te conocía…

—Si… ¿Y?

—¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y?! De seguro piensa que soy una zorra…—le dijo con los labios fruncidos.

Sasuke bufo molesto.

—Mira es cierto que venia aquí con mis otras chicas, pero eso no quiere decir que seas como ella. Ellas nunca tuvieron el título de novia, mientras que tu si… Tú eres mi novia.

—¿O sea que es un titulo? ¡No lo quiero!

—Ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas… Lo que quiero decir es que ninguna de esas chicas que traje aquí son iguales que tu, no pueden compararse contigo, porque son una lacras que no servían para nada, ni siquiera para dar placer.

—Eso no esta haciendo que me calme. Ese hombre me miro como si nada, como si fuese una chica normal, como si estuviese acostumbrado a verte con mujeres. ¡¿Cómo cuantas chicas trajiste aquí?!

—Bueno…—Sasuke se llevo una mano a la barbilla—Itachi compro una habitación del hotel para el hacer sus fechorías, y luego de que dejo el instituto me la paso a mi… así que desde el instituto llevo usándola… No puedes pretender que me ponga a contar, porque no llevo la cuenta, además de que no terminaría hoy porque era un chico promiscuo…

Bueno, aquello era verdad. Bajo la cabeza. Sasuke había tenido tantas amantes, de seguro pensaba que era una tonta que no sabia nada del sexo. Y si esas chicas no le daban placer que eran experimentadas, imaginaba lo que ella, que era tan inexperta, le daba, nada.

Sintió una mano cálida sobre su mejilla y levantó el rostro, Sasuke la estaba mirando con una mirada tan linda, tan tierna. Espera un momento, ¿tierna? Se ruborizo y Sasuke sonrió como si fuese un lobo a punto de atrapar su presa.

—Se que te sientes tonta por… bueno, por que fue tu primer hombre y no hayas tenido tanta experiencia y yo pues… tenga tanta… tu sabes—murmuró un poco… ¿ruborizado tal vez?—pero aquellas chicas eran diferentes, tenia sexo solo para satisfacerme, mientras que contigo es diferente, y lo que hacemos no es sexo…

—¿El amor?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Si…

—Estas raro y me estas dando asco, no es que no me guste verte así tan tierno y romántico o lo que sea que estés siendo. Pero me gusta el Sasuke que es como un diablo.

Sasuke suspiro.

—Y yo que pensaba que actuando así seria diferente…

—¿Estabas actuando?

—No…—dijo Sasuke rehuyendo a su mirada.

—Pues ya que estabas actuando, no tendrás nada—le grito Sakura yendo hacia la cama y sentándose en la orilla, se cruzo de brazos y de piernas y puso un puchero.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—De acuerdo, hice mal, pero estamos aquí porque quiero estar contigo. Créeme, me vuelvo loco cuando no te toco, y llevo mucho, ayer fue el único momento que pude tocarte y mira quien vino a arruinarnos la diversión.

—Yo… a veces pienso que lo único que quieres es sexo conmigo…

—No… bueno, el sexo entra en la cuestión, porque no estarás pensando que yo este tranquilo y con ganas, porque no podría…

Fue el turno de Sakura para suspirar, luego lo miro con una sonrisa. A decir verdad ella quería ser tocada por Sasuke, deseaba ser suya, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la gran experiencia de Sasuke y la tan nula suya.

—Si quieres te enseño… mis trucos…—susurro Sasuke acercándose a ella con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Sakura supo en ese momento que se había metido en la cueva del lobo hambriento.


End file.
